Doute
by a.a.k88
Summary: Anne Boleyn a été reconnue coupable de trahison. Le roi Henry VIII, son mari depuis presque trois ans, croit que c’est vrai jusqu’à ce qu’il entende quelque chose qui le prive de sa certitude...
1. Chapitre Premier

_Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas et le mérite ne me revient en aucun cas..._

**Titre: **Doute

**Auteur:** ReganX

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG-13/15

**Résumé:** Anne Boleyn a été reconnue coupable de trahison. Le roi Henry VIII, son mari depuis presque trois ans, croit que c'est vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose qui le prive de sa certitude. S'il doit signer son arrêt de mort, il ne peut pas se permettre de douter de sa culpabilité, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

**Dénégation:** Je ne suis pas propriétaire des droits de 'The Tudors' et je ne suis responsable de la création d'aucun des personnages qui apparaissent dans la série.

**Note de l'Auteur I: **Cette histoire est, avant toute chose, un travail de fan fiction, dans le sens où elle est principalement basée sur les personnages et évènements de la série, plutôt que sur les personnages et évènements historiques qui l'ont inspirée. Cela concerne des choses comme l'âge et l'apparence des personnages, la séquence des évènements, etc. Je suis le 'canon' de la série au lieu de la vraie vie.

**Note de l'Auteur II: **Cette histoire se situe vers la fin de l'épisode 2.09.

**Chapitre Premier**

**15 Mai 1536**

Sa condamnation avait été sans surprise.

D'une certaine façon, le procès d'Anne n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'une formalité. Smeaton et Brereton avaient confessé leurs crimes et Norris avait été reconnu coupable lors de son procès. Si ces trois hommes étaient coupables, alors Anne, leur partenaire de crime, ne pouvait pas être innocente. En tant que Reine d'Angleterre, et paire du royaume de son propre droit, elle avait eu le droit, comme son frère, d'être jugée par un jury de paires camarades au lieu d'un tribunal ordinaire comme les autres. Mais il aurait été absurde de la part de ces paires de l'acquitter des charges retenues contre elle.

Avec George Boleyn, il y avait eu une chance. C'était le frère d'Anne, dévoué à sa soeur et affectueux envers elle, ce qui était assez naturel, et inoffensif. Henry n'avait pas voulu croire que le jeune homme, qu'il avait passablement commencé à affectionner ces dernières années et qui avait été un bon compagnon pour lui, pouvait avoir commis un tel crime infâme et contre nature. Pas plus qu'il n'avait voulu croire qu'Anne, la femme avec qui il avait vécu comme mari et femme pendant trois ans, était tellement dépravée qu'elle serait capable de séduire son propre frère pour du plaisir charnel ou dans l'espoir qu'il engendre un fils en elle, un enfant bâtard qu'Henry croirait être son fils, ne songeant jamais à être suspicieux si le garçon avait une forte ressemblance avec son oncle. Il y avait eu une possibilité pour que George soit innocent mais les éléments de preuve contre lui avaient clairement été convaincants pour les vingt-six compères du jury qui l'avaient déclaré coupable à l'unanimité, après n'avoir passé qu'un petit moment à délibérer sur la preuve et les témoignages de témoins leur ayant été présentés.

Révolté par la pensée que son beau-frère ait été l'amant de sa femme, qu'ils aient peut-être même partagé le lit dans lequel il couchait lui-même avec elle, Henry avait pu signer l'arrêt de mort de George sans hésitation, apposant son nom au document rédigé pour lui par l'un des greffiers de Cromwell et autorisant le Gendarme de la Tour à s'arranger pour que George Boleyn, Vicomte de Rochford, soit exécuté par pendaison, noyade et écartèlement ou par décapitation, selon le plaisir du Roi.

Il déciderait plus tard s'il allait être miséricordieux en accordant au jeune homme la mort la plus rapide, digne et sans douleur, une miséricorde réservée aux traîtres de haute naissance, peu importe la sévérité de leurs crimes, ou s'il allait plutôt choisir qu'il endure la fin affreuse, sanglante et agonisante réservée aux traîtres de naissance modeste. Une méthode d'exécution désignée à la fois pour rendre les derniers moments de la victime aussi terribles et douloureux que possible, et faire un exemple à ceux qui étaient témoins de l'exécution, comme un avertissement pour toute autre personne envisageant de commettre un crime. Il devrait aussi décider s'il allait consentir à George la dignité d'une exécution relativement privée dans l'enceinte de la Tour, avec un nombre limité de personnes présentes, ou s'il allait ordonner que sa fin soit publique à Tyburn.

Après avoir saupoudrer le premier arrêt de mort de sable pour sécher l'encre de sa signature, il le mit de côté et souleva le second arrêt de mort, posé sur le bureau devant lui. Il plongea sa plume dans l'encre, essuyant rapidement l'excès pour que sa signature ne soit ni tâchée ni maculée et il la tint en équilibre au-dessus du parchemin, prêt à signer mais hésitant.

Deux mots.

C'était tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

Il n'avait qu'à écrire Henry Rex et il pourrait se laver les mains de toute cette affaire sordide, se laver les mains de cette putain. Une fois l'arrêt signé, il serait amené à Sir William Kingston, le Gendarme de la Tour, qui pourrait faire tous les arrangements nécessaires pour l'exécution et, avant la fin de la semaine, Anne Boleyn, la femme qu'il croyait autrefois être son épouse aimante et dévouée, la femme qui l'avait berné pendant si longtemps, serait morte et il serait un homme libre, libre d'avancer avec une nouvelle épouse, une femme qui était vraiment digne de lui.

Penser à Jane amena le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était certainement un ange lui étant envoyé par Dieu, un signe que, dans ce monde corrompu et insaisissable, on pouvait encore trouver de la bonté et de la pureté, si on savait où regarder. Durant toutes ces années, il s'était ridiculisé à courir après Anne, tellement fou d'elle qu'il ne voyait pas qu'elle le conduisait dans une danse joyeuse par ambition, et durant tout ce temps, ce dont il avait envie – ce dont il avait besoin – avait été caché dans l'obscurité de la campagne, à Wolf Hall, où une jeune fille vertueuse et non encore touchée l'attendait.

Si seulement il avait pu voir Jane en premier!

Comme sa vie aurait pu être plus plaisante s'il avait fait d'elle sa femme.

C'était étrange, presque effrayant, de penser que si Brandon et lui n'étaient pas partis si loin, s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression de ne pas supporter de retourner déjà au palais, comme s'il n'avait pas pu supporter de voir Anne, et s'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de rechercher l'hospitalité de Wolf Hall et Sir John Seymour cette nuit-là, il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Jane, n'aurait peut-être jamais su qu'une telle douceur, bonté et pureté pouvaient exister.

Dieu avait certainement guider leurs chevaux ce jour-là, les poussant à s'éloigner de plus en plus de Londres alors qu'ils chevauchaient, menant Henry vers la femme qu'IL voulait voir devenir la nouvelle Reine d'Angleterre, une femme qui était véritablement digne du rôle, une épouse convenable pour lui et une mère convenable pour les fils avec lesquels ils étaient certains d'être bénis aussitôt que leur union serait célébré.

Une fois l'arrêt signé, il ne faudrait qu'une question de jour avant qu'il puisse honorablement être avec sa douce Jane, avant qu'il puisse avoir tout ce qu'il désirait... alors pourquoi hésitait-il?

Pourquoi trouvait-il tellement difficile d'écrire deux petits mots, pour mettre fin à cette question une fois pour toute?

Etait-ce de la sorcellerie d'Anne? L'atteignait-elle avec d'obscurs pouvoirs, l'empêchant de briser la dernière chaîne qui le liait à elle, s'accrochant à lui avec les derniers vestiges de sa force et refusant de lui permettre de tourner la page sur elle? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Anne était dans la Tour, derrière une porte verrouillée et sous haute garde, trop loin de lui pour que sa magie noire ait un effet sur lui.

Il était en sûreté mais ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à signer ce fichu papier.

Pourquoi?

Sans le vouloir, il reposa la plume, traçant les mots écrits sur le parchemin avec un doigt doux.

D'abord son nom; Anne, Rein d'Angleterre, quatre mots qui rendaient ce document unique. Aucune Reine d'Angleterre n'avait encore jamais été condamnée à mort par la loi. Ceux de sang royal avait déjà été assassiné, et sous le règne du père d'Henry, le jeune Comte de Warwick avait été exécuté pour trahison, bien que son seul vrai crime ait été le sang Plantagenet coulant dans ses veines. Mais les Rois et Reines étaient placés au-dessus de la loi, ils ne devaient pas y répondre comme les plus petits gens.

Même si Cranmer, encore maintenant, travaillait dur pour trouver des motifs pour que le mariage d'Henry et Anne soit déclaré invalide, comme Henry n'avait aucune intention de permettre à cette putain de quitter cette vie en portant le titre de son épouse ou en tant que Reine d'Angleterre, ou de permettre à sa fille de continuer d'être son héritière ou de se placer au-dessus des filles que Jane pourrait porter, après la mort de sa mère – et il pensait qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait donné un Prince de Wales et un Duc de York, il aimerait une fille d'elle, une fille avec la beauté de sa mère et sa nature douce, gentille et obéissante – les deux titres étaient toujours à elle quand elle avait été amenée devant le tribunal et quand elle avait été condamnée à mort. Quelque chose qui avait apparemment causé un remous parmi la population, qui était à la fois émerveillé et troublé qu'une Reine ointe puisse être amenée au procès comme une criminelle ordinaire.

A l'indignation d'Henry, il y avait même des rumeurs disant que le procès d'Anne était injuste et qu'elle était déclarée coupable d'adultère non pas parce qu'elle était coupable mais parce qu'il s'était lassé d'elle et souhaitait la remplacer avec une autre femme. Son amour pour Jane n'avait rien à voir avec la condamnation d'Anne! Elle n'avait qu'elle et sa propre convoitise et malfaisance à blâmer pour sa chute; même s'il souhaitait être libre pour épouser Jane, il n'aurait jamais ordonné aux compères d'agir comme juges d'Anne pour la condamner injustement.

Il ôta les yeux des détails de l'offense pour laquelle elle était condamnée, regardant plutôt la sentence... à être brûlée ou décapitée selon le plaisir du Roi.

L'idée de la laisser brûler avait son charme. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, la pensée de la condamner à mourir par le feu, une mort qu'il savait être lente, agonisante et terrible, lui donna un frisson de plaisir sadique, content de penser qu'il pourrait peut-être lui faire ressentir le genre de douleur qu'elle lui avait infligé. Après les péchés qu'Anne avait commis dans la vie – et il était certain que ceux pour lesquels elle était condamnée n'étaient que quelques unes des offenses qu'elle avait commises; elle avait été condamnée pour adultère, accusée d'avoir imaginé sa mort mais ils n'avaient pas la preuve pour l'amener au tribunal et la condamner pour avoir empoisonné Katherine, ou pour avoir essayé de faire la même chose à Mary – il était convaincu qu'elle était destinée à l'Enfer dès que son âme quitterait son corps. Elle y passerait l'éternité dans les tourments du royaume ardent du Diable et il semblait adapté de lui donner un avant goût de ce qu'elle allait certainement endurer par après... mais il hésitait. Il n'arrivait pas à signer son nom.

Il pouvait être miséricordieux, se dit Henry. Le Christ lui-même était miséricordieux, même avec les pécheurs. Il y aurait assez de feu attendant Anne une fois qu'elle serait morte; il n'était donc pas obligé d'être cruel avant, il pouvait lui accorder la mort la plus rapide, par décapitation. Il pourrait même faire venir le bourreau de Calais, un sabreur adroit qui lui garantirait la mort la moins douloureuse.

A sa consternation, même sa concession ne voulait pas lui permettre de soulever la plume à nouveau et de signer son nom dessus. C'était comme si une main invisible l'en empêchait.

De son propre chef, le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Anne lui vint à l'esprit.

_Le bord de la robe d'Anne était boueux._

_Il semblait étrange que ce soit la première chose chez elle qui ait attiré son attention. Anne était toujours si soigneuse – si vaniteuse – avec son apparence, jamais rien si ce n'était coiffée de façon immaculé et vêtue avec la dernière et plus exquise mode Française. Mais aujourd'hui, la traîne de sa robe brochée et vert clair, presque blanche, traînait dans la boue et des mèches de ses cheveux s'échappaient du simple chignon dans lequel elles avaient été épinglées alors qu'elle le suivait._

_Elle portait Elizabeth dans ses bras, luttant pour gérer à la fois le poids du bambin, qui avait énormément grandi durant cette année, d'un bébé en une petite fille jolie et clairement intelligente, et la traîne lourde de sa propre robe, avant d'abandonner la dernière et de se concentrer pour garder une prise sûre sur l'enfant qu'elle portait. Leur fille avait peur, il pouvait le voir sur l'expression de son visage. Elle était déroutée et effrayée par ce qu'il se passait. Anne avait sans aucun doute sorti l'enfant de la nurserie, espérant l'utiliser… utiliser son amour pour leur fille pour atténuer sa colère envers elle, comme si elle pensait que son amour pour leur enfant – si Elizabeth était bien son enfant! – pourrait le pousser à oublier ce qu'il avait entendu et prétendre que tout allait bien, dans son intérêt._

"_Henry!" Sa voix avait un côté désespéré, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore entendu chez elle. Elle avait toujours été si confiante, affrontant les déboires sans permettre à qui que ce soit de voir ses peurs. Mais maintenant qu'elle se savait prise au piège, exposée comme la putain et la traîtresse qu'elle était, son courage et sa dignité l'avaient désertée et elle en était réduite à la supplication et le désespoir._

_Il se détourna d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la voir, pas maintenant, pas quand il connaissait la vérité sur elle. Elle le suivit, courant presque alors qu'elle essayait de rester à sa hauteur, gênée à la fois par les jupes encombrantes de sa robe et le poids d'Elizabeth dans ses bras._

"_Je vous en prie! Henry, je vous en prie! Pour l'amour que vous portez à notre enfant – pour l'amour d'Elizabeth! Ayez pitié!"_

_Il ne se retourna pas, craignant à moitié que, s'il le faisait, s'il regardait son visage, il puisse la frapper, l'étrangler avec ses propres mains ou prendre son poignard et le lui plonger dans le coeur, devant les yeux de leur petite fille. Il avait entièrement l'intention de l'ignorer, de s'éloigner et de ne jamais se retourner mais il ne pu s'empêcher de répondre, de s'autoriser à donner au ton de sa voix un peu de la colère et de la trahison qu'il ressentait. "Vous m'avez menti! Vous m'avez toujours menti!"_

"_Non!"_

_Malgré sa résolution à ne pas la regarder, il se retourna, pointant un doigt accusateur vers son visage. "Vous n'étiez pas vierge quand vous m'avez épousé! Vous n'étiez pas ce que vous sembliez être! Votre père et votre frère ont tout arrangé!" Il avait presque pensé qu'il pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir menti sur sa virginité, même s'il brûlait d'embarras en pensant qu'il avait dû avoir l'air bête quand il refusait de croire quiconque, y compris Brandon, osant suggérer que la femme qu'il prévoyait faire sa nouvelle épouse et la prochaine Reine d'Angleterre n'était pas la jeune fille non encore touchée qu'elle clamait être. Il aurait peut-être pu accepter que c'était un mensonge naturel à dire pour une fille non mariée, particulièrement une fille dont la soeur aînée avait la réputation que Mary Boleyn s'était faite, et qu'il aurait été difficile pour Anne d'admettre plus tard qu'elle avait menti, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner le fait que leur relation ait été un mensonge. Un mensonge auquel elle avait participé à cause de la pression de ses proches masculins, qui avaient espéré profiter de la connexion, et non parce qu'elle nourrissait une quelconque affection pour lui en tant qu'homme._

_Comme ils avaient dû se moquer de lui entre eux, chaque fois qu'il épanchait son coeur dans une lettre et à chaque fois qu'il pressait un présent sur elle, la suppliant de l'accepter pour lui!_

"_Non!" nia véhémentement Anne, se précipitant derrière lui quand il se tourna pour partir. "Je vous aimais." Elle accéléra le pas, se hâtant pour se tenir devant lui, pour le forcer à la regarder alors qu'elle l'implorait. "Je vous aimais. Et je vous aime encore."_

_Il la crut presque. Une partie de lui __**voulait**__ la croire. Une partie de lui voulait se permettre le confort d'accepter ses mots comme vrais et d'ignorer tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, s'excuser d'avoir douter d'elle et lui promettre que tout irait bien maintenant, de prétendre que rien de tout ça ne s'était produit mais il ne le ferait pas – il ne pouvait pas – il ne se permettrait pas de faire ça, pas maintenant. Il en savait trop pour que les choses puissent redevenir ce qu'elles étaient._

_Les doigts d'Anne s'accrochèrent désespérément à la fourrure de son manteau alors qu'elle continuait de l'implorer. "Pitié, après tout ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre, après tout ce que nous étions, pitié." Il essaya de la contourner mais elle n'était pas prête de le laisser passer. Elle grimpa une petite volée de marches en pierre, resserrant sa prise sur Elizabeth tandis qu'elle faisait son dernier appel. __"Une dernière chance. Une dernière." __Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et sincères, comme pour le pousser à croire qu'elle pouvait lui donner l'héritier mâle qu'il désirait si seulement il lui donnait une autre chance._

_Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle pensait qu'il était question d'un __**fils**__? Elle pensait que, après tout ce qui s'était passé, elle pouvait encore sauver sa peau si elle lui donnait un fils? Elle pensait qu'il accepterait de lui donner une chance, qu'elle pourrait le tenter avec la perspective d'un fils, qu'il était assez stupide pour lui faire confiance et qu'il était assez désespéré d'avoir un héritier mâle qu'il accepterait aveuglément le garçon qu'elle porterait – si elle était même capable d'en porter un! – et qu'il ferait de lui le Prince de Wales, même si, pour tout ce qu'il en savait, le moutard serait peut-être celui de Smeaton ou Brereton ou Norris ou même un bâtard incestueux né d'un accouplement_ _profane entre frère et soeur?_

_Si la stérilité était le seul crime qu'elle ait commis contre lui, il aurait peut-être pu lui donner la chance qu'elle implorait; il y avait moins de trois ans depuis la naissance d'Elizabeth, après tout, et Anne était encore jeune, assez jeune pour pouvoir porter beaucoup d'autres enfants. Donc, il aurait peut-être pu lui autoriser une année pour essayer à nouveau, mais pas plus que ça, comme il ne se rajeunissait pas lui-même et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre son fils plus longtemps._

_Si la stérilité était le seul crime qu'elle ait commis contre lui, il se serait assuré qu'on prenne soin d'elle après l'annulation de leur mariage, certainement mieux que de Katherine. Elle aurait pu continuer de jouir de son titre de Marquise de Pembroke et des revenus des terres qu'il lui avait accordées avec ce titre, lui permettant de jouir d'une retraite digne et confortable en Angleterre ou, si elle préférait, à l'étranger. Elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour la France et le Roi Francis était sûr de l'accueillir dans son pays et sa cour._

_Mais la stérilité n'était pas son seul crime. Les crimes d'Anne n'étaient pas des crimes qui pouvaient être ignorés._

_C'était une traîtresse et pour les traîtres, il n'y avait qu'un châtiment juste._

_Il n'allait plus écouter__! __Il la poussa brusquement pour la dépasser, ne se souciant pas de la faire tomber à terre, ou non, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, ignorant le désespoir dans sa voix tandis qu'elle l'appelait, encore et encore._

"_Henry! __Votre Majesté! Votre Majesté, je vous en supplie!"_

_Il ne se retourna pas._

Il devait s'éloigner du palais, des courtisans qui marchaient autour de lui avec tellement de prudence, tellement incertains de son humeur après tout ce qui s'était passé. Comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il puisse se retourner contre eux à tout moment. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait autant de difficulté à signer l'arrêt de mort d'Anne ici, dans le palais qui avait été leur maison une fois qu'ils avaient été mariés et où il l'avait courtisée pendant des années avant ça, où il l'avait honorée et célébrée comme une Reine bien avant que le titre ne lui revienne.

Il y avait trop de souvenirs ici, souvenirs desquels il avait besoin de s'éloigner, au moins pendant un moment.

Il avait besoin de Jane.

Après quelques heures de sa présence apaisante et purifiante, il pourrait se libérer des derniers vestiges de l'emprise d'Anne sur lui, ensuite il pourrait revenir et il serait capable de signer.

Habituellement, quand Henry sortait à cheval, il était accompagné des valets pour le soigner et de soldats pour le protéger durant son voyage, avec un homme chevauchant un peu en avant du groupe, portant la bannière royale pour que tout le monde sache que le Roi approchait et qu'ils devaient lui faire de la place, dégageant les routes pour que son voyage ne soit pas retardé, même d'un seul instant. S'il voyageait pour rendre visite à l'un de ses seigneurs, peu importe qu'il prévoyait de rester quelques heures ou s'il était en cheminement et avait l'intention de rester longtemps, alors un messager était habituellement envoyé devant, avertissant de son arrivée afin que son hôte puisse faire des préparations pour le recevoir avec le style que sa dignité royale exigeait, s'assurant qu'aucun de ses seigneurs ne soient pris par surprise et doivent affronter l'embarras de n'être pas préparé de façon adéquate pour une visite royale.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il ne chevauchait pas en tant que Roi.

Aujourd'hui, il était simplement un amoureux, un prétendant cherchant la main d'une vierge et c'était comme ça qu'il allait voyager jusqu'à Wolf Hall, accompagné de seulement deux valets, vêtus sobrement, sans la bannière royale et sans avoir envoyé un messager devant. Il allait arriver sans prévenir, surprenant sa Jane, qui ne s'attendrait certainement pas à le voir et qui serait sûrement ravie et honorée qu'il ait tout abandonné pour faire le voyage jusqu'à la maison de sa famille pour la voir, flattée de savoir qu'il tenait tellement à elle qu'il était prêt à laisser les soins de diriger l'Angleterre derrière lui pour pouvoir passer quelques heures en sa compagnie.

Il serait doux et rafraîchissant de voir sa joie sincère devant sa présence, et la timidité convenable avec laquelle elle recevait ses attentions, comme il convenait à une jeune dame pudique de naissance modeste. Quand il était avec Jane, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était émerveillée qu'il envisage même de la regarder, comme si elle n'était réellement pas consciente de ses charmes. Bien que Jane était une femme magnifique, pâle et dorée là où Anne était sombre et énigmatique, Henry avait l'impression que ses autres qualités, sa nature douce, soumise, et sa pure modestie, étaient ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

Il regrettait profondément de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir avec lui à la cour, au moins pour le moment, et sa compagnie lui manquait terriblement mais il savait que leur séparation était inévitable, la meilleure chose pour tout le monde. Même s'il savait que son amour pour Jane n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait maintenant avec Anne, il devait reconnaître que beaucoup penserait autrement s'il était vu avec Jane pendant que l'enquête et les procès étaient en cours – comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment croire que, s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Jane, il aurait été prêt à fermer les yeux sur tout ce qu'il avait appris des crimes d'Anne et qu'il lui aurait permis de continuer de jouir des honneurs et privilèges d'une Reine, alors qu'elle entassait des cornes de cocu sur sa tête! – et il savait qu'il devait s'assurer que la réputation de Jane ne soit pas souillée par ce qu'il se passait, même si cela voulait dire être privé de sa compagnie.

Jane n'avait exprimé aucune protestation quand il l'avait envoyée au loin, ni même demandé de lui dire pourquoi il souhaitait qu'elle parte, et si vite après qu'il l'ait suppliée de le laisser la servir et l'adorer. Elle lui avait obéi sans une question ni un murmure, une qualité excellente pour une épouse et quelque chose qui faisait d'elle un véritable contraste à la fois par rapport à Katherine, qui avait refusé de reconnaître l'invalidité de leur mariage et insisté pour nier la justice par fierté tenace, et par rapport à Anne, qui semblait à peine comprendre la compréhension du mot 'obéissance', encore moins être capable d'exercer cette qualité à n'importe quel degré.

Cela serait un changement très plaisant d'avoir une dame comme elle pour épouse.

Alors qu'il chevauchait vers Wolf Hall, il avait l'impression d'essayer d'échapper aux fantômes de son passé, essayer de ne pas faire des parallèles entre cette chevauchée et celle qu'il avait faite plusieurs années auparavant, jusqu'à Hever Castle, pour rendre visite à une autre dame, un fille qui avait tellement capturé son attention qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'il deviendrait fou s'il ne pouvait la posséder. Il avait eu d'autres femmes avant ça, mais aucune d'elle ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Elle l'avait repoussé au début, clamant qu'elle ne pouvait pas devenir sa maîtresse puisqu'elle avait déjà juré de préserver sa virginité pour son futur mari, qui que cela puisse être, mais même lorsqu'elle avait cédé, même lorsqu'il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle était consentante et qu'il pourrait la prendre s'il le voulait, quelque chose l'avait stoppé, quelque chose l'avait poussé à aller plus loin, à lui demander d'être son épouse plutôt que sa maîtresse officielle, et puis à s'engager à honorer sa virginité jusqu'au jour de leur mariage.

Quel pouvoir Anne avait-elle eu sur lui qui l'avait poussé à prendre une telle mesure, surtout alors qu'il savait comme le peuple serait scandalisé d'apprendre qu'il projetait de remplacer Katherine, une Princesse d'Espagne, avec Anne, la fille d'un vicomte; était-ce le pouvoir ordinaire qu'une femme magnifique et captivante avait sur un homme, ou y avait-il quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'anormal?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à Anne, alors même qu'il était en chemin pour voir Jane – la femme qu'il aimait réellement?

Serait-il jamais libéré d'elle?

Il éperonna son cheval, le faisant prendre le galop, essayant à la fois de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Anne et de se rapprocher de Jane à chaque foulée.

Il aurait dû lui amener un cadeau.

Il ne venait pas à Wolf Hall comme Roi d'Angleterre, il venait comme prétendant à la main de Jane et un prétendant se devait d'amener un gage de son amour quand il venait courtiser une dame... mais d'un autre côté, Jane n'avait jamais été avide de ses cadeaux. Elle avait refusé la bourse des souverains qu'il lui avait envoyée aussitôt que Brandon lui avait posé dans les mains, lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué l'origine des cadeaux, et elle s'était comportée avec de la modestie bienséante, ne souhaitant pas compromettre son honneur en acceptant un tel cadeau de n'importe quel homme, même le Roi, alors qu'elle était une vierge célibataire. Le médaillon qu'il lui avait donné était une chose simple, et ça l'avait profondément touché quand elle avait promis de toujours le porter, sachant qu'elle l'appréciait pour le fait qu'il contenait son portrait, et non à cause de sa valeur matérielle. Il doutait que Jane ait remarqué ou se soit souciée que le médaillon ait été fait d'or, d'argent ou d'un métal de base. Elle n'avait regardé que son image au centre et c'était pour ça qu'elle le chérissait.

Anne lui avait envoyé un médaillon autrefois. Son premier présent pour lui était un médaillon en argent avec ses initiales à l'extérieur et un petit portrait d'elle à l'intérieur... dès que cette chose avec Anne serait finie, il ferait fondre le médaillon, et tous les portraits d'Anne seraient détruits.

Quand il épouserait Jane et l'amènerait vivre à la cour comme Reine, il ne permettrait pas que l'image d'Anne les regarde de haut, refusant de les laisser en paix, de les autoriser à enterrer les fantômes du passer et de tourner la page.

Une fois que tout serait fini, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre prononcé le nom d'Anne.

Alors qu'il chevauchait, un bosquet de fleurs sauvages poussant dans une bordure d'arbres attira son attention et il mit pied à terre, faisant signe aux valets de rester où ils étaient et refusant leurs offres d'assistance tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour cueillir les plus jolies fleurs, songeant qu'un bouquet cueilli par ses mains serait un présent approprié pour un prétendant à son épouse projetée. Une fois les fleurs cueillies, il remonta sur son cheval pour continuer son voyage, supposant qu'il ne faudrait plus longtemps pour qu'il puisse retourner à la cour en compagnie de Jane.

La pensée de pouvoir amener Jane à la cour en tant qu'épouse, de pouvoir enfin donner à l'Angleterre une vraie Reine, amena un sourire sur son visage. Elle allait être une Reine que tout le pays serait fier d'avoir, contrairement à Anne, la Reine qu'il avait forcé sur le peuple, menaçant leur vie s'ils refusaient de l'accepter comme il le souhaitait... tuant même des hommes bons comme More dans son intérêt.

Avec Jane assise à côté de lui sur le trône, l'Empereur serait content de faire la paix avec lui, content de savoir que la femme qui avait pris la place de sa tante sur le trône n'était plus. Tant qu'Anne portait le titre de Reine et épouse, l'Empereur ne serait jamais content ou à l'aise avec une alliance avec l'Angleterre, une alliance qui nécessitait sa reconnaissance d'Anne mais maintenant qu'Anne n'était plus un problème, il serait ravi d'accepter la Reine Jane.

Avec Anne partie et Jane sur le trône, il était sûr que même Mary s'accorderait avec la façon dont les choses se présentaient à présent, surtout que Jane était tellement douce et gentille et souhaiterait sans aucun doute faire tout en son pouvoir pour que sa belle-fille se sente la bienvenue à la cour. Tant qu'Anne serait Reine, Mary n'accepterait jamais de répudier sa mère, de se reconnaître comme bâtarde et revenir à la cour où son ennemie régnait et, même si Anne était douée pour donner l'illusion de tenter de se réconcilier avec sa belle-fille – une illusion tellement convaincante qu'Henry lui-même s'était fait berner, faisant l'éloge d'Anne pour le fait qu'elle avait fait l'effort et blâmant Mary pour son refus d'obtempérer, se retournant contre sa fille car elle n'avait ni le bon sens ni la courtoisie d'accepter l'ouverture de sa belle-mère – il était sûr que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait vraiment voulu.

Quand elle avait offert de le réconcilier avec Mary en échange que celle-ci reconnaisse Anne comme Reine, elle avait su que c'était une offre que Mary n'aurait ni voulu ni pu accepter mais elle l'avait quand même narguée avec la perspective d'un retour à la cour, protégée par le savoir qu'on ne lui demanderait jamais de remplir sa part du marché, soit en termes de ramener Mary à la cour ou d'encourager Henry à penser à nouveau du bien de sa fille. Elle n'avait pas voulu encourager son amour pour sa fille et était ravie de voir Mary en dehors de ses bonnes grâces pour que son affection puisse être plutôt dirigée vers Elizabeth.

Anne avait toujours voulu voir Elizabeth honorée, montrer clairement qu'elle était la seule princesse légitime d'Angleterre et l'héritière du trône, ne soufflant pas un mot de protestation lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire de Mary l'une des domestiques de leur fille. Alors qu'elle devait savoir que, même si la position était honorable pour la fille d'un chevalier ou d'un seigneur, c'était extrêmement humiliant pour une fille ayant été élevée à croire qu'elle était une princesse et qui avait été honorée les quatorze premières années de sa vie, d'être obligée de prendre le rôle d'une servante.

Anne était tellement soucieuse du mariage d'Elizabeth, malgré le fait que leur fille n'était qu'un enfant de même pas encore trois ans, mais elle n'avait même jamais penser à se soucier des fiançailles de Mary, même si Mary était mariable depuis plusieurs années et même si, depuis la mort de Katherine, elle tenait la place de mère pour Mary et aurait dû se soucier d'elle et s'intéresser à son avenir. Elle n'avait jamais suggéré de candidats et ne l'avait même jamais encouragé à faire venir sa fille aînée à la cour, où elle aurait pu rencontrer des nobles ou des ambassadeurs éligibles qui auraient pu signaler la charmante fille en âge d'être mariée et de sang royal, même si c'était une bâtarde, aux Rois et princes cherchant des épouses convenables pour eux-mêmes ou leurs fils.

Il était sûr que Jane ne serait pas comme ça. Même après qu'ils aient eu des enfants à eux, elle n'oublierait pas ses belles-filles et continuerait de se soucier de leurs intérêts.

Mary était une fille obstinée, profondément loyale à sa mère et elle ne serait jamais prête à payer pour se refaire un chemin à la cour, ni même dans les bonnes grâces de son père, en permettant à Anne un nouveau triomphe. Mais cela serait différent lorsque Jane serait Reine, et lorsque que Mary n'aurait plus à voir l'enfant d'Anne honorée en tant que princesse tandis qu'elle était appelée bâtarde. Une fois que le mariage serait annulé, une fois que la Princesse Elizabeth deviendrait Lady Elizabeth, privée de la succession en tant que fille bâtarde d'une putain et adultère, il serait plus facile pour Mary de ravaler sa fierté et d'accepter l'ouverture que sa nouvelle belle-mère lui ferait sans aucun doute.

Quand Jane serait Reine, elle pourrait lui ramener sa fille.

Tandis qu'il chevauchait, il pouvait voir Wolf Hall dans son esprit, un sympathique manoir de campagne, simple comparé à ce dont Henry était habitué mais tout de même une maison chaleureuse et accueillante. Le genre de maison où il pouvait facilement s'imaginer sa Jane grandir, apprenant de sa mère les choses qu'une fille de sa classe devait savoir pour qu'elle puisse, un jour, pouvoir diriger son propre ménage, mais sans être ruinée par un excès d'éducation, comme Anne l'avait été. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était aussi confortable qu'à Whitehall le soir où Brandon et lui avaient dîné avec Sir John, passant de longues heures à partager des cruches de son meilleur vin et à se souvenir des jours lointains, où ils chevauchaient tous les trois contre les Français. Il était si tard lorsqu'ils avaient eu fini qu'il avait été hors de question qu'ils retournent à la cour et Henry avait été ravi d'accepter la gracieuse invitation de son hôte de passer la nuit.

Peut-être que Jane pourrait amener un peu de la chaleur de Wolf Hall avec elle lorsqu'elle reviendrait à la cour, transformant le palais en une vraie maison pour eux.

Les jours devenaient de plus en plus longs mais, malgré cela, le soir était tombé lorsque Wolf Hall fut en vue et il poussa son cheval en avant, laissant ses valets suivre à une distance discrète. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans la cour lorsqu'il sauta légèrement du dos de son cheval, passant les rennes dans la main du domestique qui était apparu pour les accueillir et s'occuper d'eux, et se précipita vers la porte.

En règle générale, le Roi entrait par l'entrée principale, celle qui menait dans le Hall principal, où Sir John et sa famille attendaient de l'accueillir avec toute la formalité et déférence requises, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Henry voulait aujourd'hui. Donc, il ignora l'expression faiblement horrifiée sur le visage du domestique qui ouvrit la porte latérale pour le faire entrer et déclina fermement l'offre à moitié désespérée de l'homme de le devancer pour annoncer son arrivée à Sir John. Henry le dépassa, faisant son chemin dans le couloir étroit qui l'éloignait des cuisines, du garde-manger, de la buanderie et de la blanchisserie, la partie de Wolf Hall qui était le domaine des domestiques, et qui menait aux pièces plus grandes et confortables où la famille Seymour vivait et recevait ses invités.

Quelques domestiques l'aperçurent alors qu'il traversait le manoir, le reconnaissant de sa récente visite et s'arrêtant net quand ils le voyaient, s'inclinant devant lui.

Il pouvait presque lire dans leurs pensées, voir la panique dans leurs yeux alors qu'ils se demandaient si leur maître était, ou non, conscient du fait que le Roi d'Angleterre était sous son toit à cet instant même, non accompagné. Mais Henry balaya de la main leurs offres hâtives d'aller trouver Sir John pour lui, les faisant taire avec un doigt sur ses lèvres et les avertissant sévèrement de ne souffler un mot à personne de sa visite.

Le bouquet qu'il portait s'était légèrement flétri depuis qu'il avait cueilli les fleurs mais il était encore joli, dégageant un parfum léger et délicat.

Quand il avait décidé de rendre une visite romantique surprise, sans cérémonie et sans envoyer un message d'avertissement au préalable, cela avait semblé être une bonne idée, à ce moment-là, une idée qui plairait et honorerait sa Jane. Mais maintenant qu'il était réellement à Wolf Hall, Henry réalisa qu'il avait négligé de réfléchir à un problème vital et pratique – comment allait-il trouver Jane sans demander à un domestique et sans l'alerter de sa présence?

Après tout, elle pouvait tout aussi bien passer la nuit loin de chez elle. Elle était tellement douce et aimante qu'il pouvait imaginer qu'elle avait de nombreuses amies qui ne seraient que ravies de l'avoir comme invitée pour la nuit, maintenant qu'elle était revenue de la cour, désireuses de passer autant de temps que possible avec elle avant qu'elle ne reparte, cette fois pour faire de Whitehall sa maison permanente. Peut-être qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien... non, pas pour rien, puisqu'il pourrait quand même parler avec Sir John, son vieil ami et les deux fils de son ami, qui étaient des jeunes hommes bien élevés. Mais il serait quand même décevant d'apprendre qu'après son voyage, Jane n'était pas là.

Bien que sa fierté se rétracta à l'idée de trouver un domestique pour lui demander assistance afin de localiser les Seymour, le questionner pour découvrir si, oui ou non, Jane était là en premier lieu, Henry était presque prêt à le faire lorsqu'il entendit le son de voix venant de derrière une lourde porte en bois, la porte du bureau de Sir John, s'il se souvenait correctement.

Il pu entendre Jane parler et un lent sourire commença à s'étendre sur son visage au son de la voix de sa bien-aimée... seulement pour commencer à s'effacer lorsqu'il entendit Sir John répondre.

"Je suis tellement fier de vous, mon enfant," malgré la lourde porte, Henry pouvait facilement comprendre les mots de l'autre homme, de même que le ton de fierté paternelle insuffler dans sa voix. "J'ai toujours su qu'avec votre beauté et vos vertus, vous étiez sûre de bien faire, et qu'il serait assez facile pour moi de vous trouver un bon parti, même sans une dot élevée pour tenter un homme jusqu'à l'autel. Mais jamais, dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pu imaginer ceci! Il ne faudra plus longtemps avant que je vois ma Janey devenir la nouvelle Reine d'Angleterre!"

Il était assez naturel qu'il soit fier d'elle, se dit fermement Henry – il aurait été fier d'avoir une fille comme Jane – et il n'était pas surprenant que Sir John puisse prédire qu'il verrait bientôt sa fille assise sur le trône comme femme et épouse la plus chère du Roi. Henry n'avait peut-être pas encore indiquer ses intentions envers Jane, du moins pas ouvertement puisque cela ne serait pas convenable tant qu'Anne était en vie et s'appelait elle-même son épouse et Reine, mais seul un imbécile aurait manqué le fait qu'il favorisait Jane et qu'il attendait plus d'elle que de devenir simplement sa prochaine maîtresse. Une chose à laquelle, se disait-il, il n'aurait jamais donné son accord, même si elle avait été consentante, il ne l'aurait pas déshonorée comme ça. Et Sir John n'était pas un imbécile.

"Je n'ai jamais rêvé que cela puisse être possible!" dit Jane, légèrement essoufflée avec émerveillement, ses mots ramenant le sourire sur les lèvres d'Henry alors qu'il écoutait, ravi de la modestie de sa chérie et par le fait que, contrairement à Anne, elle n'avait jamais été ambitieuse pour son propre essor ni même celui de sa famille. Elle n'avait même jamais fait une allusion pour qu'il puisse peut-être faire quelque chose pour son père ou ses frères, profitant du fait que le Roi d'Angleterre l'aimait et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir. Il était certain qu'elle l'aurait aimé tout autant s'il avait été un humble palefrenier, ne pouvant lui offrir ni titre ni richesse. "Lorsque vous m'avez dit que je pourrais être Reine, après que le Roi ait demandé à me servir – je n'avais pas oser croire que vous puissiez avoir raison!"

Quoi? Henry était certain qu'il avait dû mal comprendre, se disant que Jane était simplement excitée par tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines et qu'elle était tellement impressionnée par la perspective de devenir son épouse qu'elle parlait follement.

"Je dois avouer que je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même, pas au début," dit gaiement Sir John. Henry pouvait l'imaginer tapoter la main de sa fille, ou effleurer peut-être un baiser contre ses cheveux ou sa joue. "Cela ne m'a pas étonné que le Roi prenne goût à vous, mon enfant, mais, même si beaucoup de personnes souhaitaient voir la Reine Anne retirée et même si le Roi lui-même se lassait d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas être écartée, pas encore, surtout pas alors qu'elle était enceinte. C'est une miséricorde que le bébé ait été perdu, ou il aurait pu mettre un terme à tous nos espoirs." Ajouta-t-il, son ton bien plus froid que d'habitude.

Malgré le fait qu'il était vrai qu'Anne et lui avaient eu des problèmes et qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme autrefois, Henry était tout de même mécontent d'entendre l'un de ses sujets, même quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu appeler ami, en parler aussi ouvertement. Son mariage était un sujet privé et s'il avait des problèmes, cela ne regardait personne d'autre que lui. Mais ce qui le mettait réellement en colère, c'était la façon dont Sir John parlait de la fausse couche d'Anne, l'insensibilité dans sa voix alors qu'il se référait au fils perdu d'Henry, se réjouissant que le bébé était perdu parce que cela voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas constituer une menace pour ses ambitions pour sa propre famille.

Il désirait entendre Jane protester contre les mots de son père, déclarer qu'elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais eu aucun espoir de s'asseoir sur le trône si cela voulait dire que le Roi pouvait avoir le fils vivant et l'héritier dont il avait besoin, même si la naissance d'un fils d'Anne signifiait la mort de tout espoir qu'elle aurait pu nourrir de la remplacer. Il essaya de se dire qu'il était injuste d'attendre d'une bonne fille, respectueuse et obéissante, de contredire son père comme ça, de se forcer à croire qu'il serait mécontent d'entendre Jane discuter avec Sir John si elle essayait de le contredire, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se convaincre que c'était la raison pour laquelle Jane restait silencieuse.

"C'est une miséricorde que Maître Cromwell et la Reine se soient disputés et qu'il ne désire plus se rattacher à ses intérêts." Dit une troisième personne, qu'Henry reconnu comme étant Edward Seymour, d'une voix calme, mesurée, presque dénuée d'émotion. "Tant qu'il était de son côté, il est certain qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de protéger sa position et son pouvoir et d'encourager le Roi à penser à elle en des termes favorables à nouveau. Une fois qu'Anne a perdu son soutien, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne dégringole."

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit Jane, faisant inconsciemment écho aux pensées d'Henry. "La Reine Anne a été condamnée d'adultère, mon frère, de trahison. Il est certain que même l'amitié de Maître Cromwell n'aurait pu l'aider à ce sujet; elle aurait quand même dû payer le prix de ses crimes. Maître Cromwell n'avait rien à voir avec eux, après tout."

Le silence qui suivit fut long et embarrassant, lourd de sens et de mots non prononcés et, alors qu'il écoutait, désireux d'entendre comment Edward ou Sir John allait répondre à cela, Henry pu sentir un noeud se former dans son ventre, aussi lourd qu'une balle de plomb.

Il était vrai qu'Anne et Cromwell, qui s'étaient si bien entendus autrefois et qu'il aurait pu décrire comme alliés, s'étaient brouillés ces derniers mois. Il était conscient du fait qu'ils avaient eu des désagréments concernant les intentions de Cromwell pour les monastères mais il l'avait très peu remarqué. Anne n'était qu'une femme après tout et, même si elle était plus intelligente et bien mieux éduquée que la plupart de son sexe, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle ait la même prise qu'un homme sur les sujets politiques et les affaires d'état. La rumeur disait qu'Anne avait été particulièrement mécontente devant le fait que Cromwell avait offert de donner ses appartements à la famille Seymour, et qu'elle avait même fait des menaces contre lui – c'était absurde de sa part, si c'était vrai, puisqu'elle avait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas en position de pouvoir proférer des menaces contre quelqu'un qui avait les faveurs d'Henry – mais est-ce qu'Edward Seymour avait raison en disant que leur dispute avait mené à la chute d'Anne?

Comme Jane l'avait dit, si Anne était coupable d'adultère et de trahison, alors peu importe qu'elle ait ou non la garantie de Cromwell, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne dégringole. Si leur dispute avait mené à la chute d'Anne… Henry ne voulait pas suivre cette pensée jusqu'à sa conclusion logique mais il ne pu s'en empêcher.

Une partie de lui – même une très grande partie de lui – avait envie de trouver l'un des domestiques, lui demander de faire savoir aux Seymour qu'il était là et continuer sa visite comme prévu, ignorant tout ce qu'il avait entendu, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela.

L'arrêt de mort d'Anne était toujours posé sur son bureau à Whitehall, attendant la signature qui scellerait son destin.

S'il allait la signer, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des doutes.

Le bouquet lui glissa des doigts et il n'essaya pas de le ramasser, laissant les fleurs éparpillées sur le sol en bois tandis qu'il s'éloignait, déterminée à trouver des réponses.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Chapitre Deux**

**16 Mai 1536**

Bien qu'Henry était généralement un lève-tôt, quelqu'un qui aimait se lever peu après l'aube afin de pouvoir manger un rapide petit déjeuner et puis sortir pour une ballade à cheval matinale avec quelques compagnons privilégiés avant de devoir rentrer pour diriger son attention sur les affaires d'Etat qui l'attendraient quand il reviendrait, il était rarement éveillé aussi tôt dans la journée, quand le ciel était encore sombre et avant que la plupart des habitants de la cour, y compris les valets de la Chambre Privée qui l'assistaient, ne soient réveillés. Mais l'heure précoce n'était pas la seule nouveauté, sa solitude était également une nouvelle expérience pour lui.

En tant que Roi, il devait être assisté à chaque instant. A moins qu'il ne partage le lit avec sa femme, l'un des valets de sa Chambre Privée dormait sur une paillasse à côté de son lit, armé d'un poignard et prêt à entrer en action pour le défendre si une personne qui lui voulait du mal entrait dans la pièce, une tradition qui remontait à une époque antérieure, quand les Rois ne pouvaient pas toujours être certains de pouvoir dormir en toute sécurité dans leur lit. Et le matin, ce valet était responsable du réveil et de l'appel de ses autres domestiques pour qu'ils puissent veiller à ses besoins pendant qu'il se lavait, s'habillait et rompait le jeûne, sa routine étant ponctuée de rituels qui s'étaient développés sur des centaines d'années pour garantir que ceux qui veillaient aux besoins personnels du Roi étaient conscients de l'honneur de leur position, même si leurs tâches pouvaient être modestes.

Il était très rare qu'il soit autorisé à être seul; s'il dormait dans ses appartements, alors ses domestiques l'encadraient dès qu'il sortait du lit. Mais s'il passait la nuit dans le lit d'Anne, alors ses dames de compagnie se hâtaient de veiller à leurs besoins quand ils se réveillaient.

Il n'avait plus partagé le lit d'Anne depuis la nuit où il était venu dans ses appartements pour trouver des festivités impromptues en cours, ceux qui y participaient se taisant dès qu'il était entré, comme des enfants qui s'étaient fait surprendre à quelques mauvais coups, quelque chose qui lui avait donné l'impression qu'ils le voyaient comme un ogre, comme un parent strict qui était venu les punir pour leur conduite, et il avait été irrité qu'ils puissent lui donner cette impression, presque comme s'il avait eu tort de les interrompre. Il n'était pas comme son père avait été, un homme austère et sans joie qui aurait indubitablement émis une réprimande sévère s'il avait trouvé les jeunes gens de sa cour en train de prendre part à leurs propres festivités, des festivités qu'il aurait considérées comme malséantes, loin du reste de la cour et sans avoir été correctement chaperonnées. Il était encore jeune, il aurait dû être au coeur d'une telle fête, au lieu d'être celui dont la seule présence avait suffi à lancer un voile sombre sur la gaieté, les réduisant au silence aussi abruptement et les laissant mal à l'aise.

Il leur en avait voulu pour leur capacité à lui faire ressentir cela et il avait été déterminé à leur montrer que s'ils l'avaient rejeté, en l'excluant de leur cercle jeune et vital et en assumant qu'il était incapable de s'amuser comme eux, alors ils se méprenaient beaucoup.

Cette nuit-là, Anne et lui avaient dansé la volta ensemble, après quoi il l'avait prise dans ses bras, aboyant l'ordre que tous les autres présents devaient quitter la pièce immédiatement, après quoi il avait porté Anne, légèrement pompette et hilare après le vin qu'elle avait bu, jusqu'à sa chambre pour être avec elle une fois encore.

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, même à Brandon, son plus proche ami, leur rapport sexuel l'avait un peu effrayé cette nuit-là. C'était comme s'ils avaient été tous les deux possédés, leur besoin tellement intense qu'ils avaient été poussés à s'arracher leurs vêtements au lieu de perdre de précieuses secondes à les ôter comme il fallait.

Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un aussi désespérément qu'il avait eu besoin d'Anne à cet instant.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'avait eu aucune intention de coucher avec elle et réfléchissait déjà à quand Brandon et lui partiraient pour l'une de leurs excursions de chasse, les excursions qu'il utilisait comme couverture lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de trouver une jolie femme consentante avec qui être... non pas qu'Anne ait jamais eu le sens de profiter de sa discrétion et de l'opportunité que cela lui donnait de fermer les yeux et de maintenir un peu de dignité en prétendant qu'elle n'était pas au courant du fait qu'il avait d'autres femmes, ce qui signifiait que personne d'autre à la cour ne songerait à lui mentionner le sujet... Mais quand il l'avait vue cette nuit-là, tournoyant dans les bras d'un de ses courtisans pendant qu'ils dansaient, quand il l'avait vue aussi heureuse dans son propre cercle d'amis, loin de la formalité rigide du reste de la cour, et plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été en sa présence dernièrement, il avait été obligé de la posséder, totalement, de se rassurer qu'elle était encore à lui.

Et elle l'avait été, tout comme il avait été à elle, du moins pendant quelques temps, quelques précieux moments où le reste de la cour, le reste du pays et le reste du monde s'étaient estompés, ne laissant plus qu'eux.

Ils auraient pu être les deux seules personnes du monde encore en vie.

Elle l'avait effrayé cette nuit-là, après qu'ils aient terminé et ils avaient été couchés côte à côte, haletant après leur effort.

Ce n'était pas qu'Anne lui avait qu'elle voulait à nouveau concevoir, concevoir un fils; il y avait peu, s'il y en avait, de choses qu'Henry voulait plus que le fait qu'elle puisse venir le voir pour lui dire que leur fils grandissait dans ses entrailles et que, avec la grâce de Dieu, il pourrait s'attendre à un Prince de Wales dans neuf mois, le fils dont il avait besoin pour assurer la sécurité de l'Angleterre, pour garantir la survie de sa dynastie et la continuation du travail de son père. Il n'avait pas reproché à Anne de souhaiter cela et il avait été content de voir que, peu importe ses imperfections en tant que Reine, au moins elle comprenait que c'était son devoir de lui donner un héritier fort. Mais il avait été dérangé par la sauvagerie dans ses yeux alors qu'elle continuait, l'expression désespérée, presque sans espoir sur son visage pendant qu'elle parlait.

_"Mais je ne peux pas." _

_"Pourquoi?" Il se tourna pour la regarder alors, se demandant comment elle pouvait en être aussi sure, étant donné que cela ne faisait pas encore deux ans depuis la naissance d'Elizabeth. Sa fausse couche de l'année dernière avait été un coup dur pour tous les deux, il mentirait s'il essayait de le nier, ou de prétendre qu'il n'était pas fâché ou déçu de l'échec d'Anne, mais de telles tragédies étaient loin d'être du jamais vu. D'autres femmes avaient perdu des bébés et, dans de nombreux cas, elles avaient quand même été capables de porter des fils résistants par la suite, comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était jamais produit. Durant un instant, il s'était demandé si sa femme était sur le point de lui avouer qu'un médecin ou une sage-femme lui avait dit qu'elle souffrait de dégâts, soit de quand Elizabeth était née ou soit quand elle avait perdu leur second enfant, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus espérer concevoir et porter un fils, se demandant s'il devrait la réconforter si c'était le cas ou être colère contre elle, mais les prochains mots qui quittèrent sa bouche l'horrifièrent._

_"Tant qu'elles seront en vie, je ne pourrais pas concevoir de fils." Son ton était mort, presque rêveur tandis qu'elle parlait, comme si ses paroles n'étaient pas vraiment destinées à ses oreilles, comme si c'était une pensée qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'exprimer tout haut, du moins pas en sa présence, mais il pouvait voir que c'était une pensée qu'elle avait déjà eue auparavant, peut-être à plusieurs reprises._

_Il se recula un peu d'elle, voulant pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et discerner sa réaction, se demandant comment elle en était venue à cette idée, se demandant si elle croyait qu'elle avait été maudite pour l'empêcher de porter un fils. Dieu savait qu'elle avait beaucoup d'ennemis, des personnes qui priaient indubitablement pour qu'Anne ne puisse jamais porter un fils vivant. "Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire?"_

_Anne l'embrassa avant de répondre, toujours avec le même ton à moitié mort. "Katherine et sa fille."_

_Il la repoussa loin de lui, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles, espérant à moitié qu'il avait seulement imaginé qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots, fait une telle suggestion. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse! "Etes-vous en train de dire que vous voulez que je les tue?" demanda-t-il, espérant qu'elle le nierait, qu'elle lui assurerait que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'elle ne demandait pas qu'il fasse tuer une Princesse d'Espagne, une femme bonne, si ce n'était obstinée, avec qui il avait vécu de nombreuses années, qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de faire tuer sa propre fille, son premier enfant vivant. _

_Il voulait désespérément croire qu'elle ne lui demanderait jamais ça._

_Anne ne répondit pas et quand il la regarda dans les yeux, il se demanda si elle avait compris, ou même entendu, sa question. Il y avait une touche de folie dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle se couchait au-dessus de lui, traînant une série de baisers le long de son corps, comme si quelque chose dans son esprit s'était brisé, comme si la femme qu'il aimait était morte et avait laissé derrière elle quelqu'un capable de demander à un homme de sacrifier la vie de sa fille afin de gagner un fils._

Leur fils avait été conçu cette nuit-là.

Non! Se rappela énergiquement henry. Le garçon qu'Anne avait perdu ne pouvait pas avoir été son fils. Le Dr Linacre avait dit qu'il y avait des signes de déformation et il était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ait pu engendrer un enfant endommagé... presque sûr.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que le moment de la conception de l'enfant correspondait à la date à laquelle il avait été avec Anne – et ce n'était certainement pas une date qu'il était susceptible d'oublier! – de la même façon qu'il ne pouvait entièrement rejeter la possibilité que, bien qu'il était un homme fort, en bonne santé et viril, il aurait pu engendré un fils qui n'était pas aussi fort ou aussi parfait que lui, tout comme une mère magnifique et un père séduisant pouvaient s'accoupler et produire des enfants qui avaient des traits ordinaires, ou comme un homme et une femme tous deux intelligents pouvaient s'accoupler et créer un enfant qui n'était pas béni des cadeaux de ses parents, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait rejeter la possibilité que le choc d'Anne face à sa chute ou après l'avoir trouvé avec Jane sur les genoux avait pu causer des dégâts à l'enfant dans ses entrailles, un enfant qui, autrement, serait né sain et sauf.

Peut-être que le Dr Linacre s'était simplement trompé lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il y avait des signes de déformation; l'enfant avait semblé bien formé quand Henry l'avait vu, minuscule bien sûr, bien trop minuscule pour vivre, mais parfait, des traits délicats du visage jusqu'aux doigts menus de chaque mains fragiles. Quand il l'avait vu, avant qu'il ne sache pour Anne, Henry avait imaginé que si le bébé avait vécu, il aurait véritablement été son image vivante, comme Anne l'avait suggéré, un vrai Tudor, et il avait été chagriné pour le fils qui n'avait jamais eu une chance de naître, ressentant une montée de fureur envers Anne pour avoir explosé avec une telle passion quand elle l'avait trouvé avec Jane; il n'y avait pas de mal à ce qu'il avait fait avec Jane mais la rage irrationnelle et inconvenante d'Anne à leur vue avait tué leur enfant.

Est-ce que le garçon lui aurait ressemblé s'il avait vécu, ou est-ce qu'Anne lui aurait présenté un 'fils' dont le visage portait le cachet de la paternité de Smeaton, ou Norris ou Brereton?

Il souhaitait pouvoir être certain que l'enfant mort n'était pas de lui, qu'il puisse avoir la certitude que ce qu'il avait dit à Brandon concernant l'impossibilité que l'enfant perdu d'Anne ait été le sien était la vérité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter du fait qu'il y ait jamais eu une possibilité qu'il ait été engendré par un autre homme.

Il avait besoin de croire qu'Anne était coupable mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser les doutes de son esprit.

Edward Seymour avait laissé entendre que si ce n'était pour le fait qu'Anne ne bénéficiait plus du soutien de Cromwell, elle aurait peut-être encore profité de son ancienne position au pouvoir, aurait peut-être encore occupé une place dans ses bonnes grâces, tout comme Sir John avait suggéré que si le bébé avait vécu, Anne serait encore Reine.

Ils ne croyaient pas sincèrement qu'Anne était coupable, leur silence quand Jane avait questionné leurs observations avait été clair, mais avaient-ils raison?

Si Anne était innocente, alors il ne pouvait pas signer son arrêt de mort, ni ceux des hommes accusés avec elle.

S'il le faisait, s'il autorisait qu'ils soient tués alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment commis de crime, alors il ne pourrait s'attendre à ce que Dieu leur fasse, à Jane et lui, une faveur lorsque le moment viendrait pour eux de se marier. Il ne bénirait jamais leur union avec un fils si cette union n'était rendue possible que par le meurtre d'Anne. Tous les enfants que Jane porterait, si elle était autorisée à en concevoir un seul, seraient morts nés, leurs vies emportées comme acquittement pour le sang qui aurait été versé pour ouvrir la voie à l'union de leurs parents. Ils seraient maudits, bien plus qu'Henry ne l'avait été avec Katherine alors qu'il avait au moins péché dans l'ignorance avec elle, et pris des mesures pour rectifier la situation quand il avait fini par comprendre le grave péché qu'il avait commis.

Si Anne était innocente et qu'il autorisait son exécution, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

Cela aurait dû être tellement facile pour lui de signer l'arrêt mais quelque chose retenait sa main. Même lorsqu'il souleva la plume, déterminé à essayer à nouveau et ne pas être vaincu par la force qui l'empêchait de signer, elle était lourde et gênante dans sa main, et il semblait que le simple fait d'écrire son nom exigerait un effort herculéen de sa part.

Etait-ce la façon de Dieu de lui parler, de lui dire qu'Anne était innocente et de l'empêcher de la condamner injustement et, ainsi, de se damner lui-même, ou est-ce que ses doutes provenaient du fait que, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, toute la souffrance et la misère qui avaient découlées de son besoin d'avoir Anne pour femme, et malgré le fait qu'il avait trouvé une dame qu'il aimait vraiment, une partie de lui tenait toujours à Anne, une partie de lui répugnait à l'idée de demander sa mort, souhaitant l'épargner, peu importe les crimes qu'elle avait commis contre lui?

Avait-il _envie_ qu'elle soit innocente?

Henry essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait ressenti quand on lui avait d'abord dit que le comportement d'Anne était préoccupant, et plus tard quand on lui avait dit que Smeaton avait avoué. Il était en colère, certainement, et blessé. La connaissance de la trahison d'Anne l'enrageait, la pensée que la femme qu'il avait aimée autrefois l'avait rendu cocu le blessait et l'humiliait mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose d'autre aussi…

Du soulagement.

Il avait pris sa décision de se débarrasser d'Anne après qu'elle ait fait une fausse couche, cette seconde perte pour la succession et une perte pour laquelle elle avait osé _le_ blâmer, revendiquant que cela ne serait jamais arrivé si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé assis avec Jane. Si elle avait pleuré, si elle l'avait supplié de lui pardonner d'avoir perdu leur garçon, il pensait qu'il aurait peut-être eu un peu pitié d'elle, qu'il l'aurait consolée pour leur perte partagée, mais au lieu de cela, elle s'était retournée contre lui, en l'accusant.

Elle avait eu l'air tellement pathétique alors, son visage pâle et tiré et ses cheveux humides de sueur, sa chemise de nuit pendant lâchement sur son corps maigre tandis qu'elle était recroquevillée sur le lit, souffrant toujours après sa fausse couche, blanche à cause de la perte de sang, ses traits tirés par la peur face au savoir certain que quand elle avait perdu son fils, elle avait perdu l'une des dernières attaches qui les liaient, de même que la sécurité de sa position d'épouse et de Reine d'Angleterre. Quand il l'avait regardée, il avait à peine reconnu la femme magnifique qui l'avait captivé si longtemps, la femme dont il reconnaissait et était encore fier de la beauté même alors qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme avant, même lorsqu'il avait commencé à trouver la compagnie des maîtresses et même des putains plus agréables que la sienne, sachant qu'au moins elle avait toujours l'air charmante et royale en public, même si son comportement n'était pas celui qu'il attendait de sa Reine.

Anne ne serait jamais moche, mais il y avait eu quelque chose d'insupportablement ordinaire chez elle cette nuit-là et, alors qu'il l'avait regardée, il avait imaginé ce que ses courtisans chuchoteraient sur lui si elle apparaissait à son bras, ressemblant à cela, et ce que les ambassadeurs rapporteraient à leurs maîtres dans leurs dépêches. Ils riraient tous de lui derrière son dos, se moquant de lui, amusés par la pensée que le Roi d'Angleterre avait pratiquement mis son pays sans dessus dessous, risquant une guerre contre l'Espagne et même l'excommunication, tout cela pour pouvoir épouser une femme qui n'était pas la plus belle du monde, une femme qui était née comme une simple fille de chevalier, une femme qui refusait de se conduire avec la dignité d'une Reine et qui insistait pour faire des scènes malséantes à propos de ses infidélités, refusant d'accepter que c'était le droit d'un Roi de prendre son plaisir quand et avec qui il le désirait, une femme qui ne lui avait donné qu'une fille vivante et qui semblait incapable de porter un fils.

Cette nuit-là, des pensées sur tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour gagner l'amour d'Anne et sa main en mariage l'embarrassèrent profondément, maintenant que tous ses glorieux rêves sur comment cela serait quand ils pourraient enfin être ensemble n'avaient rien donné.

Il avait dû être envoûté pour consentir à se donner un mal aussi extraordinaire, seulement pour une autre femme!

Cromwell avait été compatissant mais pragmatique quand il avait expliqué que, étant donné les circonstances, il ne serait pas facile d'annuler son mariage avec Anne, à moins d'être prêt à prendre la décision drastique de revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit concernant l'invalidité de son mariage avec Katherine, reconnaissant que l'autorité de l'Evêque de Rome surpassait celle du Chef Suprême de l'Eglise et acceptant l'ancien verdict sur la Grand Affaire, quelque chose qui invaliderait automatiquement son mariage avec Anne, comme il avait été fait durant la vie de Katherine, faisant de la petite Elizabeth une bâtarde et restaurant Mary, sa fille aînée, fière et têtue, en tant que princesse. Cela aurait résolu le problème d'Anne, le libérant pour épouser Jane mais c'était quelque chose qu'Henry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait supporter la pensée de ramper vers Rome comme un enfant se repentant de sa désobéissance.

La sorcellerie était une déclaration qui était susceptible d'être accueillie comme ridicule par la vaste majorité des gens, qui méprisaient de telles superstitions, et c'était une allégation qui était très difficile à prouver. C'était une habileté invisible et, hormis le Diable, seule la sorcière elle-même pouvait véritablement connaître sa culpabilité comme un fait. Anne était certainement assez intelligente pour savoir qu'elle ne devait pas laisser traîner des preuves de sombres pratiques là où elles pourraient être trouvées et utilisées contre elle, et pour veiller que toute activité interdite ait lieu en secret, bien loin des yeux de témoins potentiels. S'il essayait de déclarer qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé, le peuple se moquerait de lui.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le fait que la soeur d'Anne avait été son amante autrefois, aurait suffit à lui permettre d'annuler leur mariage, citant un degré proche et interdit d'affinité, but l'expression de Cromwell avait été grave alors qu'il conseillait de ne pas entreprendre ce type d'action, faisant remarquer à contre cœur que c'était quelque chose qui était très susceptible d'attirer le ridicule sur la tête d'Henry.

Avec Katherine, il avait été amené à croire que son mariage avec Arthur avait été non consommé et que la dispense du pape suffisait pour rendre leur mariage, qui aurait autrement été interdit, légitime. C'était une erreur de sa part, mais c'était une erreur honnête, faite de bonne foi après avoir été induit en erreur. Il était jeune à l'époque, pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'un garçon et ne pouvait pas être blâmé si ceux qui le conseillaient lui avaient donné un mauvais conseil, même s'il avait été bien trop empressé d'accepter leur verdict alors qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur pouvoir épouser la belle princesse Espagnole qui avait été la femme de son frère aîné. Avec Anne, il ne pouvait pas revendiquer qu'il n'était pas conscient du fait qu'il avait été l'amant de sa soeur, il ne pouvait pas non plus revendiquer d'avoir été ignorant du fait que son affinité à Anne par l'intermédiaire de Mary Boleyn était un obstacle au mariage; après tout, il avait cherché une dispense auprès de l'Evêque de Rome pour leur permettre d'être ensemble. Comme il avait épousé Anne, malgré la connaissance de leur affinité, il aurait l'air d'un imbécile – Cromwell n'avait peut-être pas utilisé le mot mais Henry était certain que l'autre homme le pensait – s'il essayait de citer cette même affinité comme raison pour laquelle leur mariage devrait maintenant être annulé.

Contrairement à la plupart des hommes de son statut, le père d'Anne n'avait pas arrangé un mariage pour sa plus jeune fille avant qu'elle n'ait atteint sa féminité – Henry pensait qu'il aurait fait de Thomas Boleyn un duc s'il pouvait fournir une preuve que des fiançailles, même hésitantes, avaient été convenues durant l'enfance d'Anne, une preuve qui aurait invalidé son mariage avec elle sans lui nuire – donc il ne pouvait pas revendiquer un précontrat.

Les lèvres de Cromwell s'étaient courbées en un demi sourire désabusé tandis qu'il faisait observer qu'ils avaient peut-être fait un travail trop consciencieux pour sécuriser la position d'Anne en tant que Reine en vertu de la loi Anglaise et en vertu du droit canonique de l'Eglise d'Angleterre pour qu'elle soit facilement détachée de cet emplacement, mais quand Henry avait insisté qu'il s'arrangerait pour que cela soit fait, il avait promis qu'il trouverait un moyen, demandant seulement que jusqu'à ce qu'un moyen soit trouvé, Henry ne donne pas à Anne, sa famille ou ceux qui la soutenaient une raison de croire que sa position était en danger, par peur qu'ils trouvent peut-être un moyen de contrecarrer leurs efforts s'ils étaient au courant de leur existence. Il était essentiel qu'Anne soit poussée à croire qu'elle était pardonnée pour sa fausse couche et qu'Henry fasse tout ce qu'il pouvait pour détourner les soupçons qu'il pouvait envisager l'idée de s'en débarrasser, surtout puisque cela ne ferait aucun bien à la réputation de Jane si elle était pointée du doigt comme étant la raison de la rupture du mariage royal. Il y avait peu qu'il n'aurait pas fait si cela voulait dire protéger Jane.

Henry avait dû jouer son rôle, apparaître en public avec Anne à son bras, s'assurer de la traiter cordialement et courtoisement quand d'autres étaient présents et de continuer à publiquement soutenir sa position comme étant sa Reine – il pouvait imaginer quel choc désagréable cela avait été pour Chapuys, qui n'avait jamais été capable de dissimuler ni son aversion d'Anne ni son soutien ardent de Katherine et Mary, de se faire dire, en des termes non équivoques, que toute alliance entre l'Angleterre et l'Espagne serait conditionnelle de l'acceptation écrite de l'Empereur d'Anne comme Reine d'Angleterre! – au moins assez longtemps pour que Cromwell trouve une solution au problème qu'elle posait.

Cela avait-il été sa solution?

Cromwell avait-il vu la réponse à leur dilemme quand Brandon avait confié à Henry que des rumeurs circulaient à la cour sur la conduite d'Anne, insinuant que ses relations avec certains courtisans qu'elle divertissait dans ses appartements étaient source d'inquiétude? Il avait dû savoir que si des preuves qu'elle avait commis un adultère pouvaient être trouvées, une offense de trahison dans son cas, alors personne n'aurait pu condamner Henry pour avoir ordonner son exécution, tout comme il aurait su que, alors qu'Anne aurait pu représenter une menace pour la validité de son prochain mariage durant le reste de sa vie, même si leur union était annulée, tout comme Katherine avait jeté une ombre sur son mariage avec Anne tant qu'elle avait été en vie, une fois que les deux femmes qui s'étaient appelées ses femmes étaient bel et bien mortes, la validité de son troisième mariage, de même que la légitimité des enfants de ce mariage, serait indéniable.

Autant qu'il aurait aimé croire que les paires siégeant au jugement quand Anne passait devant le tribunal ne l'auraient jamais condamnée pour un crime qu'ils pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas commis, pas même pou gagner ses faveurs, Henry n'arrivait pas à repousser cette possibilité. Il savait bien que la priorité des vingt-six nobles qui agissaient en tant que juges aurait été de le satisfaire, même si le satisfaire voulait dire qu'ils devaient déclarer coupable une femme innocente de crimes capitaux, la condamnant à une mort de traître. S'ils avaient cru que c'était ce qu'il voulait, ils auraient eu peur de faire autrement, par crainte qu'eux aussi puissent se retrouver accuser avec elle.

Il avait su que ce serait le cas, su que s'ils croyaient qu'il voulait qu'ils rendent un verdict coupable, ils le feraient. Quand le Duc de Buckingham avait été jugé pour trahison, tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour s'assurer que les paires le jugeant en viennent au verdict qu'il désirait, plutôt qu'à celui que Wolsey recommandait et avec lequel Henry n'était pas du tout d'accord, avait été d'envoyer Brandon chez Norfolk pour faire passer des allusions appuyées sur le résultat escompté du jugement de Buckingham, accompagné par des menaces légèrement voilées sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il échouait à tenir ses engagements.

Il ne s'était peut-être pas arrangé pour envoyer un message similaire aux paires siégeant au jugement du cas d'Anne mais s'il était connu qu'il se lassait d'Anne et qu'il ne serait pas déplu d'avoir une excuse aussi parfaite pour se débarrasser d'elle, il ne pouvait repousser la possibilité qu'ils aient pu penser le satisfaire en lui fournissant cette excuse, une excuse que personne en Angleterre ne pourrait le blâmer d'avoir prise même sans leur avoir demandé.

Avaient-ils pensé qu'Anne était innocente, avec certains d'entre eux votant pour sa culpabilité avec beaucoup de répugnance, par peur de s'attirer la colère de leur Roi s'ils refusaient de le faire, et avec ceux qui avaient volontiers voté pour sa culpabilité, poussés par la rancune et un désir de se débarrasser d'elle, même s'ils pensaient qu'elle était innocente des crimes dont elle était accusée?

Cela semblait plausible, bien trop plausible à son goût.

Ce qu'il avait entendu à Wolf Hall ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit, les quelques phrases qui avaient ébranlé sa foi en la condamnation d'Anne. Edward Seymour croyait clairement que si elle n'avait pas perdu le soutien de Cromwell, Anne n'aurait jamais perdu sa place en tant que Reine, et Sir John ne l'avait pas contredit. Ils croyaient qu'Anne était innocente, il le savait, mais avaient-ils raison?

Anne pouvait-elle être innocente?

Il avait besoin de savoir, et si Edward Seymour avait raison pour le rôle de Cromwell, alors il ne pouvait pas croire avec toute confiance que son Chancelier et ancien secrétaire n'essayerait pas de le duper avec une excuse à point, en promettant que l'investigation avait été consciencieuse et le jugement irréprochablement équitable. Si Cromwell avait menti alors, même si Henry avait été rassuré par ce qu'il avait entendu, Dieu ne serait pas berné et Il les punirait quand même, lui et Jane, pour la mort d'Anne.

Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Cromwell.

S'il voulait des réponses, alors il devait aller les chercher lui-même.

* * *

La nervosité de Cranmer fut apparente dès qu'Henry entra dans son appartement. L'archevêque de Cantebury, qui avait été un ecclésiastique obscure moins d'une décennie plus tôt et qui devait son ascension au fait qu'il avait pu fournir à Henry des conseil inestimables lorsqu'il était question de sa Grande Affaire, se leva précipitamment quand Henry entra, faisant une profonde révérence mais, malgré le fait que Cranmer gardait la tête baissée, Henry put voir que ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge et que ses joues étaient striées de larmes séchées, une indication claire qu'il avait pleuré, probablement pendant un certain temps.

Il affectionnait Anne et avait une haute opinion d'elle, Henry le savait; il la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années, depuis qu'il avait commencé à servir sa famille comme chapelain et il n'était pas surprenant qu'il trouvait pénible l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Autant que cela irritait Henry de penser que qui que ce soit puisse témoigner de la sympathie pour Anne et se lamenter de son destin vu les circonstances, avec Cranmer, c'était compréhensible.

"Votre Eminence." Le salua Henry sur un ton pincé avant que Cranmer ne puisse dire un mot pour l'accueillir, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce durant environ une minute avant de reprendre la parole, essayant de décider de ce qu'il devrait dire, de trouver les mots justes qui lui donneraient les réponses dont il avait besoin. "Vous avez tenu le rôle du confesseur de la Reine, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-il enfin, rencontrant le regard de l'autre homme. "Je veux… J'ai besoin de savoir…"

"Mais Votre Majesté," protesta Cranmer avant qu'il n'ait pu finir d'exprimer sa requête, alarmé par la direction de la conversation et essayant d'y mettre un terme avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sur ce chemin. "Peu importe ce que Sa Majesté a pu me dire, elle l'a dit dans la confidence. Je ne peux briser le sceau du confessionnal, pas sans sa permission!"

"Je ne vous le demande pas." Aboya impatiemment Henry, irrité. "Je veux savoir ce que vous ressentez par rapport à tout cela, Votre Eminence. Les accusations faites concernant le comportement de la Reine, le procès, tout cela. Il n'y a pas de mal là-dedans." Expliqua-t-il, essayant de mettre ses pensées en mots. "Croyez-vous que la Reine est coupable des crimes pour lesquels elle a été condamnée?"

Cranmer était un homme intelligent, un homme avec une connaissance fine de la théologie qui lui permettait de voir des solutions qui ne seraient peut-être jamais venues à l'esprit d'un autre ecclésiastique, même un ecclésiastique qui occupait une position élevée dans la hiérarchie du clergé et qui déclarait être très habile dans les questions théologiques, mais il n'était pas du tout un bon menteur. Son visage était un livre ouvert à quiconque le regardait, et il était loin d'être habile pour dissimuler ses émotions. Il avait été le confesseur d'Anne et, même s'il ne pouvait répéter ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand elle s'était confessée et avait reçu l'absolution pour les péchés qu'elle avait commis et même si Henry répugnait de lui demander, si Anne avait confessé avoir commis un adultère – et elle avait certainement dû le confesser, par peur de tomber soudainement malade et de mourir avec un tel péché infâme sur la conscience, damnant son âme à l'Enfer pour l'éternité – et que Cranmer savait qu'elle était coupable, son visage le révélerait, même si sa langue ne le faisait pas.

"Je… Je…" bredouilla nerveusement Cranmer tandis qu'il essayait de décider de ce qu'il devrait dire, son besoin d'exprimer la vérité entrant en conflit avec sa peur d'offenser son maître s'il disait quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre. Comment pourrait-il dire au Roi d'Angleterre qu'il ne croyait pas en sa justice, tout du moins pas dans ce cas particulier? "Je ne peux croire que Votre Majesté aurait procédé à son encontre si vous ne croyez pas qu'elle soit coupable." Prononça-t-il, enfin, à la hâte, priant intérieurement pour qu'Henry soit satisfait de sa réponse et qu'il ne l'interroge pas davantage. S'il le faisait, Cranmer était terrifié qu'il puisse dire quelque chose qui attiserait la colère du Roi contre lui et attirerait son courroux sur sa tête, qui semblait un peu moins attachée à ses épaules depuis qu'Anne, sa patronne, était tombée en disgrâce.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé." Dit sévèrement Henry, ses soupçons soulevés par le choix des mots de Cranmer, le fait qu'il avait parlé de _lui_ et non d'_Anne_.

"Non, Votre Majesté." Approuva Cranmer, n'osant pas rencontrer son regard, craignant ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

"Je ne vous demande pas si vous croyez que je crois que la Reine est coupable," dit lentement Henry, faisant de son mieux pour réprimer son impatience croissante envers l'archevêque nerveux qui se tenait devant lui. "Je veux savoir si vous croyez ou non qu'elle est coupable."

"Je…" bégaya Cranmer, la vérité et son désir de voir la justice pour Anne exigeant une réponse, tandis que sa peur d'Henry en dictait une autre.

"Oui ou non, Votre Eminence." Lui dit Henry sans ménagement, devinant ce que l'autre homme voulait dire et qu'il avait peur de le dire. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre mais il en avait besoin. Il se força à faire un petit sourire encourageant à Cranmer, pour montrer à l'archevêque effrayé qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte, même s'il pensait qu'Henry ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. "C'est aussi simple que cela."

Rassemblant son courage, Cranmer prononça le seul mot qu'il avait envie de dire: "Non."

* * *

Henry n'avait mis un pied dans la Tour de Londres que deux fois avant aujourd'hui, la première fois avant son couronnement, quand Katherine et lui étaient restés dans les appartements royaux quelques nuits avant d'être couronnés, comme la tradition l'exigeait, une période qu'il se souvenait comme d'une grande célébration, avec sa nouvelle liberté qui lui montait à la tête comme du champagne. Et puis des années plus tard, avant le couronnement d'Anne, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle dorme seule, surtout étant donné sa condition physique délicate, et il était resté avec elle dans les appartements royaux, qui avaient été remis à neuf pour l'occasion.

Il n'avait jamais visité les donjons ni les cachots où les prisonniers étaient gardés, et il n'avait jamais souhaité le faire, tout du moins pas avant maintenant.

Maître Kingston avait clairement été surpris quand Henry était arrivé à la Tour, surtout lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il n'était accompagné que par un seul domestique. Quand Henry lui avait exprimé le but de sa visite, accompagnant l'explication d'un ordre que les exécutions des quatre hommes devant mourir demain soient repoussées jusqu'à nouvel avis, les yeux de l'autre homme s'étaient écarquiller de façon impossible mais il n'avait pas osé discuter, ni même questionner les raisons de sa décision, baissant simplement la tête en reconnaissance de l'ordre, promettant qu'il ferait ce qu'Henry commandait, et puis menant le chemin à travers le corps de garde, conduisant Henry dans la cour jusqu'à l'aile où les prisonniers étaient gardés.

La fenêtre d'Anne était parmi celles qui donnaient sur la cour, Henry le savait, même s'il ne savait pas quelle fenêtre était la sienne. Quand il avait découvert ce qu'elle avait fait... ce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait fait... il avait eu envie de donner l'ordre pour qu'elle soit enfermée dans le donjon le plus moite, humide et fétide de la Tour et il avait fallu un peu de persuasion de la part de Cromwell, qui croyait que cela serait mal vu par le peuple si elle était traitée comme cela, surtout avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment été jugée et déclarée coupable, pour qu'il ne se laisse fléchir et donne les ordres pour qu'elle soit logée dans des habitations relativement confortables et pourvue de domestiques, comme il convenait à son rang de Reine.

Il garda la tête baissée alors qu'il suivait Maître Kingston à travers la cour, craignant à moitié qu'Anne puisse regarder par sa fenêtre et qu'elle puisse l'apercevoir, qu'elle puisse même l'appeler, l'implorer d'écouter ses protestations d'innocence, de se souvenir de l'amour qu'ils partageaient autrefois et d'avoir pitié.

Il ne voulait pas la voir, pas maintenant.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il voulait voir pour le moment.

Il avait été révolté quand il avait appris que George Boleyn était soupçonné d'être l'amant de sa soeur, la pensée de l'accouplement entre frère et sœur le rendait malade. Il avait été surpris quand Brereton avait été nommé, comme il n'avait jamais cru que son valet était particulièrement apprécié par Anne et ne bénéficiait pas de sa confiance, ni qu'il chérissait des sentiments affectueux pour elle. Au contraire, il aurait eu tendance à dire qu'ils se détestaient. Il avait été indigné quand il avait entendu parler de Smeaton, sa fierté le mordant à la pensée qu'Anne avait pu passer de lui, le Roi d'Angleterre, aux bras d'un musicien ordinaire. Toutefois, des quatre hommes nommés et déclarés coupables d'avoir été les amants d'Anne, Norris était le pire pour lui, le coup qui faisait le plus de mal et pour plus longtemps.

Henry Norris était un de ses amis et il l'avait été depuis qu'il était petit garçon.

De tous les hommes de la cour, il aurait fait partie du peu de courtisans à qui Henry aurait dit pouvoir faire absolument confiance. Cela avait fait mal d'apprendre que quelqu'un avec qui il avait appris à s'entraîner dans sa jeunesse, quelqu'un qui avait monté et s'était battu à ses côtés, avait pu le trahir comme cela.

Quand Norris avait demandé sa permission pour courtiser Madge Shelton, une jeune femme qui avait été la maîtresse d'Henry durant une brève période et pour qui il avait encore une certaine affection, malgré le fait que leur liaison ait été courte, Henry avait donné son accord sans hésitation, croyant que son ami était un homme bon et honnête, un homme qui serait un mari gentil et aimant pour Madge. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'il avait la permission d'Henry et malgré le fait qu'Anne semblait encourager le parti pour sa cousine, Norris avait pris son temps concernant la demande en mariage, passant une grande quantité de son temps dans les appartements d'Anne, courtisant en apparence Madge mais semblant être plus intéressé par Anne elle-même, ne manquant jamais une opportunité de la vanter pour son travail concernant la réforme religieuse et pour discuter du sujet, pour lequel il avait un intérêt acharné, avec elle.

Henry avait entendu ces rumeurs mais les avait balayées de la main initialement, pensant que même si Norris ne lui avait pas été aussi fidèle, il penserait plus vite à voler que de commencer à flirter avec la femme de son ami et souverain, encore moins à aller plus loin que cela, et il était l'un des derniers hommes de la cour susceptibles d'attirer l'attention d'Anne. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il devait ressentir la plus petite pointe d'alarme face à la quantité de temps que Norris passait dans les appartements d'Anne.

Il avait été consterné et amèrement fâché quand il avait appris par Cromwell qu'il avait eu tort de faire autant confiance à Norris, de savoir qu'un homme qu'il avait appelé son ami l'avait cocufié, qu'il avait été disposé à le trahir en couchant avec sa femme et, encore plus que cela, disposé à risquer que s'il mettait Anne enceinte, son bâtard puisse un jour s'asseoir sur le trône.

Alors que Maître Kingston le menait le long d'un couloir tapissé de cachots de chaque côté, Henry put entendre des cris étouffés de protestations de quelques occupants, qui rechignaient à être gardés prisonniers et qui étaient inquiets d'apprendre quel serait leur sort. Ces cachots étaient réservés pour les prisonniers de haute naissance, dont le statut les protégeait d'être emprisonnés dans les donjons comme les personnes ordinaires et c'était ici que tous ceux, sauf un, qui avaient été arrêtés avec Anne étaient gardés.

En plus des quatre hommes qui étaient déclarés coupables d'avoir été les partenaires d'adultère d'Anne, un crime de trahison pour lequel il était prévu qu'ils meurent, Sir Thomas Wyatt et le père d'Anne, le Comte de Wiltshire, étaient aussi arrêtés et, bien qu'aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre aucun des deux comme l'investigation n'avait découvert aucune preuve contre eux, Cromwell avait recommandé que les deux hommes soient gardés dans la Tour, au moins pour l'instant, par peur que, s'ils étaient libres, ils puissent prendre la parole pour défendre Anne et rallier le peuple à sa cause, un risque qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre.

La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était que le peuple soutienne Anne encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Henry plissa légèrement le nez lorsque ses narines furent assaillies par une odeur piquante. Cette partie de la Tour était peut-être nettoyée à une fréquence assez régulière, mais il y avait toujours une odeur de déchet humain venant des fosses d'aisance, une odeur qui lui donna des hauts le cœur, même s'il résista de façon déterminée à la vague de nausée qui s'abattit sur lui.

Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer comme les prisonniers de la Tour trouveraient cela amusant, s'ils apprenaient que l'estomac de leur Roi était si délicat qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter l'odeur de sa propre prison, la prison dans laquelle de nombreuses personnes, y compris sa propre femme, étaient bannies quand elles le mécontentaient, sans vomir.

"Voici l'endroit, Votre Majesté." Dit respectueusement Maître Kingston, faisant une profonde révérence alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant l'une des portes des cachots. Devant le signe de tête d'Henry, il frappa sur la porte avec le poing, un geste de respect que le statut du prisonnier à l'intérieur exigeait, attendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Norris donne une réponse, il ôta le lourd verrou qui sécurisait la porte et l'ouvrit.

"Votre Majesté!" Norris sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il vit Henry, faisant une petite révérence et restant debout, attendant la permission avant de se rasseoir, quelque chose qu'Henry trouva absurdement amusant.

Si Norris n'osait pas s'asseoir en la présence d'Henry sans sa permission, aurait-il vraiment osé faire l'amour à sa femme?

"Vous pouvez nous laisser, Maître Kingston." Dit fermement Henry, ne voulant aucun témoin pour cet entretien.

Quand il avait pris la décision de venir à la Tour pour voir Norris, il n'avait pas su exactement ce qu'il voulait faire; s'il voulait interroger l'autre homme dans l'espoir de l'attraper en train de mentir, ce qui prouverait sa culpabilité, ou s'il voulait le supplier de le rassurer que les allégations contre lui et, par extension, contre Anne étaient fausses. Voulait-il entendre qu'Anne était coupable ou qu'elle était innocente? Voulait-il être rassuré qu'il pouvait signer l'arrête de mort d'Anne avec une conscience tranquille ou voulait-il se faire dire qu'il devait aller directement dans son appartement et donner l'ordre qu'elle soit libérée immédiatement, l'emmener loin de ce terrible endroit? Toutefois, maintenant qu'il était face à face avec Norris, maintenant qu'il voyait comme il était encore intimidé en sa présence, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, et il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle il voulait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

"Bien évidemment, Votre Majesté." Répondit docilement Maître Kingston, avec une autre révérence. Il sortit du cachot, reculant dans le couloir mais il hésita avant de fermer la porte, ne voulant clairement pas enfermer son Roi dans le cachot.

"Fermez la porte!" aboya Henry vers lui, sa patience à bout. Il voulait des réponses et il ne voulait pas les attendre plus longtemps qu'il n'y était obligé.

"Oui, Votre Majesté. Je serai à l'extérieur si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit." Dit Maître Kingston, fermant la porte derrière lui avec un bruit métallique ferme.

"Votre Majesté..." commença Norris aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls, son ton teinté d'espoir désespéré, comme un homme en train de se noyer qui venait juste d'apercevoir une branche qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se sortir des eaux prêtes à réclamer sa vie et qui était terrifié que s'il osait ne serait-ce que respirer, un vent cruel pourrait pousser cette branche hors de sa portée. "Votre Majesté, je vous jure que je n'ai jamais..."

"Taisez-vous." Lui dit sévèrement Henry. S'il avait voulu écouter des protestations suppliantes et larmoyantes d'innocence, il aurait été voir Anne. "Je ne suis pas venu ici pour cela."

"Alors pourquoi Votre Majesté est venue?" demanda Norris, dérouté.

"Vous avez été condamné à mort." Lui dit Henry sans ménagement. "Je suis enclin à être miséricordieux, et vous permettre de mourir par décapitation, au lieu de l'alternative... bien que je puisse changer d'avis." Ajouta-t-il, attendant un moment pour donner à Norris le temps de digérer la menace avant de continuer. Norris pâlit légèrement à la suggestion qu'il serrait peut-être forcé d'affronter la terrible mort d'un homme ordinaire mais il ne dit rien, et il n'implora pas pour en être épargner, au nom de leur ancienne amitié ou pour une autre raison. "Je pense qu'il est prudent de dire que vous n'avez plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas?" Norris acquiesça avec incertitude, ne sachant pas si Henry attendait une réponse plus explicite de sa part. "Ne le diriez-vous pas, Sir Henry?" répéta fermement Henry, n'étant pas satisfait par la réponse muette de l'autre homme. Il avait besoin de l'entendre le dire, de savoir que Norris comprenait pleinement ce qui était en jeu.

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Approuva doucement Norris, un éclair de souffrance traversant son visage à la pensée de ses enfants, qui n'avaient pas eu la permission de lui rendre visite depuis son arrestation – même s'ils avaient pu obtenir la permission, il ne leur aurait pas permis de venir. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille se souvienne de lui dans ce terrible endroit, ni qu'ils fâchent le Roi et qu'ils amènent le doute sur leur loyauté en donnant l'impression d'être trop compatissant avec un traître, même si ce traître était leur père.

"Vous êtes veuf, n'est-ce pas, Sir Henry?" demanda Henry, même s'il savait parfaitement bien que c'était le cas; Norris le lui avait dit lui-même quand il était venu chercher la permission de courtiser Madge. "Vos enfants..." Il fit un bruit désaprobateur, avec une sympathie feinte. "Je suis sûr que votre mort sera une grande perte pour eux – de même que la perte de vos propriétés." Comme Norris avait été disgracié pour trahison, tous ses biens étaient confisqués par la Couronne, ce qui signifiait que ses enfants n'auraient aucune revendication sur la fortune considérable de leur père pour leur appui futur. Une fois que Norris mort, sa famille serait sans le sous à moins qu'Henry ne décide d'être généreux et miséricordieux envers eux et leur permette d'hériter d'une portion des biens de leur père – il ne serait certainement pas enclin à être généreux avec les enfants d'un traître si leur père n'était pas prêt à coopérer avec lui maintenant.

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Répéta Norris, essayant de cacher la souffrance que cette pensée lui causait. Etant les enfants d'un traître déclaré coupable, ses fils et sa fille seraient des proscrits, n'étant pas les bienvenus à la cour et incapables de faire leur fortune là-bas. Comme ils seraient également privés de leur héritage, leur avenir serait lugubre, à moins que l'un de ses parents les plus éloignés ne soit prêt à intervenir et les prendre en charge, en sponsorisant leur éducation et en les aidant à se construire un avenir.

Henry l'observa en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole et, quand il le fit, sa voix étant plus gentille, presque amicale. "Il y a une alternative, Sir Henry," commença-t-il, se forçant à sourire. "Tout ce que je vous demande c'est que vous m'avouiez vos crimes. Parlez-moi de quand vous étiez l'amant de la Reine – non, ne dites rien pour l'instant." Dit-il fermement, voyant de l'expression sur le visage de Norris qu'il était prêt à nier l'accusation. "Laissez-moi finir, ensuite il sera temps pour vous de parler. Si vous m'avouez vos crimes, en privé, alors je suis prêt à vous offrir une grâce totale. Je ne veux rien entendre sur les autres," ajouta-t-il, juste au cas où Norris répugnait à l'idée de parler contre n'importe lequel des autres hommes qui étaient accusés, sachant qu'il ne voudrait pas les condamner, quoi qu'il arrive. "Vous étiez autrefois mon ami Sir Henry, et je n'ai aucun doute que c'est la Reine qui vous a séduit, non l'inverse – croyez-moi, je sais comme elle peut être tentante lorsqu'elle le veut." Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique, essayant de donner l'impression qu'il le pensait, comme s'il pouvait véritablement pardonner un homme qui avait été l'amant d'Anne, indépendamment de leur ancienne amitié. Il avait besoin que Norris le croit. "Si vous m'avouez vos crimes, en privé, alors vous pourrez quitter cet endroit, dans l'heure, en homme libre. Je ne vous confisquerais même pas vos propriétés. Ce sera comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé."

Alors qu'il faisait l'offre, il essaya de repousser les chuchotements de sa conscience, la voix persistante qui lui murmurait que même si Norris n'avait jamais couché avec Anne, même s'il n'avait jamais même pensé à le faire, l'offre était tellement tentante pour un homme confronté à la hache du bourreau, qu'il serait loin d'être surprenant s'il avouait quand même, disant à Henry ce qu'il voulait entendre dans l'espoir de pouvoir y gagner sa liberté.

Si Norris avouait, il l'accepterait comme un fait.

Si Norris avouait, il saurait qu'Anne était coupable et il pourrait oublier qu'il avait nourrit des doutes sur la question. Il retournerait à son bureau, signerait son arrêt de mort; autorisant Maître Kingston d'organiser sa mort en quelques jours et cela serait la fin du sujet. Il pourrait tourner la page, épouser sa Jane avant la fin du mois, et ensuite ils seraient heureux ensemble.

"Non." La voix de Norris fut douce mais déterminée quand il répondit.

"Que voulez-vous dire 'non'?" demanda Henry, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu, que Norris pourrait refuser une offre aussi généreuse que celle qu'il venait de lui faire, mais on ne pouvait se méprendre sur ce que l'autre homme avait dit. "Vous comprenez ce que je viens d'offrir..."

"Je comprends, Votre Majesté." Dit fermement Norris, sachant qu'il jetait à la poubelle sa chance de liberté et de regagner ses biens mais que sa conscience ne lui permettrait pas de faire autrement. "Je ne peux vous avouer car je n'ai commis aucune offense contre Votre Majesté. Je n'ai jamais été l'amant de la Reine et je préférerais mourir mille morts plutôt que de mentir et être la ruine d'une personne innocente – et c'est ma conviction que Sa Majesté ne vous a jamais fait injure. Les accusations sont fausses, totalement fausses! Vous devez certainement savoir que Sa Majesté ne songerait jamais à vous trahir de la sorte!"

"Sir Henry..."

"Non, Votre Majesté." Le coupa Norris. "Je ne mentirais pas pour sauver ma peau."

"Vous êtes un imbécile!" fit amèrement remarquer Henry, allant jusqu'à la porte et frappant dessus pour faire savoir à Maître Kingston qu'il voulait sortir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, que Norris, ou n'importe quel homme, pourrait décliner une offre aussi généreuse que celle qu'il venait de lui faire.

Il devait mentir... mais pourquoi mentirait-il?

Si Norris était coupable, alors peut-être qu'avant le procès, il aurait pensé avoir une chance de convaincre les juges de son innocence et de gagner sa liberté sans avoir à confesser les crimes terribles de trahison qu'il avait commis contre son Roi, pensant qu'il était assez intelligent et convainquant pour parvenir à les influencer et à leur faire croire qu'il n'aurait jamais pu commettre une telle offense, lui permettant de s'échapper avec sa vie, sa propriété et son bon nom intact, mais le procès était fini maintenant. Norris avait été déclaré coupable, comme les autres, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir une chance de grâce maintenant.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner s'il acceptait l'offre généreuse qui lui était présentée.

S'il était coupable, alors il avouerait sûrement quelque chose, n'importe quoi tant que cela satisfaisait Henry et lui gagnait sa liberté.

Il n'y avait qu'une raison à laquelle Henry pouvait penser sur le pourquoi Norris refuserait une telle offre généreuse, et la pensée était loin d'être commode.

* * *

"Sa Majesté a fait quoi?!" Cromwell n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "En êtes-vous absolument certain?"

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait une taille et un poids moyens, avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns, vêtu de couleurs simples et discrètes, pas un homme qui se démarquerait dans une foule, ce qui était précisément la raison au pourquoi Cromwell l'avait recruté pour être l'un de ses espions, ses yeux et oreilles à la cour quand il ne pouvait pas être dans les environs, et en particulier quand il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que le Roi faisait.

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, mon seigneur. Sa Majesté était absent hier soir, comme vous le savez."

"Oui." Cromwell acquiesça brièvement. On lui avait dit quand le Roi avait quitté le chateau et il avait deviné qu'il allait à Wolf Hall, un rebondissement qui lui plaisait. Si le Roi était à Wolf Hall, gaiement distrait par Maîtresse Seymour, alors il ne montrerait pas un vif intérêt pour les procès ou les exécutions imminentes et il n'aurait pas le temps de repenser à ce qu'il se passait, une situation que Cromwell était assez satisfait de laisser continuer.

"Il est revenu tôt ce matin, avant l'aube, et puis il est resté dans son bureau pendant un certain temps avant de se rendre à la Tour."

"Seul?" demanda sévèrement Cromwell.

"Il était accompagné d'un autre homme, mon seigneur, l'un des valets de sa chambre. Je tiens d'un des sentinelles de la Tour qu'il s'y est rendu pour parler à Sir Henry Norris."

Cromwell se renfonça dans son fauteuil, croisant les doigts alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'on venait de lui dire, sentant une sensation de nœud dans le creux de son estomac. Il y avait très peu de raisons au pourquoi le Roi souhaiterait aller à la Tour, encore moins au pourquoi il voudrait parler à Norris, aucune ne présageant quelque chose de particulièrement bien pour lui, là tout de suite.

Si le Roi avait commencé à douter du verdict rendu sur Anne et les hommes accusés avec elle, s'il commençait à croire qu'il avait été trompé, qu'Anne était innocente et que certains de ses courtisans, des hommes qui travaillaient pour lui et qui avaient sa confiance, avaient conspirés pour donner l'apparence qu'elle avait commis des crimes contre lui, des crimes qui mériteraient sa mort, sa colère serait terrible et Cromwell savait très bien que c'était sur lui qu'elle se déverserait.


	3. Chapitre Trois

_Alors, je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite. Mais il faut savoir que je traduis d'autres histoires en parallèle, de plus, **Doute **est une fanfic très longue et assez compliquée à traduire. Donc quand je me penche sur un chapitre, il me faut plus de temps pour en arriver à bout._

_Néanmoins, sachez que j'ai bien l'intention de la finir. Je vais toujours au bout de toutes traductions entamées, donc, même si certaines updates se font à plusieurs mois d'intervalle, je vous assure que je n'abandonne pas ! Evidemment, savoir que l'histoire est lue et appréciée, et donc que mes efforts ne sont pas en vain, ça motive clairement. Donc je remercie les personnes qui laissent des commentaires ^^_

_Bref, bonne lecture pour ce (très !) long nouveau chapitre ^^_

**

* * *

****Chapitre Trois**

_**16 Mai 1536**_

Le pas de Cromwell était rapide alors qu'il traversait la cour de la Tour, ne courant pas vraiment car il aurait été assez malséant que le Seigneur Chancelier d'Angleterre soit vu comme cela et car il ne voulait que personne voit comme il était inquiet, mais se déplaçant tout de même à un rythme plus rapide que d'habitude, souhaitant désespérément arriver aux côtés de son maître le plus tôt possible.

Si le Roi faisait ce qu'il pensait qu'il faisait, alors il allait avoir des problèmes. Il accéléra un peu le pas, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il pourrait rejoindre le Roi avant qu'il ne parle à Norris, qu'il pourrait le persuader qu'il était inutile qu'il lui parle, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'embêter avec l'investigation et qu'elle avait été juste et impartiale, priant pour que l'amour du Roi pour Maîtresse Seymour et son sincère désir de faire d'elle son épouse et la mère de ses fils le rendent plus enclin à le croire, étant donné que cela signifiait sa liberté.

Il sentit une montée de colère envers le Roi alors qu'il se hâtait dans les couloirs de la Tour, s'élançant vers les cachots où les hommes condamnés comme étant les amants d'Anne étaient détenus, une colère qu'il ne pouvait pas complètement réprimer, bien qu'il parvenait à cacher presque toute trace de cette émotion sur son visage, qui n'était gâché que par le plus léger des froncements de sourcils.

Henry n'avait montré aucun intérêt pour l'enquête concernant l'adultère présumé d'Anne mais Cromwell et Rich avaient tous deux été conscients que cela aurait très bien convenu à leur monarque s'il pouvait être prouvé que sa femme avait commis un adultère et une trahison, des crimes qui mériteraient sa mort, dès l'instant où ils avaient été chargé de la tâche. Ils avaient tous les deux su qu'un verdict coupable épargnerait toutes les personnes concernées de l'embarras et des difficultés d'une investigation sur la validité du mariage royal, un processus qui pourrait être prolongé si Anne décidait de le combattre – peut-être pas aussi longtemps que la précédente Princesse Douairière avait pu le prolonger lorsque le Roi avait cherché à dissoudre leur union, comme elle ne jouissait pas du même réseau puissant de partisans que sa prédécesseuse, mais certainement pendant au moins un an ou deux, peut-être plus si elle avait accès à des conseils astucieux et qu'elle pouvait soulever des arguments assez pertinents pour retarder l'affaire, même si elle ne pouvait pas entièrement la vaincre, ce qui causerait tout de même des dégâts car elle repousserait le remariage du Roi et la naissance d'un prince légitime.

Même lorsque le Roi avait d'abord entendu de la bouche de Brandon qu'il y avait des raisons d'être soucieux du comportement de la Reine, une investigation à part entière n'aurait pas dû être sa première démarche, et ne l'aurait pas été dans d'autres circonstances.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il – ou n'importe quel autre monarque – aurait commencé par ordonner une surveillance discrète des activités de sa femme, pour déterminer s'il y avait vraiment ou non des raisons d'être inquiet concernant sa fidélité avant de poursuivre plus en profondeur et de risquer de se ridiculiser publiquement, soit comme un cocu si elle s'avérait être coupable, soit comme un homme qui doutait d'une épouse irréprochable s'il était prouvé que les charges étaient sans fondement. Une fois que l'enquête formelle commençait, il était pratiquement impossible de la garder secrète, même si ceux qui étaient interrogés étaient avertis de se taire et si les arrestations étaient effectuées le plus discrètement possible. Mais Henry avait directement ordonné une enquête et, quand il avait chargé Cromwell de la tâche de la mener à bien, la lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui était évident malgré ses tentatives pour apparaître maussade, montrait clairement qu'il n'aurait pas été entièrement mécontent s'ils pouvaient lui amener la 'preuve' de la traîtrise d'Anne, lui fournissant l'excuse parfaite pour se débarrasser d'elle, une fois pour toute.

Henry avait proclamé espérer qu'Anne s'avère être innocente de chaque crime qui avait été retenu contre elle, jurant que si cela était le cas, ceux qui avaient osé calomnier son 'épouse bien-aimée' et la mère de sa fille la plus chère, la Princesse Elizabeth, l'héritière du trône, devraient payer le prix pour avoir essayé de salir son bon nom et de souiller son honneur et le sien avec de telles viles accusations, mais Cromwell n'avait pas cru, même un instant, qu'il avait pensé ce qu'il disait. Bien que personne n'avait rien dit, même entre eux, Cromwell était certain que Rich, comme lui, avait été réellement inquiet de peut-être devenir la cible de la colère du Roi s'ils étaient revenus avec un verdict la disculpant.

Si Anne était coupable… si Anne était déclarée coupable, alors cela résoudrait le problème d'Henry puisqu'il serait libre d'épouser Maîtresse Seymour aussitôt que la tête d'Anne serait séparée de son corps, et cela aurait également résolu un des problèmes de Cromwell, puisque sans Anne, rien n'aurait empêcher une alliance avec l'Empereur, une alliance qu'il pensait être cruciale pour l'avenir de l'Angleterre et le sien. L'Empereur serait certainement soulagé de savoir qu'il ne serait pas obligé de reconnaître la femme qui avait supplanté sa tante en tant que Reine d'Angleterre et, sans Anne, Cromwell pensait qu'il serait plus simple pour lui de persuader Henry de convenir à la condition de l'Empereur pour une alliance, la restauration de Lady Mary dans la succession.

Si Anne n'avait pas perdu le fils qui aurait été son sauveur, si elle avait encore été enceinte à l'heure actuelle, encore dans une position de pouvoir et devant donner, avec confiance, l'héritier mâle tant attendu et espéré dans quelques semaines, alors même la perspective d'une alliance Impériale n'aurait pu tenter le Roi d'accepter de restaurer Lady Mary dans la succession.

Une fois qu'Anne avait perdu l'enfant et qu'elle était tombée en disgrâce, la situation avait été quelque peu altérée.

Si Henry était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'il voulait le verdict coupable et qu'il ne s'était pas trop inquiété de si l'enquête et le procès avaient vraiment été justes et impartiaux pendant qu'ils étaient en cours, mais maintenant qu'il avait une crise soudaine de conscience, il pouvait tout gâcher pour eux. Si Anne devait être proclamée innocente, alors Henry aurait l'air d'un idiot et il ne pourrait pas se convaincre du contraire.

Et il voudrait quelqu'un à blâmer.

Cromwell connaissait bien son maître. Il n'accepterait pas la responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé donc il aurait besoin de trouver un bouc émissaire, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait reposer la faute, s'absolvant, même dans son propre esprit. Ce bouc émissaire devrait payer le prix pour ce qui était arrivé, peut-être avec sa punition transformée en un spectacle public afin de permettre au Roi de se distancer de qui s'était passé et de prétendre qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à approuver tout cela s'il avait su ce qu'il se passait. Et Cromwell savait bien qui pourrait être ce bouc émissaire, à moins qu'il ne puisse couper le mal à la racine, d'une façon ou d'une autre, apaiser l'agitation de la conscience du Roi et le persuader que tout allait bien.

Malgré sa hâte, malgré son espoir d'arriver avant qu'Henry n'ait eu l'occasion de parler à Norris et d'entendre des chose qu'il ne devrait pas, quand il arriva au cachot de Norris, Henry en sortait, un sombre renfrognement sur le visage. Maître Kingston se tenait dans le couloir, mais il évitait le regard de Cromwell, restant en arrière tandis qu'Henry approchait son Seigneur Chancelier, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention d'Henry et s'impliquer davantage dans la situation qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"J'ai parlé à Norris." Annonça Henry sans préambule, fronçant les sourcils vers Cromwell. "Et ce que j'ai entendu ne m'a pas plu."

"Votre Majesté, un homme dans la position de Norris mentira souvent dans l'espoir de se sauver d'un châtiment qu'il craint, même s'il sait qu'il est mérité." Cromwell essaya d'avoir l'air apaisant et raisonable. "Je suis sûr qu'il voulait troubler la paix d'esprit de Votre Majesté, ou peut-être profiter de votre ancienne amitié dans l'espoir de vous convaincre de le libérer..."

"Je lui ai offert la liberté." Dit Henry sans ménagement. "Je lui ai dit que s'il m'avouait ses crimes, s'il avouait avoir été l'amant de la Reine, je le gracierais et que je le libérerais, en lui laissant ses biens. Il a refusé. Il a juré son innocence et déclaré qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'accuser la Reine. Il la croit innocente, Maître Cromwell, et il ne veut pas mentir et la condamner pour sauver sa tête."

Cromwell eut envie de jurer, bien qu'il ne laissa aucun signe de ce qu'il ressentait se montrer sur son visage, gardant prudemment une expression neutre. De toutes les personnes qu'Henry aurait pu aller voir en premier, et avec une offre comme cela, Norris était certainement le pire! Il était connu pour être un homme honnête et honorable – une des raisons pour laquelle sa condamnation avait été un choc pour nombre de personnes à la cour, qui trouvaient difficile de croire qu'un homme avec la réputation de Norris ait pu commettre une trahison ou trahir son ami et souverain en couchant avec sa femme – et, de tous les hommes accusés avec Anne, il était le moins susceptible de profiter d'une telle offre, peu importe combien il était tenté par la perspective de la liberté et la restauration de ses propriétés. Cromwell croyait que même George Boleyn aurait menti s'il avait reçu la même offre que Norris, condamnant sa soeur et la laissant être menée à l'échafaud comme un agneau à l'abattoir si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait préserver sa propre vie et liberté en avouant.

"S'il était son amant, alors il voudrait sûrement la protéger, peu importe le coût pour sa personne..." commença-t-il avec persuasion, espérant pouvoir faire appel à la jalousie d'Henry et sachant que, même s'il n'aimait plus Anne, même s'il voulait désespérément se débarrasser d'elle, sa fierté le piquerait à la pensée qu'elle ait aimé un autre homme.

Sa fierté…

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envisagé que, alors que la fierté d'Henry ne le laisserait pas simplement écarter Anne parce que cela lui convenait, poussant ses sujets à se moquer de lui comme de quelqu'un de volage s'étant donné du mal pour se libérer de son premier mariage afin d'épouser Anne, seulement pour se lasser d'elle par la suite, elle le rendrait également peu disposé à croire complètement qu'il était cocufié, à accepter que sa femme pouvait vraiment avoir partagé la couche d'autres hommes sous son nez et les avoir trouvé meilleurs amants que lui?

Cette erreur de calcul allait peut-être lui coûter cher.

"Pas à ce coût." Déclara formellement Henry. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus dans son esprit. Norris savait qu'Anne était condamnée, peu importe ce qu'il dirait. Il ne pouvait pas lui sauver la vie en niant les allégations mais il pouvait sauver la sienne, à lui, en avouant qu'elles étaient vraies, et il pouvait également assurer le bien-être futur de ses enfants s'il était disposé à coopérer. Il était certain qu'aucun homme ne continuerait à s'accrocher à un mensonge dans de telles circonstances. Il ne le ferait certainement pas, s'il devait se trouver à la place de Norris. "Il ne mentait pas, Maître Cromwell. Je l'ai cru."

Cromwell fit une pause avant de parler, essayant de décider quoi dire. Il n'hésita pas longtemps, mais ce fût assez longtemps pour qu'Henry le remarque. "Peut-être nous sommes-nous trompés concernant la condamnation de Norris," Il permit un autre moment de pause, pensant qu'il valait mieux admettre la défaite sur un point, dans l'espoir que le Roi n'examinerait pas le sujet plus en profondeur. "Il _était _connu pour passer une grande quantité de temps dans l'appartement de Sa Majesté mais peut-être que ses intentions étaient innocentes, qu'il allait vraiment là-bas uniquement pour courtiser Lady Shelton et qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ceux que la Reine a séduit pour devenir amants..."

"Mais il a été déclaré coupable." Fit remarquer Henry, son ton implacable. "Le tribunal a examiné la preuve et a estimé qu'il était coupable. Ils étaient convaincus qu'il était l'amant de la Reine et qu'il s'était accouplé avec elle à de nombreuses reprises, peu de temps après son retour à la cour. Ils avaient la preuve devant eux et cela a été assez pour qu'ils le croient coupable et qu'ils le condamnent à mort. Etes-vous en train de suggérer que le tribunal – que les juges qui agissent en _mon _nom – ont pu commettre une erreur?"

"C'est possible, Votre Majesté, ils ne sont pas infaillibles, après tout et ils se sont peut-être trompés concernant la preuve contre Norris." Cromwell réalisa son erreur quand il vit l'expression sur le visage d'Henry devant ses mots, l'éclair de clarté dans ses yeux alors qu'il saisissait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Dès les premiers jours de son règne, Henry s'était assuré de parler avec ses humbles sujets au cours de ses voyages, quelque chose qui contribuait considérablement à sa popularité parmi eux et ce qui signifiait qu'il en savait beaucoup plus sur leur travail que ses prédécesseurs ne s'étaient embêté à apprendre et l'admission de Cromwell provoqua un souvenir d'une discussion qu'il avait eue avec un groupe de tisserands à Cornwall, il y avait de nombreuses années, une discussion qui semblait particulièrement appropriée à cet instant. "Quand un tisserand trouve un défaut dans un morceau de tissu qu'il a tressé, il sait qu'il doit examiner avec précision le reste du tissu à la recherche d'autres défauts, autrement tout le morceau pourra être démaillé. Si le tribunal s'est trompé lorsqu'il a condamné Norris, alors cela signifie sûrement que la Reine était innocente des accusations le concernant." Fit-il remarquer. Ce n'était pas juste _un_ tribunal et _un _groupe de juges qui avaient commis des erreurs; Norris et Anne avaient peut-être été accusés ensemble, mais ils avaient été jugés séparément, lui dans un tribunal ordinaire et elle dans un tribunal de paires.

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Concéda Cromwell à contrecoeur.

"Et si elle est innocente de ces accusations et qu'elle a été déclarée coupable par méprise les concernant, alors il est possible qu'elle ait été innocente de certaines autres accusations retenues contre elle – peut-être toutes." Ajouta pensivement Henry. Cette pensée ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que Norris avait refusé son offre et, en même temps, convaincu Henry de son innocence. Si une erreur avait été commise une fois, cela pouvait arrivé à nouveau... Et si cela n'avait pas été une erreur, si les juges n'avaient pas été convaincus de la culpabilité des hommes qui étaient accusés d'être les amants d'Anne mais qu'ils les avaient quand même condamnées, croyant que cela était ce qu'Henry voulait, c'était une perspective encore plus troublante. Il ne voulait pas apprendre que cela était le cas, car étant l'idée que ses sujets le voyaient comme un homme qui serait content que ses juges condamnent des gens innocents à mort parce que cela serait plus commode pour lui. Mais s'il y avait une possibilité que cela puisse être le cas, alors il devait enquêter en profondeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de doute dans son esprit. Sa conscience ne lui donnerait aucun moment de paix s'il faisait moins que cela. "Où Smeaton est-il gardé?"

La question était adressée à Kingston plutôt qu'à lui mais, malgré cela, Cromwell fut le premier à parler, "Smeaton. Votre Majesté?" demanda-il, n'aimant pas la direction que prenait la conversation.

"Oui, Smeaton." Lui répondit Henry, cassant. "Il a été le premier à avouer, n'est-ce pas? Et sa confession a nommé d'autres, y compris Norris – l'homme que je crois être innocent. Je veux savoir pourquoi il l'a nommé, s'il croyait que cela était vrai ou s'il l'a nommé en sachant qu'il n'était pas coupable. Et si tel est le cas, alors je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux savoir pourquoi il aurait menti." Smeaton ne pouvait pas avoir de rancune contre Norris, Henry ne le croirait jamais; Norris n'était pas un homme qui se faisait des ennemis, Henry ne connaissait personne pouvant dire quelque chose de mal sur lui, du moins avant qu'il n'ait été nommé dans l'enquête sur les crimes présumés d'Anne, et comme Henry ne croyait pas que Norris avait été l'amant d'Anne, plus maintenant, il ne pouvait croire que Smeaton avait été motivé par la jalousie quand il avait nommé Norris, puisque l'homme ne pouvait pas avoir été son rival pour son amour. "J'ai besoin de lui parler."

Les yeux de Cromwell s'écarquillèrent avec alerte. Bien qu'il n'était pas inhabituel que des roturiers soient torturés afin d'obtenir l'information ou la confession dont ils avaient besoin, ce qui était comment la confession de Mark Smeaton avait été obtenue – et il avait pris plus longtemps que la plupart, tenu bien plus longtemps et enduré des tortures bien plus terribles que ce qui était présumé qu'un homme ayant vécu une vie protégée et choyée à la cour, en tant que musicien favori de la Reine, puisse endurer avant d'être convaincu de dire un mot– Cromwell avait supposé qu'Henry aurait peut-être été sceptique face à une confession obtenue par la torture donc il n'avait pas été entièrement honnête dans son rapport de l'interrogation, quelque chose qu'il avait maintenant une raison de regretter.

"Votre Majesté, je vous déconseillerais de le faire – il ne serait pas bien pour vous de descendre dans les donjons, parmi les criminels de droit commun, surtout lorsqu'il y a un tel risque de contagion." Ajouta-t-il d'une voix soucieuse, jouant sur la peur de la maladie d'Henry et espérant que son obsession à se préserver de l'infection et du danger, surtout depuis son accident de joute qui lui avait presque coûté la vie et laissé la Princesse Elizabeth, âgée de moins de trois ans, comme héritière légitime, s'avèrerait plus forte que ses soupçons concernant l'investigation. Personne ne pouvait certainement nier que les donjons étaient susceptibles d'être proie à toutes sortes de maladies infectes; cela était loin d'être du jamais vu lorsqu'une âme malheureuse ayant été condamnée à mort attrapait une infection et en mourait avant de pouvoir être exécutée, épargnant le coût du salaire d'un bourreau.

Henry souleva un sourcil suspicieux. "Vous ne souhaitez pas que je parle à Smeaton, Maître Cromwell?" demanda-t-il froidement. "Avez-vous peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire? Avez-vous peur que, lorsque lui et moi seront face à face, Smeaton proclame son innocence, et celle de la Reine? Il est certain que si tel est le cas, vous ne souhaiteriez pas que j'ignore la possibilité de découvrir une nouvelle preuve, une preuve qui pourrait disculper ma Reine, même si je dois prendre des risques avec ma personne pour y arriver – et si vous _avez _peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir, alors maladie ou non, je peux difficilement vous faire confiance pour lui parler à ma place et me faire un rapport honnête de ce qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus, sachant que cela était vrai. S'il autorisait Cromwell à interroger Smeaton à sa place, alors son Seigneur Chancelier reviendrait avec l'assurance que Smeaton continuait de maintenir sa culpabilité, une assurance à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais se fier comme étant la vérité. Il ordonna à Kingston de l'amener immédiatement à Smeaton et marcha d'un pas déterminé derrière lui, laissant traîner un Cromwell horrifié dans son sillage, son sentiment d'effroi augmentant à chaque pas.

Si le couloir avec les cachots des prisonniers de haute naissance était un endroit lugubre et malodorant, cela était propre et frais comparé aux donjons. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et aucun signe du soleil. Les torches étaient allumées pour leur permettre de voir où ils marchaient et le nez d'Henry se plissa méticuleusement quand il vit que le sol de pierre était mouillé, le liquide nauséabond s'infiltrant dans ses chaussures, malgré ses efforts pour éviter l'humidité autant que possible, ne posant les pieds que dans les endroits les plus secs, et rester éloigné des murs, afin que les années de saletés et de moisi incrustés ne souillent pas son doublet.

Un cri perçant de douleur, d'un homme endurant l'agonie du damné, résonna dans les donjons et Henry, surpris par le son, trébucha et serait tombé sans le bras soutenant de Kingston.

"Torture?" demanda platement Henry, recevant un hochement de tête réticent de la part de Kingston pour réponse.

"C'est regrettable, Votre Majesté, mais il est parfois nécessaire d'avoir recours à des mesures extrêmes et déplaisantes afin d'obtenir l'information que nous recherchons." Dit hardiment Cromwell, recevant un froncement des sourcils et un regard dur d'Henry en retour.

"Et des confessions?" demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

"Parfois." Avoua Cromwell.

"Mais pas dans ce cas, Maître Cromwell, n'est-ce pas ce que vous m'avez dit?" pressa Henry, se souvenant de que Cromwell lui avait dit concernant les détails de la confession de Smeaton. Comme Smeaton était un roturier, il s'était assuré de s'informer si, oui on non, l'homme avait dû être torturé pour obtenir sa confession, de même que la preuve qu'il avait donnée contre les autres, conscient du fait qu'un homme mis à la torture n'aurait peut-être pas le courage de s'accrocher à la vérité, malgré l'agonie qu'il endurait et qu'un homme plus faible pourrait mentir pour s'épargner davantage de douleur. Mais Cromwell lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, indiquant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'inquiéter pour la validité de la confession. "Si je me souviens correctement du rapport concernant son interrogatoire et sa confession, lorsque vous avez interrogé Smeaton sur son implication avec la Reine, il s'est effondré et vous a avoué ses crimes, et ceux des autres… y compris Norris."

Il avait été idiot d'accepter tout cela aussi aveuglément, se dit Henry, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il l'avait accepté parce qu'une partie de lui _voulait _l'accepter, croire que Smeaton disait la vérité et qu'il l'avait avoué aussi librement si cela était le cas. Si Anne était coupable, alors personne en Europe ne pourrait le blâmer s'il répudiait cette putain de côté et qu'il la remplaçait avec une vierge honnête et vertueuse, une femme par qui il serait certain d'être aimé et qui ne le trahirait jamais comme Anne l'avait fait. Il avait su que si Anne était une adultère, alors il n'aurait été qu'une question de jours, de semaines tout au plus, pour qu'il soit un homme libre et qu'il puisse offrir à sa douce Jane un mariage honorable – la seule façon par laquelle il pourrait espérer la faire sienne comme elle était une véritable femme vertueuse qui n'accepterait jamais de devenir la maîtresse d'un homme, une femme qui préférerait certainement être l'épouse d'un pauvre fermier que la maîtresse du plus grand Roi de la Chrétienté – et donc, il n'avait pas questionné l'histoire de Cromwell concernant la confession de Smeaton.

Il aurait dû réaliser que si Smeaton était coupable, il ne l'aurait jamais confessé librement, pas en connaissant la peine pour son crime. Quel homme serait prêt à se condamner, lui et la femme dont il avait été l'amant, à mort s'il pouvait sauver leurs vies simplement en gardant la bouche fermée ? Même l'honnêteté avait ses limites.

Coupable ou innocent, un homme étant torturé pourrait dire n'importe quoi pour mettre fin à sa douleur…

"Si cela vous convient, Votre Majesté, j'ai jugé qu'il serait mieux que Smeaton soit séparé des autres prisonniers, dans un cachot particulier." Dit Kingston, faisant une révérence en direction d'Henry et s'abstenant sagement de mentionner les véritables raisons de sa décision. Même dans la Tour, parmi les prisonniers qui avaient de bonnes raisons d'être bien plus inquiets pour leur cou que n'importe qui d'autre, les spéculations sur le procès et la condamnation de la Reine abondaient, et la dernière chose que Kingston avait voulu, était que les prisonniers condamnés à l'emprisonnement pour une période déterminée ou les visiteurs ne voient l'état du musicien et ne répandent la parole dans tout Londres, quelque chose qui aurait indubitablement ajouté de l'huile sur le feu des rumeurs d'injustice des procès.

Henry hocha la tête devant ces mots mais ne dit rien.

Kingston fit signe d'approcher à l'un des gardes, acceptant un lourd trousseau de clés de sa part et, après les avoir examinées un moment pour sélectionner la bonne clé, il ouvrit la port du cachot de Smeaton, regardant à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et que le prisonnier était solidement menotté et attaché au mur, incapable de se libérer et de faire du mal au Roi même s'il avait eu la force de le faire, avant de faire un pas en arrière pour permettre à Henry d'entrer dans le donjon.

Cromwell s'avança d'un pas, prêt à suivre Henry dans le cachot avec le faible espoir que sa présence suffirait peut-être à intimider Smeaton pour qu'il cache les détails de sa confession au lieu de saisir l'occasion de plaider son innocence, mais Henry lui fit signe de rester où il était.

"Vous resterez ici, Maître Cromwell." Instruisit-il durement, d'un ton qui était plus adapté pour s'adresser à un serviteur subalterne qu'au Seigneur Chancelier d'Angleterre. Son ton, son renfrognement et son geste impatient ne laissant pas de place à la discussion. "Si vous posez un pied dans ce cachot, vous en occuperez bien vite un vous-même, et pas pour une courte visite, comprenez-vous?"

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Répondit Cromwell, faisant un pas réticent en arrière et observant Henry entrer dans le cachot minuscule, se demandant s'il allait se faire enfermer de toute façon. Si le silence de Maître Kingston et sa réticence à rencontrer son regard étaient de quelques indications, le Gendarme de la Tour était tout aussi conscient que cela pourrait signifier de sérieux ennuis pour lui.

Le Roi d'Angleterre était sur le point de découvrir son mensonge et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Bien qu'il s'était attendu à être en mesure de voir que Smeaton avait été torturé, sachant instinctivement que Cromwell avait menti, Henry ne s'était pas préparé à voir l'autre homme dans un tel état épouvantable et il ne parvint pas à retenir son exclamation lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui, bien que même lui n'aurait su dire s'il s'était exclamé avec surprise, compassion, colère ou peut-être même avec remords.

Il n'aurait jamais reconnu le musicien que tant de ses courtisans qualifiaient de génie, un homme capable de produire de la musique qui rivalisait sûrement avec celle d'Orphée et qui avait été au coeur des festivités de la cour pendant près de quatre ans, étant le premier dans les musiciens de la cour et de loin le plus favorisé, depuis le jour où Anne le lui avait présenté pour la première fois. Henry se souvenait comme elle chantait avidement ses louanges alors, insistant qu'il était un génie, le musicien le plus doué qu'elle ait entendu, même plus habile que Thomas Tallis, dont les talents avaient été rapidement éclipsés par ceux du nouveau venu.

Même s'il avait invité Smeaton à jouer quand Anne l'avait présenté, amusé et touché par l'enthousiasme de son amour, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un puisse jouer aussi bien que ce qu'Anne insistait concernant Smeaton et il avait été agréablement surpris d'avoir la preuve de s'être trompé et enchanté d'avoir un musicien aussi doué, sûrement plus doué que tous les employés du Roi François, à sa cour.

Le jeune homme joyeux qui avait toujours un large sourire lorsqu'il jouait sa musique pour la cour, qui s'habillait aussi bien qu'un gentleman parce que ses adresses étaient tellement estimées et parce qu'il passait tellement de temps à la cour royale, avait disparu et à sa place se trouvait un prisonnier dans une condition véritablement lamentable. Au lieu des beaux costumes qui lui avaient été offerts par Anne, sa patronne, il était vêtu de chausses miteuses et d'une simple chemise en toile qui donnaient l'impression qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se changer depuis son arrestation une quinzaine de jours plus tôt. Elles étaient déchirées par endroit, empestaient la sueur et les excréments et étaient tâchées de sang. Ses boucles noires étaient humides de sang et de sueur, collés à son crâne et ses yeux autrefois pétillants étaient vides de gaieté et de joie. Un œil était tant gonflé qu'il était fermé, recouvert de sang séché et il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas un centimètre de sa peau qui n'était pas marqué d'ecchymoses pourpres enflammées. En tant que prisonnier de simple naissance, même les quelques privilèges accordés aux autres hommes accusés avec Anne lui étaient refusés et il était enchaîné au mur humide de son minuscule cachot sans fenêtre, laissé assis sur un sol qui était mouillé et souillé de ses propres excréments.

Ses mains étaient le pire.

Les mains fines et gracieuses qui pouvaient autrefois tirer une telle musique céleste de son violon ou de son luth, et avec une facilité tellement apparente, étaient maintenant broyées, mutilées et inutiles, chaque doigt brisé et tordu, avec ses ongles arrachés de leurs lits, laissant ses mains poisseuses avec le sang qui continuaient de suinter des bouts de doigts blessés.

Henry n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour savoir que les mains de Smeaton ne pourraient plus jamais faire de la musique.

L'autre homme ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'il entra dans le cachot, pas avant qu'Henry ne prononce son nom, et même là, ses yeux ne parvinrent pas à se focaliser correctement sur son visage et sa tête pendait comme celle d'une poupée en chiffon alors qu'il essayait de se tourner pour regarder son visiteur.

"Est-il temps?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, ne donnant aucune indication de s'il avait reconnu Henry ou s'il pensait que c'était seulement un autre garde. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure alors qu'il suppliait "Faites qu'il soit temps, pitié faites qu'il soit temps," avec un ton désespéré. Sa souffrance était tellement grande qu'il semblait que la mort devait être un immense soulagement pour lui, une miséricorde plutôt qu'une punition. Une fois mort, ils ne pourraient plus lui faire de mal.

"Non," dit Henry, traînant près de la porte quelques instants avant d'avancer d'un pas hésitant, étant assez reconnaissant que la lumière dans le cachot était si faible qu'elle ne lui permettait pas de voir Smeaton plus clairement; si les blessures qu'il pouvait voir était d'une quelconque indication, il ne voulait pas voir le reste des dommages infligés à l'autre homme alors que Cromwell essayait de forcer sa confession, la confession qui avait impliqué Anne et qui l'avait poussé à exiger l'arrestations des autres hommes qui étaient nommés dans l'enquête. "J'ai besoin de vous parler concernant la Reine."

Cela sembla attirer l'attention de Smeaton. Sa tête roula sur le côté et il regarda avec son bon oeil, essayant de se concentrer sur le visage de son visiteur. Il y eut une faible lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux mais il ne fit aucun geste de respect, comme il l'aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances. Il laissa sortir un doux rire, qui se transforma rapidement en une toux lorsque sa gorge meurtrie se serra avec l'effort de faire un son. "C'est vous. Que... voulez-vous?" ses mots étaient à peine audibles mais Henry comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

"La Reine." Le pressa Henry avec urgence. Il put sentir son cœur se serrer en regardant Smeaton, sachant que si l'homme avait été forcé d'endurer une telle torture, sa confession était suspecte dans le meilleur des cas, surtout vu que Cromwell – dont il avait l'intention de s'occuper dans un futur très proche – avait menti sur le niveau de force qu'il avait dû employer pour garantir la confession. Le témoignage de Smeaton avait été utilisé comme preuve contre les autres hommes à leurs procès, et contre Anne au sien, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que cela avait contribué à assurer leurs condamnations. Si son témoignage était faux… "Etiez-vous son amant, Smeaton? J'ai besoin de savoir!"

Il s'était attendu à un fervent déni – et plus tard il trouverait bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé pouvoir entendre le musicien avouer d'avoir vraiment été l'amant d'Anne – mais il ne s'était _pas _attendu àce que l'autre homme rigole, ce fut pourtant ce qui se produisit. Smeaton laissa échapper un petit rire sans humour qui était presque un sanglot, regardant Henry avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

"Non," Il secoua légèrement la tête, riant toujours, des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux. "Jamais. Jamais." Répéta-t-il, contrôlant sa voix avec un gros effort et rencontrant sincèrement le regard d'Henry.

"Mais vous étiez dans ses appartements, vous jouiez pour elle... seuls." Henry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il parlant; selon Cromwell, une des dames d'Anne avait témoigné que Smeaton avait été appelé dans ses appartement, pour jouer pour elle, une soirée, tard dans la nuit, mais avec le recul, il ne parvenait pas à se faire croire qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal dans tout cela. La dame qui avait témoigné avait clairement été présente lors de l'évènement en question si elle avait pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui était à prévoir. En tant que Reine, Anne n'aurait jamais été laissée entièrement seule, si Henry n'était pas avec elle alors il y aurait eu au moins une de ses dames, et elle n'aurait jamais été assez stupide pour le trahir alors que d'autres pourraient entendre.

"Je jouais pour elle." Dit doucement Mark, un sourire compatissant sur le visage. "Elle était tellement seule, pauvre dame."

Henry se raidit face à cela, sentant un reproche et rechignant à l'idée que sa conduite envers sa femme soit critiquée. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était probable qu'Anne était seule durant la dernière partie de leur mariage, particulièrement ces derniers mois. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis à la cour – il y avait nombres de personnes qui se seraient empressées de courtiser sa bonne volonté lorsqu'elle était haute dans ses bonnes grâces et que son étoile s'élevait, mais très peu qui auraient été désireux de rester amis avec elle s'ils voyaient que sa position devenait plus faible et savaient qu'elle ne pourrait les aider à l'avance, qui l'auraient immédiatement abandonnée en faveur d'autres qui semblaient se positionner plus haut dans ses bonnes grâces… comme Jane – il avait certainement passé le moins de temps possible avec elle récemment, évitant sa compagnie en faveur de celle de Brandon et d'autres femmes, laissant Anne se reposer sur la compagnie de son frère et même la compagnie d'un humble musicien quand elle se sentait seule.

Rien n'excuserait l'adultère, évidemment, surtout étant donné la position d'Anne et le risque qu'elle aurait pu souiller la lignée royale, qui devait être gardée pure et sacrée, avec une bâtardise. Mais pouvait-il vraiment la condamner parce qu'elle voulait chercher l'amitié du peu de personnes qui étaient toujours prêtes à rester à ses côtés quand sa position était faible?

Même s'il savait quelle serait la réponse, il devait quand même demander. "Me jurez-vous que vous n'avez jamais été l'amant de la Reine?" exigea-t-il avec urgence.

Smeaton secoua à nouveau la tête, avec plus de force cette fois. "Jamais." Jura-t-il avant de rire une nouvelle fois, son rire grandissant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il approche l'hystérie, quelque chose qu'Henry trouva profondément déconcertant. "Le mauvais," gloussa-t-il, n'étant qu'à moitié conscient de ce qu'il disait et incapable de contrôler sa langue ou son rire. "Ils m'ont accusé avec le mauvais Boleyn!" Il finit en un mélange impuissant de rire et de sanglot, les larmes striant ses joues.

"Mary?" Henry était stupéfié. "Vous étiez l'amant de Mary?" Cela serait un euphémisme de dire que la soeur plus âgée d'Anne était parvenue à acquérir une réputation peu recommandable et elle avait été bannie de la cour presque deux ans plus tôt, pour s'être mariée sans le savoir ni le consentement de sa famille. A l'époque, Henry avait été bien loin d'être heureux à la pensée que Mary lui avait fourni un simple soldat comme beau-frère, et si Anne n'avait pas déjà ordonné le bannissement de sa soeur de la cour, il aurait ordonné lui-même à Mary et son nouveau mari de partir, leur interdisant de revenir ou de contacter Anne qui, en tant que membre de la famille royale, ne pouvait être associée avec un tel couple. Toutefois, peu importe les scandales circulant autour de Mary, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du fait qu'elle était l'amante de Smeaton. Il était certain qu'une liaison comme cela ne serait pas passée inaperçue.

Mark secoua la tête avec déni, riant à nouveau. Henry se demanda si la torture qu'il avait endurée avait transformé l'esprit de l'homme, réduisant le musicien étonnamment doué à un peu plus qu'un homme fou. Pourquoi d'autre rirait-il de sa situation, sachant qu'il serait mort à la fin de la semaine? "Pas Mary," dit-il, son ton de voix devenant légèrement aigu, hystérique. "Pas Mary et pas Anne."

Henry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ne pouvait croire que Smeaton venait de dire ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire.

C'était impossible!

Il était certain que George Boleyn ne deviendrait jamais l'amant d'un autre homme – au contraire, Henry aurait plutôt dit que son beau-frère avait la réputation d'un coureur de jupons – et s'il l'avait fait, cela ne serait certainement pas resté secret aussi longtemps, pas à la cour, où les actes de tout homme était relevé par ses amis et ses ennemis, et pas quand George, étant le frère de la Reine d'Angleterre, était obligé d'attirer bien plus que sa part d'attention, avec tant de personnes qui seraient bien trop empressées de souiller Anne par le scandale et la honte, même de seconde main, en impliquant son frère dans un tel crime contre nature.

Si George avait été pris sur le fait, si la connaissance de sa liaison avait été rendue publique, cela aurait signifié sa mort. Même à l'apogée de son amour pour Anne, où il aurait fait n'importe quoi si cela signifiait gagner un sourire de sa part, Henry n'aurait pu fermer les yeux sur l'offense de George, même dans l'intérêt d'Anne. Il n'aurait pu se permettre de cautionner ses actions en le pardonnant, et même s'il l'avait banni de la cour ou même du pays, cela n'aurait pas été vu comme assez. Il n'aurait eu d'autre alternative que de signer l'arrêt de mort, même s'il aurait dû briser le cœur d'Anne par la même occasion.

Et pourtant, qui aurait jamais soupçonné une telle chose de George, de toutes les personnes?

Henry venait juste d'entendre la confession de Smeaton lui-même et son premier instinct avait été de ne pas le croire – et il avait cru George capable de commettre un inceste avec sa propre soeur! Pour un homme avec la réputation de George quand il était question des femmes, était-ce vraiment si surprenant que personne n'ait imaginé, même pour un instant, qu'il songerait même à devenir l'amant d'un autre homme? Etait-ce si surprenant qu'il ait pu passer du temps avec Mark, à la fois en public et en privé, sans que personne ne sourcille ou ne suspecte un instant qu'il y avait des raisons d'être soupçonneux de leur relation?

Toute cette affaire aurait pu se poursuivre sous le nez de la cou, échappant à l'attention du Roi et de la Reine, des courtisans et des serviteurs, échappant même à Thomas Boleyn, qui semblait s'assurer de savoir exactement ce que ses enfants faisaient, surtout depuis que Mary s'était déshonorée toute seule. Si Smeaton n'avait pas confessé, personne n'aurait su ce qu'il se passait.

Enfin, une personne l'aurait probablement su...

Les pièces commençaient à se mettre en place pour Henry, avec une clarté sans pitié.

Selon Cromwell, même si les dames d'Anne avaient nommé George comme l'un des hommes qui était connu pour visiter fréquemment les appartements d'Anne et pour passer du temps seul avec elle, il avait été enclin à chasser la possibilité qu'il était peut-être un de ses amants et d'expliquer cela comme un frère passant du temps avec sa soeur, complètement innocent et rien qui ne devrait inquiéter Henry ni qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entendu un témoignage l'obligeant à repenser son instinct initial d'enlever George des suspects possibles... provenant de Lady Rochford.

Si l'épouse de l'homme était prête à le condamner, tout en sachant que s'il était proscrit comme traître, elle perdrait la plus grande partie de son héritage et son douaire et serait laissée dans des conditions financières plus pauvres que celles dont elle avait pris l'habitude depuis son mariage, en plus de perdre sa place privilégiée à la cour en tant que belle-sœur de la Reine, alors c'était certainement toutes les preuves qu'il leur fallait pour la culpabilité de George. Cromwell avait dit, et Henry avait été d'accord avec lui, que Lady Rochford n'avait sûrement aucune raison de mentir sur la culpabilité de son mari, pas quand elle savait qu'elle le condamnerait à mort si elle faisait un faux témoignage contre lui, et qu'elle se condamnerait à l'existence d'une veuve de traître déclaré coupable, qui devrait quitter la cour et qui serait chanceuse si elle pouvait s'assurer une pension suffisante pour rencontrer ses besoins et lui permettre de vivre dans le confort dont une gente dame pouvait s'attendre à jouir.

Enfin, aucune raison sauf la vengeance.

Si George était l'amant de Smeaton et si sa femme le savait, alors il était certain qu'elle était en colère, peinée et humiliée face à cela, peut-être assez pour consentir à voir son mari et son amant mort, même si elle devait également condamner sa belle-soeur pour atteindre cet objectif, plutôt que de leur permettre de continuer à l'humilier avec leur liaison.

A l'extérieur du cachot, Cromwell avait dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre les mots de Smeaton et quand il comprit, la couleur quitta son visage, le laissant aussi blanc qu'un linge et en arrivant aux mêmes conclusions qu'Henry.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été intrigué quand George avait été mentionné pour la première fois comme l'un des hommes qui étaient connus pour visiter les appartements d'Anne. Anne était peut-être impopulaire mais le peuple aurait tout de même rechigné à l'idée qu'elle soit jugée pour adultère et trahison. Si inceste pouvait être ajouté à la liste des crimes retenus contre elle, alors, avec un peu de chance il y aurait peu de gens disposés à s'allier à elle. Le crime aurait été tellement infâme qu'Anne aurait été souillée par la simple suggestion. Toutefois, il avait su que même dans une cour dont il n'était attendu qu'un seul verdict, il aurait extrêmement beaucoup de mal à convaincre les paires assis au jugement que cela était vrai, sans parler des personnes qui auraient la permission d'être présentes au procès, s'il essayait de citer le témoignage de Madge Shelton qu'elle avait vu la Reine Anne enlacer et embrasser son frère comme preuve que les deux étaient impliqués dans une relation incestueuse. Il avait eu besoin de plus que cela et quand Lady Rochford le lui avait fourni, il n'avait pas questionné ses motivations.

Il avait presque eu envie d'embrasser la femme quand elle l'avait calmement informé qu'elle croyait que son mari avait commis un inceste avec sa soeur, sachant que le témoignage de l'épouse d'un homme, une femme qui pourrait être montrée comme profondément chagrinée et blessée par ses crimes contre nature, serait inestimable.

S'il avait eu connaissance de la relation entre Smeaton et Seigneur Rochford, s'il avait su que Lady Rochford avait une raison suffisante pour mentir concernant son mari et l'envoyer à la mort avec ses mensonges, il aurait reconsidéré l'idée de nommer George comme l'un des amants d'Anne, se reposant plutôt sur les autres pour assurer une condamnation et sachant qu'il aurait pu arranger des preuves suffisantes contre elle pour y parvenir sans trop de difficultés. C'était Anne qu'il fallait faire disparaître, pas son frère et pas son père. Ils auraient pu avoir la permission de vivre, bien que sans Anne, ils auraient été disgraciés et exilés de la cour, perdant tout ce qu'il avait gagné de sa relation avec le Roi, ne pouvant plus être une menace pour Cromwell, pour les Seymour ni pour personne d'autre, ni pour élever un groupe de soutien de la petite Princesse Elizabeth, défendant sa revendication en tant qu'héritière légitime du Roi contre celle de Lady Mary.

Le renfrognement d'Henry était noir quand il émergea de la cellule de Smeaton et ce renfrognement fut immédiatement dirigé vers Cromwell, qui sentit son ventre se nouer à la vue de l'expression sur le visage de son maître, pouvant presque sentir la colère s'émaner de lui en vagues.

"Cela fait trois, Maître Cromwell." Dit Henry d'un ton dur. Quatre hommes avaient été accusés d'être les amants d'Anne et avaient été déclarés coupables. Il était maintenant convaincu de l'innocence de trois de ces hommes.

Que Dieu vienne en aide à Cromwell si trois devenait quatre!

* * *

"Voulez-vous prendre un petit quelque chose, Votre Majesté?" demanda timidement l'une des domestiques désignées pour veiller aux besoins d'Anne durant sa période d'emprisonnement, soulevant le plat de nourriture, que sa maîtresse temporaire n'avait absolument pas touché, inquiétée par son refus continuel de manger. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas oser s'adresser de la sorte à la Reine d'Angleterre, sachant qu'il serait totalement inacceptable de sa part de présumer qu'elle désirait quelque chose – peu importe que la Reine soit une mangeuse gourmande ou qu'elle se prive de nourriture, sa servante n'était pas en position de lui faire des remontrances – mais Maître Kingston lui avait spécifiquement donné la charge de prendre soin d'elle, de s'assurer qu'elle soit en état de supporter le procès et, quand le temps viendrait pour elle d'être exécutée, qu'elle soit assez forte pour endurer l'épreuve, au moins physiquement.

"Non, merci." Dit distraitement Anne, soulevant l'un de ses livres et feuilletant les pages quelques instants avant de le mettre de côté, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer sur les mots sur la page.

"Vous avez à peine pris une bouchée de pain pour le petit déjeuner," persista sa domestique, faisant planer le plat au-dessus du seau utilisé pour disposer de la nourriture déjetée et non mangée, réticente à la jeter s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que la Reine puisse être persuadée de le manger. Même quelques bouchées seraient _quelque chose_. "Maître Kingston a dit que si la nourriture n'est pas à votre goût, il peut faire envoyer quelque chose, peu importe ce dont vous avez envie." Lui rappela-t-elle.

"Je sais." Parfois, Anne se sentait presque désolée pour Maître Kingston; il était certain qu'aucun de ses prédécesseurs n'avaient reçu la tâche de garder une femme qui était à la fois la Reine d'Angleterre et une traîtresse déclarée coupable, comme prisonnière. Comme elle était prisonnière à sa charge, il était son devoir de s'assurer qu'elle était étroitement confinée, n'ayant aucune occasion de s'échapper ou d'envoyer des messages secrets sans la permission d'Henry, donc il ne pouvait désobéir aux instructions qu'il recevait concernant son emprisonnement. Toutefois, il était aussi très conscient de son rang et s'efforçait de la traiter en conséquence, lui assurant à répétition que si elle désirait que quelque chose lui soit envoyé, des livres, du matériel d'écriture, des tissus et des fils pour la broderie ou son luth pour l'aider à passer le temps, il ferait des arrangements pour qu'ils soient amenés immédiatement, comme il ferait des arrangements concernant ses repas si seulement elle lui disait ce qu'elle voulait manger. Il avait même offert de lui envoyer les meilleurs morceaux de sa table si elle le souhaitait, une offre pour laquelle elle l'avait remercié mais qu'elle avait déclinée. Son appétit semblait avoir disparu depuis son arrestation et le peu de nourriture qu'elle parvenait à se forcer à manger se transformait en cendres dans sa bouche. "Je n'ai pas faim." Elle souleva son livre à nouveau, l'ouvrant mais ne le lisant pas, un signal pour que la domestique la laisse à ses pensées.

A l'extérieur, elle pouvait entendre les bruits de l'échafaud étant érigé, des sons que même les fenêtres vitrées de sa chambre ne pouvaient entièrement étouffés.

Etait-ce un acte calculé de cruauté de la part de Cromwell de s'assurer qu'elle pourrait entendre chaque coup du marteau, chaque juron de l'ouvrier travaillant et chaque planche tombante de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été logée? Elle ne pouvait supporter la pensée que c'était peut-être Henry qui avait été aussi malveillant, en s'assurant que même ses derniers jours seraient hantés par les bruits de construction de l'échafaud sur lequel son sang serait bientôt versé.

Elle leva automatiquement sa main à son cou, fermant les yeux pour essayer de bloquer l'image d'une lame le tranchant, sectionnant sa tête de son corps,

Henry lui avait dit une fois qu'il aimait son cou.

Maintenant, il était disposé à voir son cou sectionné si, en faisant cela, il pouvait se libérer pour épouser cette garce de Seymour.

Quand elle avait d'abord été amenée à la Tour, Anne avait eu à moitié peur d'être logée dans un donjon. La rage dans les yeux d'Henry la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu suggérait qu'il aurait été plus que capable d'ordonner qu'elle soit enfermée dans un donjon pendant qu'elle attendait son procès et son exécution. Cela avait été un soulagement d'être conduite dans cette chambre qui, bien que simple et lugubre comparée aux appartements royaux auxquels elle s'était habituée, était magnifique comparée aux donjons. Parce qu'elle était toujours la Reine d'Angleterre, on lui avait attribuée des domestiques pour la servir dans son confinement et on lui assurait à répétition que toute requête raisonnable qu'elle ferait serait accordée.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle voulait vraiment, bien qu'elle ne savait dire si Maître Kingston considérerait sa requête comme raisonnable.

Elle voulait voir Elizabeth.

Elle voulait pouvoir serrer sa fille dans ses bras une dernière fois, l'embrasser et l'enlacer et lui promettre que, même si elle devait s'en aller et qu'elle ne pourrait plus la voir, elle veillerait toujours sur elle et elle la protégerait.

Elle voulait dire à Elizabeth combien elle l'aimait, répéter ces mots tellement souvent que même à son tendre âge, sa fille pourrait les comprendre et se souvenir, pour le restant de sa vie, qu'elle avait une mère et que sa mère l'aimait plus que quiconque, plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que sa petite fille soit déposée dans ses bras, la regardant avec des yeux bleu et brillant qui montraient déjà son intelligence.

Le sexe d'Elizabeth avait peut-être été une déception, Anne ne pouvait nier qu'elle aussi avait été d'abord malheureuse quand on lui avait dit que son bébé était une fille et non le fils dont Henry avait besoin, mais lorsqu'elle avait tenu Elizabeth, elle avait su qu'elle n'aurait rien changé chez elle, y compris son sexe, si elle en avait eu le pouvoir.

Encore maintenant, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne changerait pas un cheveu sur la tête de sa fille ni une tâche de rousseur sur son nez.

Leur temps ensemble avait été si court, trop court...

Elle n'avait pas demandé la possibilité d'une visite de sa fille, cependant, pas parce qu'elle craignait que sa requête serait refusée mais parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elle ne le soit _pas_.

Anne savait que si on lui disait qu'elle avait la permission de voir Elizabeth, que sa précieuse enfant allait être amenée dans sa chambre pour la voir avant son exécution, elle ne pourrait pas refuser cette chance de lui dire adieu... et comment pourrait-elle faire amener son enfant dans cet endroit? Comment pourrait-elle vraiment permettre à Elizabeth de la voir comme elle était maintenant, une prisonnière effrayée qui savait que ses jours étaient comptés et qu'il ne faudrait plus longtemps pour que son sang soit versé sur l'herbe de la Tour, comme le sang d'innombrables autres avait été versé avant le sien, une femme qui savait que l'époux qu'elle aimait était disposé à la voir assassinée?

Que pourrait-elle bien dire à Elizabeth si elle était autorisée à la voir? Comment pourrait-elle expliquer à un petit enfant que la personne signant l'arrêt de mort de sa maman, la rendant orpheline de mère avec quelques traits de plume, suivis rapidement par le coup d'une hache, n'était autre que son papa? Aussi intelligente et précoce qu'Elizabeth était, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse comprendre la situation. De plus, Anne savait qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le risque que sa jeune fille se retourne contre son père sur ce sujet. Elizabeth allait dépendre de la faveur de son père et ne pouvait se permettre de le mettre en colère en prenant le parti de sa mère.

Quand elle serait plus âgée, tout ce qu'elle entendrait concernant sa mère serait qu'elle était une traîtresse, une adultère qui avait trahi son père et qui méritait sa punition. Elizabeth aurait bientôt une belle-mère – et une succession de belle-mère si Maîtresse Seymour n'était pas assez rapide pour produire le fils qu'Henry désirait; ce n'était pas une femme qui pourrait retenir l'attention d'Henry pour une durée importante sans un fils pour soutenir sa position – et Anne ne pouvait que prier que l'autre femme serait une belle-mère plus gentille avec sa fille qu'elle ne l'avait été pour celle de Katherine.

Anne était assez réaliste pour savoir qu'une fois qu'elle serait partie, il y aurait peu, s'il y en aurait tout court, de personnes qui seraient prêtes à affronter le courroux d'Henry pour parler au nom d'Elizabeth, en l'encourageant à considérer gentiment leur magnifique fille et à s'empêcher de permettre à sa colère envers elle d'affecter ses sentiments ou son traitement de leur enfant innocente. Les membres de sa famille qui ne l'auraient pas suivie à l'échafaud seraient en disgrâce, incapables d'exercer même une influence minimum sur Henry, pour le compte d'Elizabeth ou n'importe quelle autre cause. Selon la rumeur, les Seymour étaient des partisans de Lady Mary et s'ils voulaient faire pression pour sa restauration, dans les bonnes grâces d'Henry, à son ancien statut de Princesse ou les deux, le gain de Mary serait la perte d'Elizabeth.

Si Jane Seymour souhaitait voir Lady Mary restaurée comme héritière d'Henry, alors la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait serait d'encourager Henry à penser affectueusement à Elizabeth, par peur qu'il la privilégie à la place; alors que Mary avait rendu Henry furieux avec son refus obstiné de céder à sa volonté, Elizabeth était un petit enfant à qui on ne pourrait demander de prendre le parti de son père et de répudier sa mère et qui ne pourrait fâcher Henry avec un refus de le faire. Peut-être qu'il finirait par ressentir de la pitié pour leur fille, même s'il ne serait pas disposé à se permettre de regretter de l'avoir volée de sa mère, et accueillerait son retour, si quelqu'un était disposé à affronter sa colère en l'encourageant à le faire.

Dehors, le martèlement continuait et cela semblait incroyablement bruyant pour Anne, comme s'ils faisaient délibérément le plus de bruit possible pour la déranger, chaque coup du marteau lui rappelant ce qu'ils construisaient et à quoi cela servirait.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle allait mourir et, à cause d'elle, quatre hommes innocents aussi, y compris son frère bien aimé. Ils étaient aussi innocents qu'elle mais cela ne les empêcherait pas d'être des victimes dans la quête d'Henry pour se débarrasser d'elle. Au moins, s'il l'avait empoisonnée, elle aurait été la seule à mourir. Elle ne les aurait pas entraînés vers leurs morts avec elle.

La seule chose pour laquelle elle pouvait être reconnaissante était que son père n'avait pas été accusé et condamné.

Une fois la poussière retombée après les exécutions, il était probable qu'il soit relâché, disgracié et probablement considérablement plus pauvre qu'avant, mais en vie, au moins.

Elle ne pourrait jamais lire son livre avec le bruit dehors et si elle continuait à s'appesantir sur son exécution imminente, tout ce que cela ferait pour elle, serait de lui voler sa paix d'esprit et d'assurer qu'elle ne puisse faire les préparations pour sa mort avec la tranquillité que de tels arrangements demandaient. Père Parker, son aumônier, avait promis qu'il serait là pour la voir plus tard dans l'après-midi; c'était un homme gentil qui priait avec elle, lui parlait ou écoutait peu importe ce qu'elle avait à dire, peu importe ce dont elle avait besoin de sa part. Elle se réjouissait de sa visite, de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait faire confiance pour ne pas se précipiter chez Kingston ou, encore pire, Cromwell en amenant des récits de chaque mot qui avait passé ses lèvres dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent être retournés contre elle. Mais il restait encore plus de deux heures avant qu'il n'arrive et, jusque-là, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était que ses domestiques s'affairent autour d'elle. Domestiques qui, bien que gentilles et polies, lui rappelaient un trio de mères poules.

Remettant son livre sur la table, Anne se leva, traversant la chambre jusqu'à son lit et se couchant dessus, fermant les yeux. Si elle pouvait dormir, elle apprécierait le repos, surtout puisqu'elle dormait peu la nuit depuis qu'elle avait été amenée ici, mais même si elle ne pouvait somnoler, tant que ses servantes pensaient qu'elle dormait, elles ne la dérangeraient pas.

Elle commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou de sa porte glisser, avec la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer une des domestiques. Elle ouvrit un œil d'une fraction de centimètre et vit que la domestique portait une pile de linge frais, refermant son oeil et écoutant leur conversation.

"Est-elle endormie?" demanda la domestique portant le linge d'une voix basse.

"Oui, la pauvre dame." Répondit une autre. Anne entendit des pas et présuma que l'oratrice se déplaçait pour aider à ranger le linge, de sorte qu'elles puissent faire le lit plus tard, après sa sieste.

"Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai entendu dire par l'un des gardes." Dit la première interlocutrice, chuchotant à moitié, sa curiosité et son excitation évidentes dans sa voix. "Ils disent que Roi lui-même est venu visiter la Tour, et qu'il est ici à l'instant même, avec le Seigneur Chancelier et Maître Kingston!"

"Pourquoi?" demanda sa compagnie, ahurie, faisant écho à la question dans l'esprit d'Anne.

Que pouvait vouloir Henry pour venir à la Tour? Il n'avait certainement montré aucun penchant pour venir la voir depuis son arrestation; peut-être avait-il peur que s'ils étaient face à face, s'il lui donnait l'opportunité de répondre aux charges retenues contre elle directement, elle pourrait lui faire voir la vérité et le convaincre de son innocence, et que si elle y parvenait, sa conscience ne lui permettrait pas de la voir exécutée pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Il ne voudrait pas prendre le risque qu'elle puisse plaider son cas avec succès. Il n'avait même pas été présent pour son procès; s'il avait été là, s'il avait entendu comme qu'elle avait pu réfuter chaque charge retenue contre elle sans la moindre hésitation – malgré le fait qu'on ne lui avait pas dit à l'avance qu'elles étaient ces charges, dans l'espoir qu'elle serait déstabilisée quand elles seraient énumérées durant son procès et laissée incapable de se défendre correctement – il n'aurait pu continuer à se convaincre de sa culpabilité. Si la cour avait été impartiale, Anne ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait été acquittée. Les 'preuves' que Cromwell avait fournies contre elle étaient non convaincantes dans le meilleur des cas, et elle avait su défaire les arguments de ses accusateurs avec une logique calme, faisant passer leur procès contre elle aussi absurde qu'il l'était vraiment, du moins si les murmures de soutien des personnes regardant son procès avaient été d'une quelconque indication. Plus qu'un peu des paires assis au jugement de son cas avaient été incapables de la regarder dans les yeux quand ils avaient déclaré sa culpabilité, la meilleure indication qu'elle aurait pu avoir qu'ils ne la croyaient pas vraiment coupable.

Mais ils l'avaient quand même condamnée.

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas convaincu de sa culpabilité mais ils l'avaient quand même déclarée coupable parce qu'ils croyaient que c'était le verdict qu'Henry voulait qu'ils rendent.

C'était ce qui faisait le plus de mal, non pas qu'Henry croyait qu'elle était coupable mais qu'il _voulait_ le croire, voulait tellement le croire qu'il était prêt à autoriser que l'investigation sur ses activités soit conduite par un homme avec qui il savait qu'elle était en désaccord, tandis que son procès était présidé par des paires qui n'oseraient risquer sa colère en rendant un verdict autre que celui qu'il attendait parce qu'il voulait être libéré d'elle.

L'homme qu'elle avait aimé… l'homme qu'elle aimait _encore _était prêt à la voir être tuée afin de pouvoir épouser une autre femme.

Ses domestiques continuaient de spéculer en chuchotant, essayant de trouver une raison pour laquelle Henry viendrait à la Tour maintenant et ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir.

Anne garda les yeux fermés, bloquant leurs mots.

Peu importe ce qui avait provoqué la visite d'Henry, elle doutait que cela ferait une différence pour elle maintenant.

* * *

Aussi inquiet et mal à l'aise qu'il était concernant la décision d'Henry d'enquêter personnellement sur les preuves contre Anne, et concernant le fait que, jusque-là, il n'avait pas été content de ce qu'il avait découvert, Cromwell avait encore une carte à jouer, une chance de s'échapper de tout ceci indemne.

Brereton avait avoué.

C'était un gentleman de naissance et il n'avait pas été torturé, ni même menacé d'être torturé s'il refusait de coopérer, mais il avait tout de même avoué, presque sans hésitation.

Si Cromwell n'était pas plus au courant, il aurait juré que l'homme avait réellement été _désireux _de condamner Anne et lui-même, ce qui lui avait semblé bizarre sur le moment puisque Brereton connaissait très bien la sentence pour la trahison et car, hormis sa confession, ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre lui sauf la mention du fait qu'il avait visité les appartements d'Anne à l'occasion. Toutefois, il n'avait pas été prêt à contester la confession de Brereton, à jeter une arme précieuse dans son arsenal contre Anne.

Si Brereton s'en tenait à sa confession quand le Roi le questionnerait, maintenant qu'il avait été l'amant d'Anne et qu'il l'avait librement avoué, alors Henry pourrait être persuadé de la culpabilité d'Anne et pourrait calmer l'agitation de sa conscience à la pensée de condamner son épouse à mort. Cromwell serait également lavé d'avoir conspiré pour amener une femme innocente à l'échafaud.

Ses problèmes ne seraient pas terminés, il le savait.

Henry était maintenant convaincu que Norris, Smeaton et Rochford étaient tous innocents des crimes pour lesquels ils étaient condamnés à mourir mais il était impossible que les trois hommes puissent être épargnés; s'ils devaient être soudainement acquittés ou même pardonnés pour leurs offenses, alors le peuple présumerait qu'Anne et Brereton étaient aussi innocents et ils seraient furieux à la pensée que leurs exécutions soient toujours prévues. Les exécutions allaient devoir se dérouler comme prévu, _toutes_ les exécutions, ou cela n'en finirait jamais. Cela ne serait pas trop grave pour Smeaton et Rochford; Smeaton avait confessé leur relation et cela aurait signifié leurs morts dans n'importe quel cas, donc Henry pourrait se réconcilier avec l'idée de les envoyer à la mort, en se consolant peut-être même avec la pensée qu'il leur épargnait la honte qui suivrait inévitablement si leur véritable offense devenait publique, mais Norris était une autre affaire.

Il n'avait commis aucun crime qui mériterait son exécution mais il devait quand même mourir.

Cromwell priait pour qu'Henry puisse regarder la question de façon raisonnable et impartiale, pour voir que même si Norris était innocent, son exécution était un petit prix à payer afin de donner à l'Angleterre la stabilité qu'un mariage incontesté avec Maîtresse Seymour, combiné avec la naissance d'un fils et héritier indéniablement légitime amèneraient.

Qu'était la vie d'un homme comparée au futur de tous les sujets du Roi ?

Si Henry était prêt à autoriser que l'exécutions se poursuivre, malgré le fait d'être convaincu de l'innocence de Norris, alors Cromwell savait qu'il était très probable qu'il souhaite oublier avoir accepter un telle chose et, si cela était le cas, il bannirait la pensée de sa mémoire et Cromwell aurait un peu plus de paix, sachant qu'il serait très improbable qu'il soit puni pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans cette affaire.

Le pas d'Henry était rapide alors qu'il suivait Kingston dans le couloir menant au cachot de Brereton, déterminé à en finir avec cette affaire, une fois pour toute.

Quand il avait questionné Norris, il s'était dit que si l'autre homme avouait, il accepterait sa confession sans discussion et abandonnerait l'idée d'enquêter davantage sur la culpabilité d'Anne. A l'arrière de son esprit, il était conscient qu'il aurait dû faire la même promesse concernant la confession de Brereton, jurant de l'accepter comme un fait s'il devait admettre sa culpabilité face à Henry et sachant que cela ferait de lui un homme libre. Mais après avoir parlé à Norris et puis à Smeaton, il ne pouvait résoudre sa conscience à simplement accepter la confession, sans prendre la peine de presser pour plus de détails et pour s'assurer que la confession pouvait tenir face à son examen minutieux, qu'elle était assez convaincante pour ne laisser aucun doute dans son esprit si, oui ou non, elle était honnête.

Brereton sauta sur ses pieds quand les trois hommes entrèrent dans son cachot, faisant une profonde révérence en direction d'Henry. "Votre Majesté."

"Asseyez-vous, Brereton." Ordonna Henry d'une voix coupante, faisant signe à l'homme de s'asseoir sur le tabouret en bois qui lui avait été fourni, bien qu'il restait debout. "Je suis ici pour vous parler de la Reine…"

"J'étais son amant." Lâcha directement Brereton. "Elle m'a séduit et j'ai été faible, Votre Majesté, j'ai cédé à sa séduction, pardonnez-moi."

Henry fut surpris par la vigueur de cette admission et, même sans regarder l'autre homme, il savait que c'était également vrai pour Cromwell. Brereton semblait empressé de confesser et, si Henry n'en savait pas plus, il aurait dit que l'homme était content de le faire, comme s'il prenait une sorte de satisfaction en l'admettant. Son ton de voix n'était pas jubilatoire, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre s'il avait véritablement été l'amant d'Anne et qu'il voulait se moquer d'Henry avec ce fait maintenant qu'il était déclaré coupable et qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre s'il se vantait de leur liaison, mais, malgré sa requête qu'Henry lui pardonne, il n'y avait également pas de remords dans sa voix, pas de honte à l'idée d'admettre à un homme qu'il avait commis un adultère avec son épouse, d'admettre à son Roi qu'il avait risqué de mettre la succession en danger en prenant le risque de contaminer la pureté de la lignée royale s'il engendrait un fils à Anne.

Il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait même jamais vu Anne lancer un regard favorable dans la direction de Brereton, si elle l'avait jamais choisi pour danser avec elle ou si elle avait cherché à discuter avec lui, mais il ne pouvait se souvenir d'une seule occasion où il aurait dit qu'Anne donnait à Brereton même une minuscule fraction d'attention de plus qu'elle n'en donnait à n'importe quel autre courtisant… en fait, au contraire, elle semblait avoir très peu de temps pour lui, l'ignorant autant que les bonnes manières le permettaient.

Il ne semblait certainement pas être le type d'homme qui lui plairait.

Il se souvenait avoir vu les yeux de Brereton traquer les mouvements d'Anne assez souvent mais il ne pensait pas avoir vu une seule fois de l'affection ou du désir dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le faisait.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, encore maintenant, quand il parlait d'elle.

S'il avait été son amant, il y aurait certainement des signes de nostalgie, d'amour, de désir, de _quelque chose _dans ses yeux, mais ils étaient aussi froids et sans expression que la pierre.

Il ne se souciait pas d'elle.

Henry ne pouvait nier qu'il avait passé un long moment amoureux d'Anne, la convoitant, la vénérant et lui étant totalement dévoué. Il ne pouvait détecter aucune trace d'émotions similaires chez Brereton et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de l'honnêteté de la confession de l'autre homme.

Durant un bref instant, il pensa à Jane, sachant que s'il acceptait la parole de Brereton comme un fait, elle serait bientôt sienne. L'image de son visage pâle, de ses yeux bleu clair et de ses longs cheveux dorés apparut dans l'oeil de son esprit, avec son doux sourire, modeste et timide mais en même temps engageante, trahissant l'allusion de délices promis lorsqu'il serait libre. Mais il bannit l'image de son esprit, se renfrognant au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait entendue parler avec son père et son frère, jubilant à la pensée qu'elle serait bientôt Reine.

Il pourrait s'inquiéter de Jane plus tard. Là tout de suite, il était plus important qu'il se soucie d'Anne et de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas permis qu'elle soit injustement condamnée.

"Votre Majesté, Maître Brereton a avoué immédiatement quand nous lui avons parlé des allégations faites sur sa conduite, il a confessé sans contrainte." Dit Cromwell d'une manière insinuante.

"C'est vrai." Le seconda immédiatement Brereton. "J'étais l'amant de la Reine. Je l'avoue."

Henry fronça les sourcils face à la véhémence dans sa voix alors qu'il faisait cette déclaration. "Vous semblez très désireux d'avouer cela, Maître Brereton." Dit-il calmement, refusant de laisser n'importe quel signe de colère se montrer, ni dans sa voix ni dans son expression, voulant s'assurer que ses émotions étaient aussi illisibles qu'il pouvait les rendre, afin que l'autre homme ne puisse adapter ses réponses en conséquence. "J'aurais pensé que si vous étiez l'amant de Sa Majesté, vous seriez désireux de la _protéger _et que vous tiendriez votre langue, dans son intérêt si non le votre." Observa-t-il.

Brereton fût pris de court par ces mots et cela se vit. Il fit une pause un peu trop longue au goût d'Henry et quand il reprit la parole, il y avait une légère touche de prudence dans sa voix. "J'ai été faible auparavant et j'ai trahi Votre Majesté mais je sais maintenant comme c'était mal de ma part de me laisser être tenté par la put… la Reine jusqu'à devenir son amant et je ne peux plus garder le silence, peu importe le coût." Brereton aurait pu se mordre la langue; après autant de temps à voir Anne comme une putain et une sorcière, à utiliser ces termes quand il parlait d'elle à ceux à qui il faisait confiance, comme l'Ambassadeur Chapuys, il lui était parfois difficile de se souvenir de ne pas parler d'elle ainsi à la cour, particulièrement devant le Roi. Il pria pour que son erreur soit passée inaperçue.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Henry ne donnait peut-être pas l'impression d'avoir entendu l'erreur de Brereton mais il pouvait deviner ce que l'autre homme avait été sur le point de dire avant de se corriger hâtivement et d'utiliser son titre convenable. C'était un terme qu'il avait souvent entendu utilisé pour Anne… par une certaine faction en particulier.

"Quand avez-vous couché avec elle, Brereton?" demanda-t-il de façon abrupte.

"En Juillet." Répondit promptement Brereton, essayant de se souvenir des détails de la confession qu'il avait faite à Cromwell. A ce moment-là personne ne s'était trop inquiété des détails les plus précis de sa confession. Une fois qu'il avait admis avoir été l'amant de la Reine et qu'il avait cité une date durant laquelle ils avaient couché ensemble, Cromwell n'avait pas pressé, se contentant de lui dire que c'était tout ce qu'il exigeait de lui pour l'instant et le remerciant d'une manière significative pour avoir été enfin honnête sur ce point.

Cela avait ressemblé à un signe de la part de Dieu lorsqu'il avait été arrêté et questionné si, oui ou non, il avait été l'amant de la Reine, un doigt divin lui pointant la direction pour qu'il complète sa mission, enfin, et qu'il sauve l'Angleterre. Il avait été prêt à nier complètement l'allégation, révolté par la pensée qu'il puisse jamais se résoudre à toucher le corps de la putain de la sorte, mais ensuite il avait réalisé ce qu'un simple 'oui' de sa part pourrait accomplir. L'adultère d'une Reine était une trahison et s'il confessait avoir été l'amant d'Anne, cela aurait signifié son exécution… la sienne aussi, mais cela semblait être un petit prix à payer pour débarrasser l'Angleterre de cette femme et de son poison.

Quand il était apparu qu'il n'était pas le seul homme accuser de forniquer avec la putain et qu'il avait vu que sa confession n'avait pas été nécessaire, il ne s'était pas rétracté, disposé à se soumettre à la mort si telle était la volonté de Dieu, et donc il n'allait pas revenir sur ses aveux maintenant.

"Juillet?" Henry feignit la surprise. "Je pensais que dans votre confession, vous avouiez avoir couché avec la Reine en _Juin_."

Si Brereton avait regardé dans la direction de Cromwell, il aurait vu l'autre homme secouer fermement la tête, signalant que le Roi n'avait pas du tout lu la confession et qu'il essayait de l'attraper en train de mentir mais il garda son regard focalisé sur Henry et ne vit pas les signes hâtifs de Cromwell.

"Oui, Votre Majesté, c'était en Juin." Corrigea-t-il précipitamment, se réprimandant mentalement d'avoir oublié ce détail, pensant lugubrement que, bien qu'il était facile de mentir et d'apporter un faux témoignage, il pouvait être parfois difficile de se souvenir des détails des mensonges qu'il avait dit avant, quand il étai questionné dessus plus tard. "Pardonnez-moi, je me suis trompé de mois. C'est en Juin que j'ai été l'amant de la Reine."

"Je vois." Henry laissa le silence s'étirer entre eux pendant de longues minutes, observant la nervosité de Brereton et pouvant sentir le malaise de Cromwell derrière lui. "Prouvez-le." Dit-il enfin, sa calme requête laissant Brereton bouche bée de stupeur.

"Votre Majesté?"

"Vous prétendez avoir été l'amant de la Reine. Prouvez-le." Commanda Henry, gardant le regard fixé sur l'autre homme et observant les émotions passer sur son visage alors qu'il peinait à trouver une preuve qui satisferait le Roi.

"Votre Majesté, la confession de Maître Brereton est certainement une preuve suffisante…" commença Cromwell.

"Pas pour moi." Le coupa fermement Henry, n'ôtant pas ses yeux de Brereton. "J'attends, Brereton."

Durant un instant, Brereton fut à court de mot et puis, se rappelant une conversation qu'il avait eue avec une des dames de la domesticité d'Anne, avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié afin de s'assurer d'être bien informé des activités de la putain, il réalisa ce que le Roi devait chercher comme preuve et il aurait pu rire devant sa stupidité de ne pas l'avoir réalisé directement.

"La Reine a des marques secrètes sur son corps," commença-t-il avidement, regardant Henry pour la confirmation qu'il était sur la bonne voie, mais son expression était illisible.

"Continuez." Invita Henry, son ton affable.

"Elle a un ongle supplémentaire sur son petit doigt, juste ici," Brereton pointa le côté du plus petit doigt de sa main droite en démonstration. "Elle le dissimule avec ses manches durant la journée mais lorsque nous étions seuls, nus, je pouvais le voir – comme je pouvais voir les grains de beauté couvrant son dos." Elabora-t-il, au cas où Henry aurait besoin de plus de preuves de la culpabilité d'Anne. "Des douzaines de grains, partout sur sa peau nue." Pendant un bref instant, son visage se tordit avec une grimace de révulsion à la pensée de combien la putain devait être corrompue pour que même sa peau manifeste la preuve de son maléfisme mais il la réprima, levant des yeux désireux vers Henry, espérant que cela le convaincrait et ne lui laisserait aucun doute sur la culpabilité d'Anne.

"Je vois." Dit calmement Henry, gardant le silence quelques minutes de plus, conscient du fait que les deux hommes attendaient anxieusement d'entendre ce qu'il avait à répondre à cela. Quand il s'adressa à nouveau à Brereton, sa voix et son visage trahissaient son dégoût profond. "Etes-vous un tel lâche, Maître Brereton, que vous seriez prêt à vous parjurer par crainte d'être torturé si vous ne disiez pas à Cromwell ce qu'il voulait entendre?" demanda-t-il froidement, révolté par sa lâcheté, par sa bonne volonté à mentir et à condamner d'autres afin de s'épargner la douleur. "Vous étiez prêt à voir la Reine condamnée pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis – espériez-vous que si vous aidiez à mener à sa destruction avec votre fausse confession, vous seriez récompensé pour votre coopération et que votre misérable vie serait épargnée?" Il hurlait presque maintenant, se sentant presque tenté de frapper Brereton ou d'ordonner que, puisqu'il semblait tellement disposer à marcher vers sa mort, il soit exécuté pour avoir menti et pour avoir mis la vie d'une femme innocente en danger avec ses mensonges.

"Votre Majesté…" Brereton était stupéfié par sa réaction. Il avait été tellement certain que son rapport des déformations d'Anne prouverait qu'il était son amant, sans l'ombre d'un doute. "Les marques de la Reine…"

"C'est ma femme." Déclara platement Henry. "Je connais chaque centimètre de son corps. Elle n'a pas de marques, certainement pas celles que vous avez décrites. Vous m'avez menti. Vous n'avez jamais été l'amant de la Reine." Ne voulant plus rester dans la même pièce qu'un menteur et lâche plus longtemps, il sortit du cachot comme un ouragan, furieux.

Il avait été prouvé que les quatre amants présumés d'Anne étaient innocents dans son esprit, ce qui signifiait qu'Anne elle-même était innocente.

Elle avait été victime d'un coup monté, en _son _nom, parce que des hommes qu'il croyait être ses serviteurs de confiance pensaient que c'était ce qu'_il _voulait.

Ils croyaient qu'il était assez cruel pour vouloir voir une femme innocente amenée à l'échafaud parce qu'il voulait être libéré de son mariage, qu'il était prêt à voir un meurtre être commis parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à endurer l'ennui et le délai compris dans l'annulation de leur mariage, ou les frais de continuer à subvenir aux besoins de sa femme abandonnée de façon appropriée. Ses propres sujets le dénigraient parce qu'il avait permis qu'Anne soit jugée et condamnée et il savait maintenant qu'ils avaient raison de le faire.

_Ils _avaient vu que la justice n'était pas faite mais _il _avait presque permis que les exécutions se poursuivent, damnant son âme en autorisant qu'un meurtre soit commis en son nom.

Il allait mettre un terme à cette perversion de la justice tout de suite !

"Votre Majesté!" Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Cromwell l'appeler et entendre ses pas rapides. "Votre Majesté, je vous en supplie, n'agissez pas de façon irréfléchie!"

"Irréfléchie?" Henry tournoya vers l'autre homme, furieux. "Je viens d'apprendre que la Reine a été condamnée à mort pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, que quatre hommes ont été injustement condamnés avec elle – bien que Brereton n'a que lui-même à blâmer pour cela – et vous osez me qualifier d'irréfléchi? Qu'attendez-vous que je fasse, Maître Cromwell? Ignorer ce que j'ai entendu? Permettre aux exécutions de se poursuivre?"

"Oui." Dit fermement Cromwell, souhaitant qu'Henry voit la raison.

Ahuri, Henry resta bouche bée un instant, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de l'entendre dire. "Je devrais ordonner _votre _exécution pour cela!"

"Ordonnez-la, si c'est la volonté de Votre Majesté, mais je vous supplie de ne pas interférer avec l'exécution de la Reine ou celles des hommes condamnés avec elle. Pour le bien du pays, et de Votre Majesté, vous devez faire un véritable mariage et engendrer un fils et héritier!" Voyant qu'Henry était prêt à protester, à faire remarquer que cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de répudier Anne et de se remarier, même si attendre une annulation prendrait du temps, du temps qu'il ne pouvait peut-être pas se permettre de prendre, il se hâta de poursuivre. "Si vous libérez la Reine et les hommes de la Tour, si vous proclamez son innocence des accusations retenues contre elle, alors vous ne serez jamais libéré d'elle." Déclara-t-il platement. "Vous ne pourrez jamais faire de Maîtresse Seymour votre nouvelle femme et Reine."

"Je peux annuler…"

"Vous n'y arriverez pas, Votre Majesté. Le peuple ne l'acceptera jamais, pas après ceci." Lui dit sincèrement Cromwell, ayant besoin qu'Henry écoute ce qu'il disait et qu'il sache que cela était vrai. "Cela aurait été différent avant l'arrestation de la Reine mais si elle est disculpée, le peuple s'attendra à ce que vous la repreniez comme femme. Si vous essayez d'annuler le mariage dans le futur, il sera présumé que cela est une autre tentative pour vous débarrasser d'elle puisque vous n'avez pas pu l'exécuter. Peu importe les raisons que vous utiliserez, peu importe le nombre d'évêques et d'avocats qui conviendront que votre mariage est nul, votre peuple n'acceptera pas leur verdict – pas même si vous persuadez la Reine Anne d'en convenir elle-même, et elle ne coopérera certainement pas, pas si elle souhaite que son enfant soit l'héritière du trône." Il le savait dans son coeur; la majorité du peuple Anglais avait peut-être été réticente à accepter Anne comme Reine mais, en conséquence à cette débâcle, ils refuseraient platement d'accepter n'importe qui d'autre. Si Henry essayait de s'en débarrasser, il y avait un risque très réel de voir un soulèvement qui le renverserait du trône, déracinant la dynastie des Tudor et provoquant une guerre civile qui serait la ruine du pays. "Ils rejetteront complètement Maîtresse Seymour, quand elle portera votre fils, ils le qualifieront de bâtard. Il n'y aura pas un homme en Angleterre disposé à jurer sa loyauté envers lui comme à un Prince ou un Roi."

Malgré lui, Henry fit une pause devant les mots de Cromwell, inconfortablement conscient du fait qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Si le nombre de personnes qui bougonnaient parce qu'Anne avait été jugée était d'une quelconque indication, ils _allaient_ s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit restaurée comme Reine et qu'elle conserve cette position pour le restant de sa vie s'il proclamait son innocence, comme la justice exigeait de lui.

Il dirait adieu à tout espoir qu'il avait pour un mariage avec Jane.

Mais l'alternative était le meurtre…

L'alternative était le meurtre d'_Anne_…

"Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Votre Majesté," pressa Cromwell, sentant Henry tergiverser et soutenant sa cause. "Dieu ne vous accordera aucune descendance masculine par la Reine Anne. Si vous proclamez son innocence, alors vous vous liez à elle pour le reste de votre vie. Si elle échoue à vous donner un fils, alors vous n'aurez d'autre héritier légitime que la Princesse Elizabeth… et son titre sera toujours contesté par les partisans de Lady Mary. Vous _devez_ pouvoir avoir un fils et héritier, Votre Majesté, de qui les droits ne pourront jamais être questionnés ni contestés. Cela pourrait vouloir dire une guerre civile si vous mourrez en laissant vos filles comme héritières potentielles pour votre trône. Le pays pourrait être déchiré entre elles, et si l'Empereur cherche à défendre les droits de Lady Mary, il deviendra impliqué, tout comme le Roi de France si la Princesse Elizabeth devait être mariée à son fils. Cela serait la ruine de l'Angleterre. Qu'est la vie d'une femme comparée à cela? Votre devoir de chef, en tant que Roi, est de protéger vos sujets."

Henry ne pouvait nier que Cromwell avait peut-être raison là-dessus. S'il déclarait qu'Anne était innocente, quelle excuse pourrait-il offrir pour refuser de la reprendre comme épouse et de la restaurer à sa position de Reine? Peu importe la raison qu'il citerait comme motif pour annuler leur mariage, cela serait vu comme rien de plus qu'une excuse pratique, une excuse qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser d'elle puisqu'il ne pouvait la tuer.

Il savait que s'il était un Anglais ordinaire et roturier, observant ce qu'il se passait avec la famille royale, il s'attendrait à ce que le Roi reprenne son épouse et qu'il fasse amende honorable avec elle, et avec les hommes qui avaient été injustement condamnés et qui avaient si près de perdre leurs vies pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. S'il entendait dire plus tard que le Roi cherchait à répudier la Reine, il savait qu'il se sentirait indigné à la simple pensée, qu'il présumerait que cela était simplement une autre tentative de son souverain pour écarter une épouse innocente et qu'il serait fâché de l'apprendre. Si, à Dieu ne plaise, la Reine tombait soudainement malade et mourrait, il pourrait même soupçonner qu'un acte criminel était en cause.

S'il voulait sa liberté, s'il voulait pouvait épouser Jane ou n'importe quelle autre femme, la vie d'Anne serait le prix qu'il aurait à payer. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre moyen de contourner le problème.

S'il proclamait qu'elle était innocente, il jetterait sa chance de l'épouser et d'avoir des fils avec elle à la poubelle. Il se rendrait encore plus difficile la tâche de former une amitié durable avec l'Empereur, qui était obligé d'être consterné à la pensée de ravaler sa fierté et de reconnaître Anne comme étant la Reine d'Angleterre. Il se lierait à une femme dont il avait voulu se débarrasser, avec un noeud qu'il ne pourrait sectionner.

Ou il pouvait la laisser mourir.

Il pouvait la laisser mourir et il serait libre. Il pourrait épouser Jane, il pourrait enfanter un fils – beaucoup de fils! – et il pourrait faire la paix avec l'Empereur, s'allier avec lui contre le Roi François.

Le choix n'était pas facile mais, malgré cela, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une décision qu'il pouvait prendre.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre Quatre

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre est bien disponible après près de deux ans de silence. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence prolongée. Les obligations de la vie quotidienne peuvent être un obstacle à la vie virtuelle parfois. Et ici, j'avoue avoir du mal à gérer mon temps et mon énergie depuis que je travaille à temps plein._

_Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des messages, privés ou publics (par le biais de reviews). Même si je n'ai pas toujours eu le temps de répondre, cela me permettait de ne pas oublier cette magnifique histoire dont, je vous assure, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner la traduction._

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, pourra aider à pardonner mon retard monumental. Je ne peux pas m'avancer par rapport aux chapitres suivant, mais je peux vous dire que je ferais ce que je peux pour les poster le plus rapidement possible…_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

_**17 Mai 1536**_

Lady Kingston était un peu ronde, avec un visage qui semblait dur au repos, avec une sévérité qui ne quittait jamais totalement son expression, même lorsqu'elle souriait, mais Anne était quand même très heureuse de la voir. L'autre dame, qui avait façonné sa maison dans les enceintes de la Tour pendant près d'une décennie, depuis que son mari avait été nommé au poste de Gendarme, l'avait prise en charge aussitôt que Maître Kingston l'avait conduite dans sa maison, lui faisant une profonde révérence tout en expliquant qu'elle allait prendre soin d'elle et veiller à ce qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Anne l'avait suivie avec un calme peu caractéristique, abasourdie par ce qu'il se passait et ayant l'impression qu'elle allait se réveiller, à tout moment, soit dans ses appartements au palais et réaliser que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un étrange rêve désagréable, peut-être le produit d'une imagination fantaisiste et d'un trop plein de tension durant ces derniers mois, depuis qu'elle avait perdu son garçon, ou alors dans sa chambre utilisée comme prison, avec ce faible espoir de sursis, arraché de ses mains.

Le ciel avait toujours été sombre quand Maître Kingston était venu dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait été confinée ces deux dernières semaines, s'inclinant profondément en lui demandant de s'habiller aussi vite que possible et de l'accompagner – et cela avait été une _vraie _requête, pas juste un ordre formulé comme telle dans un souci de politesse et déférence à son rang de Reine.

Décidant de ne pas demander ce qu'il se passait, elle avait simplement hoché la tête, attendant que le Gendarme s'excuse avant de permettre à ses domestiques de l'aider à se vêtir d'une robe gris tourterelle et de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon élégant. Une fois habillée, l'une des domestiques avait fait savoir à Maître Kingston qu'elle était prête et il avait offert son bras à Anne pour l'escorter hors de la pièce, lui expliquant qu'il l'emmenait dans sa propre maison pour l'instant.

Quand il avait expliqué que les exécutions avaient été annulées, qu'une deuxième enquête sur les allégations formulées contre elle avait prouvé qu'elles étaient mensongères et que le Roi avait ordonné sa libération, Anne avait été à moitié encline à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une farce cruelle, d'une manière pour ses ennemi de lui donner de faux espoirs et de rendre le choc d'apprendre qu'elle allait vraiment mourir encore plus douloureux, mais l'expression de Maître Kingston avait été sincère, sa voix douce alors qu'il expliquait.

"Le Roi a investigué l'affaire personnellement, Votre Majesté." Lui avait expliqué Kingston en l'escortant de la pelouse jusqu'à sa maison. "Il a réexaminé les preuves et interrogé les témoins, et il en a conclu que les accusations contre vous étaient fausses."

Etait-elle censée en être reconnaissante? Se demanda Anne, tandis que Lady Kingston et ses domestiques l'aidaient à entrer dans un bain d'eau fumante, lui lavant les cheveux et parfumant sa peau d'huiles parfumées.

Si Henry avait accepté de lui parler quand cela avait commencé, de l'écouter quand elle lui avait demandé de lui donner une chance, dans l'intérêt d'Elizabeth, alors elle aurait pu lui assurer que les accusations retenues contre elle étaient complètement fausses et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de sa fidélité. Ils n'auraient eu besoin d'enduré rien de tout cela. Il ne l'avait pas écoutée alors, il n'en avait pas eu envie.

Elle savait que cela avait dû très bien convenir à ses intentions lorsqu'il avait entendu pour la première fois les rumeurs sur ses relations avec certains hommes de la Cour. S'il se persuadait qu'elle était coupable d'adultère, alors il pourrait l'envoyer à sa mort en tant que traîtresse, et épouser cette gueuse de Seymour et faire des morveux qu'elle porterait ses héritiers. Henry l'avait su et donc il n'avait pas été disposé à l'écouter quand elle l'avait supplié. Il n'avait pas voulu lui donner la chance de le persuader de son innocence parce que cela aurait signifié qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de la condamner et qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'épouser Maîtresse Seymour. Il était resté là, à ne rien faire, et avait autorisé à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée, enfermée comme une criminelle, soumise à un procès injuste et condamnée à mort, tout ça pour cette gueuse. Jane Seymour et sa famille avaient bien su comment manipuler Henry et ils avaient été déterminés à poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent mettre cette stupide putain sur le trône, peu importe le coût. Et Henry avait été disposé à accepter.

Etait-elle maintenant censée lui être reconnaissante du fait que sa conscience s'était enfin éveillée, à la onzième heure, pour l'empêcher de la laisser mourir?

Il n'aurait jamais dû permettre que cela se produise en premier lieu!

"Fermez les yeux, Votre Majesté." instruisit Lady Kingston, attendant qu'Anne exécute ses instructions pour verser une cruche d'eau chaude et claire sur ses cheveux, rinçant le savon. Sa femme de chambre personnelle, mise à contribution pour aider à préparer Anne, tenait une serviette en lin devant le feu pour la réchauffer avant de la tendre vers Anne, pour l'enrouler dedans dès qu'elle se leva.

Une fois Anne lavée et séchée, Lady Kingston et les domestiques lui enfilèrent une chemise propre, un jupon et un kirtle avant de l'aider à mettre une nouvelle robe que Lady Kingston avait envoyé chercher, faite de soie noir uni. Quand elle fût habillée, l'une des femmes de chambre coiffa ses cheveux, de sorte qu'ils puissent sécher devant le feu.

"Je vais envoyer quelqu'un chercher du pain, de la viande et des fruits pour que vous puissiez déjeuner." lui dit Lady Kingston avec une profonde révérence, une fois qu'elle eut installé Anne dans un fauteuil devant le feu. "Je suis sure que vous devez avoir faim, Votre Majesté. Le Roi devrait arriver à midi pour vous rencontrer." Expliqua-t-elle. "Il vous accompagnera au palais."

"Qu'en est-il de mon frère?" demanda anxieusement Anne, inquiète du sort des hommes qui avaient été accusés d'être ses amants. Si l'on savait maintenant qu'ils étaient innocents, au moins ils n'allaient pas être exécutés, mais elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment avaient été ces deux dernières semaines pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas bénéficié du même confort qu'elle. "Et mon père?" Certainement, personne ne pourrait la blâmer de se renseigner sur sa famille, bien qu'elle craignait à moitié que, si elle mentionnait les autres, cela pourrait être interprété comme preuve contre elle, qu'elle se souciait d'eux plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Cela pouvait sembler absurde, mais ce n'était pas plus absurde que les accusations initiales portées à son encontre.

"Mon seigneur les a emmenés de la Tour dans cette maison, Votre Majesté, de même que les autres gentilshommes qui ont été arrêtés avec vous et qui ont été condamnés à tort." Répondit Lady Kingston, décidant de ne pas mentionner que Mark Smeaton n'avait pas été amené dans la maison avec les autres. Il y avait déjà une foule rassemblée à l'extérieur de la Tour et il y aurait beaucoup plus de personnes là-bas à midi, quand le temps viendrait pour que les prisonniers soient libérés. La dernière chose que le Roi et son Conseil Privé voulaient était que quiconque ne voit dans quel état le musicien était, donc il allait être soigné par des médecins jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne des forces, et puis libéré sans bruit, avec le moins d'agitation possible, dans l'espoir que cela ne se remarque pas. "Ils seront tous libérés à midi, comme vous."

"Dieu merci!" dit calmement Anne, acceptant une tasse de bière d'une des domestiques et la sirotant lentement, fixant le cœur du feu, seulement à moitié consciente des mouvements de Lady Kingston et des femmes de chambre alors qu'elles prenaient soin d'elle.

Dans quelques heures, elle serait libre... mais que se passerait-il ensuite?

Henry avait peut-être décidé qu'il ne pouvait autoriser qu'elle soit tuée mais Anne doutait qu'il serait heureux d'être obligé de la reprendre, pas quand il s'était décidé à se débarrasser d'elle et de passer à autre chose avec une autre femme. Il avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle pour pouvoir épouser Jane.

Comment étaient-ils censés passer outre cela?

* * *

Même s'il avait été prévenu qu'il devait s'attendre à une foule à l'extérieur de la Tour, Henry n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait autant de personnes. Alors que la barge royale glissait le long de la rivière, il pouvait voir les gens qui bordaient les rives de chaque côté, la foule devenant plus dense alors qu'il s'approchait de la Tour.

Quand il sortait parmi son peuple, il était habitué à voir des sourires de bienvenue sur leurs visages, avec des parents qui soulevaient des petits enfants sur leurs épaules pour qu'ils puissent apercevoir le Roi lors de son passage. Il était habitué à entendre des acclamations de bienvenue ou, tout du moins, des murmures d'émerveillement et d'admiration pour lui-même et pour les grandes pompes dans lesquelles il voyageait.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il ne vit rien de tout cela.

Aujourd'hui, le peuple regardait son approche avec des yeux durs et hostiles et il pouvait entendre leurs chuchotement désapprobateurs, pouvait entendre les commentaires aigres que c'était bien dommage qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avant que sa pauvre Reine était innocente des méfaits et qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais trahi, avant qu'il ne lui fasse subir la souffrance et l'humiliation d'un procès et avant qu'elle n'endure l'horreur d'être condamnée à mort et dans l'attente de son exécution.

Cromwell avait été sommairement dépouillé de sa charge de Lord Chancelier la nuit précédente. Il était confiné dans ses quartiers pour l'instant et Henry avait toutes les intentions d'ordonner l'arrestation de l'homme et de l'envoyer à la Tour, accusé d'avoir tenté de provoquer la mort de la Reine d'Angleterre en l'accusant à tort et en fabriquant des preuves contre elle, mais il regrettait assez de ne pouvoir bénéficier des conseils de son ancien chancelier, là tout de suite.

Cromwell aurait connu la meilleure façon de s'attaquer au problème de la foule et ce qu'il aurait dû faire afin de s'assurer qu'ils cessent de le voir comme le méchant de l'histoire.

Sir Thomas Audley, temporairement mis à contribution en tant que Lord Chancelier, jusqu'à ce qu'un remplacement adéquat à Cromwell puisse être trouvé, avait eu l'idée qu'il serait opportun que le Roi et la Reine montrent un front uni devant le peuple. Au lieu de rester à Whitehall pendant qu'Anne était ramenée à la Cour, c'était Henry qui devrait voyager jusqu'à la Tour pour la rencontrer, ainsi il pourrait être vu en train de la conduire loin de la prison et de retour chez elle. Audley avait préconisé que la meilleure ligne de conduite soit qu'Henry se montre comme une victime compatriote d'Anne, non pas comme son accusateur ni comme l'homme qui aurait pu l'envoyer à la mort.

Le Roi avait été attristé d'apprendre les infidélités de la Reine et, bien que cela lui avait brisé le cœur d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être capable d'un tel maléfisme, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'ordonner une investigation de l'affaire, pour s'accorder une paix de l'esprit et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que la Reine soit coupable, qu'elle ait pu mettre la succession royale elle-même en danger avec son comportement. Quand il avait appris sa culpabilité, il avait été rempli d'un profond chagrin... mais il n'avait jamais suspecté que ses propres conseilleurs de confiance avaient pu profiter des accusations émises contre la Reine pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il avait cru que l'investigation et les procès avaient été scrupuleusement justes et complètement impartiaux et il avait été horrifié et consterné d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Aussitôt qu'il avait su que la Reine avait été accusée à tort et injustement condamnée, il avait immédiatement ordonné que l'exécution soit arrêtée. Il allait maintenant la libérer de son emprisonnement et, quand le moment viendrait, il allait s'assurer que ceux qui avaient osé l'accuser mensongèrement soient punis de leurs crimes.

Il était soulagé et enchanté que son épouse ait été reconnue innocente, et il était profondément repentant d'avoir jamais douté d'elle.

Quand Audley avait expliqué sa stratégie, Henry avait pensée qu'elle était très habile, et il avait apaisé sa conscience avec la pensée que cela était vrai... en grande partie. Il _avait _cru qu'Anne était coupable, il n'avait jamais soupçonné que Cromwell oserait jamais fabriquer des preuves contre elle et il était soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trahi... même si cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais épouser Jane.

Il entendit son nom mentionné tandis que sa barge avançait, entendit les murmures sifflés spéculant sur où se trouvait Maîtresse Seymour et ce qu'elle devait ressentir maintenant que l'innocence de la Reine était devenu notoriété publique et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus chérir un quelque espoir de la remplacer.

Il allait devoir s'occuper de Jane aussi, et de sa famille.

Il leur avait envoyé un message hier soir, ordonnant à Jane, son père et son frère de venir immédiatement à la Cour. Ils seraient là quand il rentrerait à Whitehall avec Anne, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà arrivés, mais il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire avec eux, mais la seule chose qu'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de faire, était de faire de Jane sa femme.

Si son peuple savait ce à quoi il avait renoncé, alors ils estimeraient certainement le sacrifice qu'il avait fait en proclamant l'innocence d'Anne. Même si c'était la bonne chose à faire pour lui, la seule chose que sa conscience lui permettait de faire, il allait quand même payer un prix élevé pour ce faire. Il avait renoncé à sa chance de faire un nouveau mariage, peut-être même à sa chance d'engendrer un fils. Ils devraient apprécier ce qu'il avait fait pour Anne.

Et elle aussi.

* * *

Son père semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, avant qu'ils ne soient arrêtés et emmenés à la Tour. Sa période d'emprisonnement n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, même si, comme les autres hommes, il avait eu l'opportunité de se laver et de se changer avec des vêtements propres, il était évident que son temps dans la Tour avait eu un effet négatif sur lui.

Anne fut étonnée quand sa première action en la voyant fut de l'attirer dans une étreinte étroite, avec un calme et sincère "Dieu merci!"

Elle ne se souvenait plus d'avoir été ainsi enlacée par lui depuis qu'elle était petite fille.

"Comment vous sentez-vous?" demanda Boleyn à sa fille, la tenant à bout de bras et inspectant son visage comme s'il pouvait lire sur son expression comme les deux dernières semaines l'avaient affectée. Pendant deux semaines, dans la Tour, il avait goûté l'amertume de la défaite totale, sachant qu'il allait probablement perdre tout ce qu'il avait gagné par le biais de sa fille et plus. Il n'avait peut-être été accusé d'aucun crime mais il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas penser que, quand tout serait terminé, il aurait l'autorisation de revenir à la Cour et de profiter des avantages des fonctions qui lui avaient été accordées quand le Roi aimait Anne, et de continuer à jouir de la confiance et des faveurs du Roi. Quand il serait libéré... s'il était libéré, la disgrâce et l'exil seraient son sort.

Il devrait se retirer à Hever, ne plus jamais montrer son visage à la Cour, il perdrait une partie importante de ses revenus, qu'il tirait de ses greffes et de ses intendances royales, et il n'aurait plus d'enfant. Il avait renié Mary quand elle avait fait un second mariage irréfléchi et il s'était entièrement attendu à ce qu'Anne et George soient exécutés... et ils seraient morts, en partie, à cause de lui.

C'était lui qui avait pressé Anne pour qu'elle capture l'attention du Roi et qui l'avait poussée à ne viser pas moins comme prix que la couronne de Reine lorsqu'il était devenu apparent que le Roi voulait plus que simplement faire d'elle une nouvelle maîtresse.

S'il n'avait pas fait cela, s'il n'avait pas voulu utiliser sa fille cadette pour obtenir des avantages pour lui-même, alors Anne et George n'auraient jamais été arrêtés ni condamnés à mort.

Aussi soulagé et reconnaissant qu'il était de ce sursis, il ne pouvait oublier comme ils n'étaient pas passés loin, ni qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qui s'était produit.

"Je vais bien, Papa." Lui assura Anne, se sentant ridiculement reconnaissante d'avoir ses bras forts autour d'elle, se souvenant que lorsqu'elle était petite fille, son père l'avait soulevée dans ses bras, la faisant virevolter et la serrant contre lui. Il y avait une part d'elle, une grande part, qui n'aurait voulu rien de plus que de pouvoir retourner dans son enfance à Hever, avant qu'elle n'ait jamais imaginé venir à la Cour et vivre à proximité de la royauté, un temps où son Papa était là pour jouer avec elle et la garder en sécurité.

"Dieu merci." Dit encore Boleyn, embrassant les joues de sa fille avant de la libérer et de ressentir une piqûre de culpabilité en voyant comme son visage était pâle et tiré. La terreur de ces quinze derniers jours avait laissé ses marques et il soupçonnait qu'il faudrait un temps certain pour qu'Anne se remette de son expérience, si elle pourrait un jour la mettre entièrement derrière elle. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bientôt oublier ce que ça lui avait fait d'entendre qu'il était en état d'arrestation, et puis d'être soumis à un questionnement sans fin aux mains de Maître Cromwell – un homme qui semblait complètement ingrate de toute l'aide que la famille Boleyn lui avait donnée pour sa propre montée au pouvoir; il avait été parfaitement disposé à mener l'investigation qui allait condamner Anne à mort, malgré le fait que, sans elle, il ne serait encore d'un humble commis, qui n'aurait pas survécu à la chute de son ancien patron sans égratignure, et qui se serait encore moins élevé aussi haut que là où il était arrivé.

Il n'avait pas pris la défense d'Anne.

Il suspectait que même Maître Cromwell avait été surpris qu'il n'ait fait aucune tentative pour défendre sa fille ni pour argumenter qu'Anne n'aurait jamais rêvé de trahir le Roi, comme cela était suggéré – bien que Boleyn ne pouvait nier que si l'idée lui était passée par l'esprit, il aurait peut-être envisagé d'insinuer qu'Anne devait prendre un amant pour concevoir l'enfant qui assurerait sa position, comme il semblait que le Roi avait peut-être des difficultés à engendrer des fils forts, à condition qu'ils puissent trouver quelqu'un d'approprié, quelqu'un à qui l'on pouvait se fier pour garder la bouche fermée, quoi qu'il arrive – mais il s'était bien gardé de prendre la défense d'Anne.

S'il avait essayé d'affirmer qu'Anne était innocente, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve accusé d'être son complice, accusé d'être l'entremetteur qui avait encouragé Anne dans ses infidélités et qui avait aidé ses amants à entrer dans sa chambre sans être vus, espérant que l'un d'entre eux serait capable d'engendrer un petit-fils pour lui, une bébé en bonne santé qu'Anne pourrait faire passer pour l'enfant du Roi et comme le Prince de Galles légitime. S'il avait essayé d'affirmer qu'Anne était innocente, il l'aurait rejointe sur l'échafaud.

Il n'en avait aucun doute.

La seule façon de sauver sa propre vie avait été de se retourner contre elle, de la condamner et d'espérer que cela serait suffisant, qu'il pourrait s'assurer que Cromwell et le Roi savaient que, s'il était libéré, il ne chercherait pas à défendre la cause d'Anne, en la déclarant innocente et en accusant le Roi de l'avoir assassinée. Ils n'auraient jamais pris ce risque. Ils auraient préféré le garder dans la Tour pour le restant de sa vie, ou même d'écourter sa vie, plutôt que de lui permettre de faire cela.

"_Je les condamne totalement. Totalement. Tous ces hommes, peu importe leur rang et leur position, qui... où ais-je... où ais-je... Peu importe leur rang et leur position, qui... ont trompé le Roi en se glissant sous les draps avec son épouse légitime." Il n'avait pas utilisé son nom; Anne ne pouvait pas être sa fille, il ne pouvait s'y référer par son nom, il devait y penser uniquement comme à la femme du Roi et donner la même réponse qu'il aurait donnée si la Reine d'Angleterre n'avait pas de lien avec lui. Malgré ses efforts pour rester calme et posé, sa langue lui fit défaut alors qu'il parlait. "Je cond... Totalement! Pour un adultère aussi terrible, il ne doit y avoir qu'une seule punition."_

_Avec ces mots, il avait donné son consentement tacite pour la mort d'Anne – et il ne savait pas à ce moment que ce n'était pas juste sa fille cadette qui était accusée, mais son fils également. Il avait montré qu'il prenait le parti du Roi sur le sujet._

_Il ne pouvait se permettre qu'ils pensent qu'il prenait le parti d'Anne._

Anne se détendit dans l'étreinte de son père durant un instant, avant de s'arracher à ses bras, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour être sûre de ne pas verser une larme. Le sourire de son père était encourageant alors qu'il la poussait doucement pour qu'elle se tienne au premier rang du groupe, prêt et attendant le moment où la barge d'Henry arriverait, signalant qu'il était temps qu'ils soient libérés. Des autres hommes présents, seul Wyatt acceptait de rencontrer son regard. Il lui fit un demi-sourire narquois, ses yeux trahissant son soulagement et son plaisir devant le fait qu'elle ait été libérée. Il n'avait pas été accusé, ce qui était assez ironique car Anne savait qu'il était probablement le seul homme arrêté qui _voulait _même être son amant. Des autres hommes, même George ne voulait pas regarder dans sa direction.

Elle ne voyait pas Mark.

Certainement, lui aussi allait être libéré!

"Oui, Votre Majesté, Maître Smeaton sera libéré." Lui dit Maître Kingston d'un ton apaisant lorsqu'elle exigea à savoir pourquoi il n'était pas présent, craignant qu'elle ne fasse une scène s'il ne lui assurait pas qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle s'inquiète du sort du musicien. Etant donné les circonstances, c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, pas alors que la foule était rassemblée autour de la Tour et pourrait entendre ses mots si elle parlait trop fort. "Mais pas tout de suite."

"Ils l'ont torturé, Anne." Lui dit platement George, évitant toujours soigneusement son regard. Son ton était âpre de colère et d'amertume lorsqu'il parla. "Je doute qu'il soit en état d'être vu."

"Est-ce vrai?" demanda Anne à Kingston, horrifiée par la pensée. Elle aurait dû savoir que Mark, qui avait été un ami pour elle, n'aurait jamais fait une confession mensongère qui la condamnerait à moins d'y être forcé. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de bloquer les images que son esprit fit apparaître des tourments qui devaient avoir été infligés au doux musicien avant qu'il ne soit persuadé de prendre la parole, l'agonie qu'il avait dû endurer à cause d_'elle._

"J'en ai peur, Votre Majesté." Répondit Kingston avec regret. "Mais je vous promets qu'il sera confortablement logé, bien nourri et soigné, et qu'il recevra les meilleurs soins médicaux, afin de guérir de ses blessures."

George renifla de manière dérisoire mais ne dit rien. Ils savaient tous que si Mark avait été torturé, les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées n'étaient pas de celles qui étaient susceptibles de guérir facilement, si elles pouvaient guérir complément tout court, sans qu'il ne doive faire remarquer ce fait.

Les lourdes portes en bois de la Tour étaient fermées, mais ils pouvaient quand même entendre la foule dehors.

Anne n'avait pas pensé qu'elle entendrait un jour le peuple l'appeler en tant que Reine plutôt que concubine, demander à Dieu de la bénir. Les cris de la foule s'élevèrent davantage, prenant un ton plus désapprobateur et elle supposa que la barge d'Henry était arrivée.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Henry se tenait là, sobrement vêtu d'un costume en velours noir et d'un manteau lourdement doublé de fourrure. Il était accompagné de deux lords et suivi par une compagnie de gardes, qui retenaient la foule, les empêchant de se déferler en avant tandis qu'il marchait le long du passage qui avait été hâtivement dégagé pour lui, au travers des portes et sur la pelouse de la Tour.

Henry refusait de regarder autour de lui, sachant que, qu'il regarde à gauche ou à droite, il verrait les visages colériques d'une foule qui était décidément hostile envers lui, dégoûtée qu'il ait permis qu'Anne soit arrêtée et traduite en justice pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Il garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui en marchant, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la désapprobation de la foule et il s'avança vers le petit groupe de personnes qui l'attendait, se dirigeant tout droit sur Anne. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de sa femme, il fit une légère révérence, tendant le bras pour prendre sa main et la porter à ses lèvres avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Anne permit l'étreinte cérémonieuse mais n'y répondit pas, ne montrant pas le moindre soupçon de plaisir à sa présence, ni même du soulagement face au fait qu'elle était sur le point d'être libérée de sa captivité, sauvée de la mort à la dernière minute. Sa peau était pâle et froide au toucher.

"Ma Reine," la salua-t-il poliment, lui offrant son bras comme il savait qu'il le devait.

Anne se baissa en une révérence, aussi distante qu'une étrangère. "Votre Majesté." Aussi consciente de la foule observatrice que lui et sachant qu'ils devaient faire preuve d'unité dans leurs intérêts, elle le laissa tirer sa main sur son bras alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder les autres hommes.

"Maîtres, vous êtes libres, par ordre de votre Roi." Déclara Henry, semblant aussi magnanime qu'il l'aurait été s'il avait ordonné la libération d'hommes coupables d'un crime, par clémence, au lieu d'accorder à des hommes innocents la liberté qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû perdre en premier lieu. Les cinq hommes debout devant lui s'inclinèrent en réponse mais aucun ne dit un mot et Henry se sentit mal à l'aise et inconfortable débout, là, devant eux, sachant ce qu'ils devaient tous penser de lui, à quel point ils devaient être fâchés d'avoir été aussi prêt d'être exécutés. Il se força à sourire en se tournant pour regarder Anne, se souvenant de ce qu'Audley lui avait dit sur l'importance de donner l'air d'être un mari soulagé et repentant. "Venez, ma chérie, il est grand temps que vous rentriez à la maison."

Avec les autres hommes qui suivaient, Henry mena Anne vers les portes et la barge royale, accélérant ses pas autant qu'il le pouvait sans que cela se ne voie de trop, anxieux de pouvoir s'éloigner de la foule et d'être en sécurité au palais, en sécurité des yeux colériques et accusateurs. En marchant, il pouvait entendre le peuple chuchoter, que ce soit avec bienveillance et encouragement s'ils parlaient d'Anne, ou avec accusation s'ils regardaient dans sa direction à lui.

"Ca va aller maintenant, chérie, vous êtes en sécurité."

"Honte à lui de vous avoir traitée de la sorte!"

"Que Dieu sauve la Reine!"

"Il aurait dû savoir que vous n'auriez jamais fait cela!"

"Pauvre dame – regardez comme elle est maigre!"

"Elle est aussi pale qu'un fantôme et cela n'est pas étonnant, après avoir été enfermée dans cet endroit."

Malgré lui, Henry se prit à regarder Anne quand il entendit les derniers commentaires, inspectant anxieusement sa silhouette et se demandant si elle avait perdu du poids durant son temps dans la Tour, malgré les ordres donnés pour s'assurer qu'on prenne bien soin d'elle pendant sa période d'emprisonnement. Son visage était aussi blanc qu'un linge et ses yeux semblaient plus grands que jamais sur son visage, avec de faibles ombres en-dessous. Dans la robe noire qu'elle portait, elle semblait fine mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait perdu tant de poids. Il aurait mentit s'il disait qu'il n'y avait aucun signe des difficultés qu'elle avait endurées dans la Tour, cependant.

Elles avaient laissé leurs marques sur elle et il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Il la dirigea vers les portes et, lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil, il sentit des petites goûtes d'eau caresser son visage alors qu'une légère averse de pluie commençait à tomber. Il fut stupéfait d'entendre un doux gloussement venir d'Anne, bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qu'elle trouvait si amusant.

Pour Anne, l'averse de pluie lui ramena à l'esprit le jour où elle fut arrêtée quand, terrifiée de ce qui allait lui arriver, elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa langue et s'était entendue babiller toutes sortes de supplications et de menaces... parmi lesquelles était la prophétie qu'il n'y aurait plus de pluie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée. Maintenant, au moment où elle sortait de la Tour, la pluie avait commencé à tomber, prouvant que sa prédiction était correcte. Elle lança un regard à Maître Kingston, voyant à l'expression émerveillée sur son visage qu'il pensait également à ses mots et, malgré elle, elle sourit.

Elle sentit quelque chose de lourd s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et se rendit compte qu'Henry lui avait mis son manteau autour d'elle, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire si le geste était dans son intérêt à elle ou pour celui de la foule. Quoi qu'il en soit, le vêtement était incroyablement lourd sur ses épaules, pesant sur elle et la protégeant de la pluie. Sa peau picota, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter d'être dans une telle proximité des vêtements d'Henry.

Tandis qu'elle était tirée dans la direction de la barge, elle arrêta ses pas, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et parvenant à avoir l'air royale, malgré ses cheveux et ses vêtements mouillés et le manteau trop grand dans lequel elle était emmitouflée. Quand elle s'adressa à la foule, elle ne formula que trois mots; "Merci à vous."

Cela semblait si peu à dire en réponse à leur soutien, le soutien qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils lui donneraient. Ils avaient cru qu'elle était innocente et c'était plus que ce que beaucoup de personnes avaient été prêtes à faire. Ils avaient su qu'elle était accusée à tort et ils avaient élevé la voix contre ses accusateurs, exigeant qu'ils lui accordent la justice.

Peut-être que c'étaient les cris de son people qui avait poussé Henry à reconsidérer l'idée de permettre qu'elle soit assassinée, qui avaient réveillé sa conscience endormie, qui avait refusé de la laisser être mise à mort pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis afin de lui permettre d'épouser Maîtresse Seymour.

Peut-être qu'elle leur devait la vie.

Elle allait veiller à ce qu'ils n'aient jamais de raison de regretter d'avoir parlé en sa faveur. Elle allait être la meilleure Reine que l'Angleterre avait jamais eue, et elle allait veiller à ce qu'Elizabeth ait les mêmes valeurs quand son temps viendrait pour régner. Elle avait déjà distribué la charité auparavant, mais maintenant elle allait redoubler d'efforts, en donnant davantage de son temps et davantage de ressources pour aider ses sujets les plus pauvres. Il y avait tellement de gens en Angleterre qui étaient pauvres et affamés et elle allait faire tout en son pouvoir pour atténuer leur souffrance. Elle allait leur donner toutes les raisons d'être heureux d'avoir crié leur soutien pendant sa période difficile.

En attendant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de les remercier.

Le bras d'Henry était fort tandis qu'il la guidait vers la barge royale, gaiement parée de l'étendard royal, la soulevant dessus et la conduisant vers le siège rembourré préparé pour elle avant de s'asseoir lui-même, donnant l'ordre aux rameurs de mettre les voiles.

La barge commença à glisser au loin et ils laissèrent la Tour derrière eux.

* * *

Anne ôta son manteau d'un haussement d'épaules dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur du palais, laissant un serviteur lui prendre sans un mot et puis se tournant pour s'en aller.

"Attendez!" cria instinctivement Henry après elle, ne voulant pas la laisser partir comme cela. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, se tournant pour le regarder et attendant silencieusement qu'il parle. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, incertain de ce qu'il allait lui dire et lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. "Nous allons avoir un banquet ce soir – en votre honneur." Lui dit-il, ayant envie de se mordre la langue aussitôt. Aussi doués que les cuisiniers du palais étaient, ils allaient avoir besoin de plus de temps s'ils devaient présenter un banquet digne de ce nom, avec le vaste choix de nourriture et les subtilités complexes que l'on attendait d'une célébration royale. Toutefois, il l'avait dit et il ne pouvait se dédire, donc il persévéra avec détermination. "Pour célébrer votre retour... et le fait que nous avons découvert que vous êtes innocente. Nous devrions célébrer." Finit-il maladroitement, regardant Anne et espérant déceler un signe de plaisir, ou de n'importe quelle émotion, mais ne voyant rien.

Son visage était presque inexpressif alors qu'elle lui rendait son regard, quand elle parla, sa voix était calme. "Commandez-vous ma présence, Votre Majesté?" demanda-t-elle doucement, son ton presque impassible.

"Non, non, non." Dit hâtivement Henry, secouant la tête avec véhémence. "Ce n'est pas un ordre, Anne, c'est une requête – une invitation, si vous voulez. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de venir mais j'aimerais que vous le fassiez et..."

"Alors je décline l'invitation." Le coupa Anne, sa voix calme mais déterminée.

"Mais..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de célébrer la découverte de mon innocence – Je le savais depuis le début." Fit froidement remarquer Anne, se tournant à nouveau et commençant à s'éloigner.

"Anne!" Henry l'attrapa par la main mais elle s'écarta de lui comme si son contact lui avait brûlé la peau, reculant avec hâte.

"Ne me touchez pas!" Elle cria pratiquement les mots, ses yeux brillant avec détresse et sa respiration devenant courte et rapide. "Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher!"

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, ou même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait disparu, courant loin de lui et dans le labyrinthe de couloirs dans la direction de ses propres appartements. La première envie d'Henry fut de courir après elle mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire quand il l'aurait rattrapée, ni s'il y avait même quelque chose qu'il _puisse _dire.

Donc il la laissa partir.

Anne était consciente que son pas rapide attirait l'attention tandis qu'elle se hâtait dans les couloirs, avec des courtisans qui s'écartaient hâtivement de son chemin pour la laisser passer, mais même si elle savait qu'elle aurait dû ralentir, même si elle savait qu'il n'était guère convenable pour la Reine d'Angleterre d'être vue en train d'arpenter le palais comme une folle, ses pieds semblaient très réticents à lui obéir quand elle leur ordonna de ralentir à un pas plus convenable.

Elle devait arriver dans ses appartements et elle devait y arriver le plus vite possible.

Avec un énorme effort, elle parvint à ralentir quelque peu son pas, lui permettant d'effectuer le restant de son voyage d'une manière plus digne, comme son rang l'exigeait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il pouvait sortir de son corps, et elle sentit ses mains trembler, serrant les poings pour le cacher des courtisans qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs, ne voulant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voit à quel point elle était bouleversée, sachant que si elle laissait une personne le voir, sa détresse était susceptible de devenir notoriété publique dans l'heure qui suivait.

Peu de personnes rencontrèrent son regard alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs. Elle pouvait imaginer qu'au moins certaines des personnes qu'elle croisait étaient déçues de la voir ici, et non dans la Tour, à attendre l'heure de sa mort. Il aurait fallu être idiote pour ne pas avoir conscience du fait qu'elle avait des ennemis à la Cour, bien plus d'ennemis qu'elle n'avait d'amis, et elle n'avait jamais été idiote.

Ils avaient dû être nombreux à être contents d'apprendre son arrestation et sa disgrâce, des gens qui avaient été désireux de la voir mise de côté et remplacée par une autre femme, des gens qui auraient été heureux de la voir partir, même s'ils savaient qu'elle était accusée à tort et condamnée à mort pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance pour eux, tant que cela signifiait qu'elle serait bientôt partie.

C'était douloureux de savoir à quel point elle était détestée.

Les couloirs semblèrent s'étirer des kilomètres avant qu'elle n'arrive enfin à ses appartement mais, si elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait y trouver un lieu de refuge, un endroit où elle pourrait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines et derniers mois, et prétendre, même pour un court instant, qu'elle était toujours la même femme heureuse qui avait élu sa résidence dans cet appartement trois ans plus tôt, elle était condamnée à la déception.

Trois ans plus tôt, elle était nouvellement mariée à Henry, avec leur enfant grandissant en son sein. Elle allait être couronnée Reine dans quelques semaines et s'attendait, avec confiance, à donner naissance à un fils en automne, un fils beau et fort qui ressemblerait à son père et qui serait un jour un Roi dont toute l'Angleterre serait fière. Elle était heureuse à cette époque et son avenir semblait être réellement doré.

Aujourd'hui, elle revenait de la Tour de Londres, où elle avait été gardée prisonnière pendant près de quinze jours. Elle avait été accusée de crimes terribles, sans qu'on lui donne une réelle opportunité de se defender contre les charges injustes retenues contre elle et elle avait été condamnée à mort, à être brûlée ou décapitée selon le plaisir du Roi– son _mari_. Elle avait été si près d'être exécutée, de voir sa tête séparée de son corps par la hache du bourreau ou, encore pire, de voir sa chair flétrie sur ses os à cause des flammes cruelles tandis qu'elle mourrait de l'une des façons les plus douloureuses qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Et ç'aurait été _Henry _qui aurait signé son arrêt de mort.

Aujourd'hui, elle entrait dans son appartement pour trouver ses dames s'animer de long en large, déballant des coffres et installant hâtivement ses affaires personnelles, qui avaient dû être rangées aussitôt qu'elle avait été arrêtée. Elles travaillaient aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient, brossant ses robes et les pendant dans la garde-robe en chêne sculpté où était leur place, et posant les étoffes en dentelle qu'elle avait brodée sur les tables avant d'y installer ses ornements préférés mais, malgré tout, la pièce semblait plus vide qu'Anne ne l'avait vue depuis le jour où Henry l'y avait escortée pour la première fois. Elle était vide à l'époque parce que Katherine avait reçu l'ordre de partir, les possessions qu'elle n'avait pas emmenée avec elle dans son exile avaient été rangées, comme Anne n'avait rien voulu gardé de sa prédécesseuse ici, mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps, avec ses domestiques, pour s'approprier la pièce.

Ses dames étaient tellement absorbées par leurs tâches, tellement déterminées à déballer aussi vite que possible, qu'il leur fallu un moment pour se rendre compte qu'elle se tenait là et, quand elles le réalisèrent, elles laissèrent leurs tâches de côté un instant, se baissant en une profonde révérence.

"Votre Majesté." Maîtresse Gainsford fut la première à oser parler et même elle semblait mal à l'aise en prenant la parole. "Bon retour, Votre Majesté."

Anne se contenta d'hocher la tête, leur faisant signe de se lever et inspectant leur visage, remarquant immédiatement que ni Nan ni Madge n'étaient présentes. "Où est Lady Shelton? Et Maîtresse Saville?" demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse à sa question sans avoir besoin qu'on ne lui dise. Madge était sa cousine et Nan était avec elle depuis bien avant qu'elle ne devienne Reine, à l'époque où elle était simplement Lady Anne et où sa position était toujours assez incertaine, sans que personne ne puisse prédire si elle porterait la couronne de Reine ou si elle était destinée à être mise de côté et à s'évanouir dans l'obscurité.

Elles avaient dû être jugées trop proches d'elle pour avoir la permission de rester servir la femme qui devait être la nouvelle Reine... ce qui voulait dire que toute autre Dame qui était toujours ici avait été disposée à rester servir Maîtresse Seymour lorsqu'elle aurait épousé Henry, malgré le fait que leur maîtresse devait être assassinée pour faire de la place à la gueuse.

De toutes les dames de la domesticité d'Anne, seules _deux _d'entre elles avaient été jugées trop loyales pour être autorisées à rester et recevoir une place dans la domesticité de Jane.

Deux!

A l'arrière de son esprit, Anne savait qu'elle était injuste; ses dames étaient toutes sous le contrôle de leurs familles, qui n'étaient pas susceptibles d'être très sympathiques si elles exprimaient un désir de rentrer à la maison au lieu de rester à la Cour pour servir Jane. Leurs pères et frères auraient voulu qu'elles restent à la Cour, où elles pourraient trouver un mari et être proches du cercle royal au lieu de leur permettre de revenir dans le manoir de campagne. Si Madge et Nan avaient eu l'opportunité de rester, il était fort probable que leurs familles les aient poussées à profiter de l'offre, ou même ordonnées de le faire, qu'elles le veuillent ou non. Mais cela faisait quand même mal de voir qu'autant d'entre elles étaient disposées à rester, qu'autant d'entre elles n'étaient pas considérées comme assez attachées à elle, ou loyales envers elle, pour les empêcher d'être accueillie par Jane.

Elle parcouru les visages devant elle, reconnaissant deux jeunes femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, bien qu'elles _semblaient _légèrement familières, et leur fit signe de s'avancer.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ces deux-là; contrairement aux reste des dames, dont les expressions trahissaient un malaise en sa présence – ce qui était compréhensible, étant donné les circonstances – et du soulagement qu'elle soit de retour, ces deux jeunes femmes semblaient maussades et en colère, comme si elles étaient contrariées par le fait qu'elle soit là, comme si la voir là, debout devant elle, était un quelconque affront. Avant même de demander à Maîtresse Gainsford qui elles étaient, elle eut la sale impression qu'elle savait qui elles étaient et pourquoi elles la regardaient comme ça.

"Voici Lady Elizabeth et Lady Dorothy Seymour." présenta Maîtresse Gainsford, se baissant en une autre révérence et regardant prudemment Anne, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle perde son calme et qu'elle commence à hurler, à taper du pied ou peut-être même à jeter des choses.

Anne fut très tentée de faire quelque chose de la sorte mais elle garda son calme, bien que difficilement. "Seymour." Ses lèvres se courbèrent avec dégoût lorsqu'elle prononça les noms, comme si cela lui avait laissé un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Ce qui était presque le cas.

Elle aurait dû le savoir!

Les Seymour ne perdaient certainement pas de temps.

Elle avait toujours été en vie et techniquement toujours la Reine quand ces deux-là avaient été nommées. Elles avaient sans aucun doute reçu la position de dames de compagnies aussitôt que Madge et Nan avaient été congédiées pour faire de la place pour elles de sorte que, dès que Jane aurait épousé Henry, elle aurait eu sa famille – étaient-elles ses sœurs ou ses cousines? – nommée dans sa domesticité, prête à la servir et à profiter des avantages de l'association royale. Evidemment, Jane aurait voulu s'entourer des membres de sa famille, et ils auraient voulu profiter de sa position afin de pouvoir en tirer tous les avantages possibles.

Maintenant Anne était de retour et ces deux filles stupides ne semblaient pas avoir réalisé que, bien qu'elles avaient techniquement été nommées dames de compagnie alors que le titre de Reine lui appartenait toujours, leur position dans la domesticité de la Reine était conditionnelle au fait que leur parente porte la couronne.

Elles la fixèrent avec de grands yeux insolents, rencontrant bien son regard au lieu de baisser la tête, comme la convenance l'exigeait. Si les expressions acerbes sur leurs visage en forme de lune étaient d'une quelconque indication, elles étaient furieuses qu'Anne soit revenue et ait gâché ce qu'elle ne doutait pas être un plan ambitieux de devenir les premières dames de la Cour après Jane, les confidentes les plus proches de la Reine et les jeunes filles les plus convoitées de la Cour – s'attendaient-elles réellement à qu'elle soit _désolée_ d'avoir été épargnée d'une exécution injuste et d'être revenue pour être la ruine de leurs espoirs?

Elle les considéra d'un regard froid et critique quelques minutes, décidant que, étant donné leur proche ressemblance avec Jane, elles étaient plus susceptibles d'être ses sœurs que ses cousines, avant de finalement prendre la parole. "Partez." Dit-elle enfin, d'un ton plat.

"Ma dame?" demanda Elizabeth, la plus grande des deux, essayant d'avoir l'air innocente mais trahissant l'insolence dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parla.

"C'est 'Votre Majesté' pour vous, Maîtresse Seymour." corrigea Anne, se raidissant intérieurement face à cette omission insultante et délibérée de son titre légitime mais gardant sa colère sous contrôle, bien que sa main la démangeait pratiquement de virer l'expression insolente du visage de la jeune femme d'une gifle. "Vous êtes toutes deux priées de quitter cet appartement immédiatement. Vous êtes congédiée de ma domesticité." Elle agita une main en direction de la porte. "Partez."

L'autre fille, Dorothy, fit un demi pas en direction de la porte, mais sa sœur tendit le bras pour arrêter son mouvement, levant le menton et rencontrant les yeux d'Anne avec défi.

"Nous avons été nommées dames de compagnie par Sa Majesté le Roi, Votre Majesté." Déclara Elizabeth Seymour avec suffisance, ayant une confiance absolue en elle-même. En fait, elle semblait apprécier le savoir que les autres dames de la domesticité d'Anne étaient scandalisées qu'elle ose s'adresser à elle de cette façon. "Le Roi nous a accordé nos positions et a souhaité que nous servions en tant que premières parmi les dames..."

"Quelle chance pour vous." Dit froidement Anne. "Le Roi vous a nommées et maintenant la Reine vous congédie."

"Sa Majesté n'a pas indiqué qu'il ne souhaitait plus que nous occupions ces postes." Maintint obstinément Elizabeth Seymour, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Anne de travers, indignée qu'elle – la sœur de la future Reine d'Angleterre! – puisse être traitée de la sorte par qui que ce soit, même la porteuse actuelle du titre. "Nous ne partirons pas tant que Sa Majesté ne nous aura pas congédiées."

"Si." La contredit Anne, souriant gentiment et sachant que cela énerverait davantage la pauvre fille que n'importe quel accès de colère. "Vous allez partir parce qu'il n'est pas question que des Seymour souillent mes appartements – nous allons déjà devoir frotter l'endroit dans ses moindres recoins après que votre gueuse de sœur ait eu la permission de servir ici – et parce que si vous ne partez pas, je donnerai l'ordre que vous soyez jetée dehors... et vous ne partirez pas par la porte." Ajouta-t-elle, en faisant un signe de tête en direction des fenêtres.

Dorothy Seymour haleta devant la menace à peine voilée et même Elizabeth eut l'air douteuse, incertaine de si Anne oserait aller jusqu'au bout, ou non.

Anne attendit un moment pour qu'elles commencent à bouger avant d'hausser mignonnement les épaules. "Comme vous voudrez." Elle se tourna vers Maîtresse Gainsford. "Allez chercher les sentinelles, voulez-vous..."

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Dorothy couru vers la porte comme si elle était poursuivie par une bête sauvage et Elizabeth la suivit rapidement.

Anne entendit un gloussement de l'une de ses autres dames, vite étouffé, et elle sentit un sourire tirer aux coins de sa bouche. Il y avait quelque chose de très satisfaisant dans le fait de pouvoir remporter une victoire sur les Seymour, même si cette victoire était relativement petite.

Toutefois, sa joie fut rapidement refroidie alors qu'elle se rendait compte de son environnement, en plus du fait que les deux filles Seymour avaient eu la permission d'être présentes dans son appartement, nommées à la domesticité de la Reine en attendant que Jane Seymour prenne le rôle.

Ses affaires avaient été emballées parce qu'il avait été présumé que sa successeuse n'aurait pas voulu de rappels de son existence et de son temps en tant qu'épouse et Reine, et les deux filles Seymour avaient été nommées dames de compagnie afin de faire plaisir à la femme qui était supposée devenir Reine avant la fin du mois.

On ne s'était pas attendu au retour d'Anne.

On ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit en vie à la fin de la semaine.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

_Je voulais juste remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire. Même si aucun mérite ne me revient quant à la qualité de l'histoire, ça motive de savoir que des personnes lisent et attendent la suite de cette traduction ^^_

_J'ai donc profité de mes congés d'été pour traduire un nouveau chapitre. Des ennuis d'ordinateur ont failli effacer tout mon travail (juste au moment où le chapitre était prêt à être posté), mais heureusement, ça s'est arrangé. Donc, voilà une nouvelle partie !_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

_**17 Mai 1536**_

"Elle nous a congédiées comme deux donzelles servantes. Et elle était tellement grossière! Vous auriez dû l'entendre, Janey!" grommela amèrement Elizabeth Seymour à sa sœur aînée, un renfrognement plissant son large visage et tordant sa bouche en une grimace peu attractive.

Après s'être enfuies en courant des appartements d'Anne, fâchées et embarrassées par la façon dont elles avaient été congédiées, Dorothy et elle étaient retournées dans les appartements dont Cromwell avait cédé l'usage à leur frère Edward dès qu'il était devenu apparent que le Roi désirait Jane et souhaitait lui faire la cour, et, aussi indignée était-elle par la manière dont Anne avait osé lui parlé, elle était quelque peu apaisée par la vue de la grande suite de pièces joliment choisies, un signe tangible du chemin parcouru par les Seymour ces derniers mois. Les appartements étaient bien plus grands que ceux qui étaient normalement attribués à la cour pour une famille de leur statut, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux qu'Elizabeth pensait, avec confiance, qu'ils occuperaient bientôt. Une personne cynique aurait pensé que le fait que ces pièces étaient reliées aux appartements du Roi par une galerie privée indiquait que le Roi avait l'intention de faire de Jane sa maîtresse – s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait – mais les Seymour s'y connaissaient mieux.

Le Roi s'était engagé à ne jamais voir Jane, excepté lorsqu'un ou plusieurs membres de sa famille étaient présents pour agir en tant que chaperons afin de la protéger des commérages et pour prouver qu'il savait qu'elle était une jeune fille honorable, et il avait tenu sa promesse, s'assurant qu'aucune insulte ne puisse être lancée au nom de Jane. Personne à la cour ne pouvait présumer qu'ils étaient amants, et les courtisans les plus malins savaient que le Roi ne voulait pas qu'ils le soient. Il ne voulait pas juste une autre maîtresse; si cela était le cas, il y avait des douzaines, si pas centaines, de femmes qui seraient très heureuses de le satisfaire à cet égard, sans rien lui demander. Il voulait une Reine, une Reine _bienséante_, et dès qu'il serait débarrassé de la Reine Anne, il avait l'intention d'en avoir une et il avait l'intention que Jane soit cette Reine.

Jane fronça les sourcils face au compte rendu de sa sœur du renvoi d'Anne, un compte rendu avec lequel Bess l'avait régalée dès qu'elle était entrée dans les appartements, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de se changer de sa tenue de voyage, mais elle se rappela fermement qu'elle devait être charitable, même avec Anne. "C'était une terrible expérience pour elle, Bess, j'en suis sure." Rappela-t-elle à sa sœur, frissonnant intérieurement à la pensée de ce que cela devait faire de se retrouver enfermée dans la Tour, condamné à l'exécution pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis et de savoir que l'heure de sa mort s'approchait de plus en plus… elle n'avait peut-être pas apprécié Anne mais elle devait reconnaitre que l'autre femme méritait de la compassion suite à son épreuve. "Je suis sure qu'elle était très effrayée – bien que ce ne soit pas une excuse pour être aussi grossière." Même la compassion avait ses limites et Anne les poussaient.

Bien que Jane vivait à la maison depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle avait brièvement servi la Reine Katherine comme demoiselle d'honneur pendant que le Roi courtisait la Lady Anne, son intention de faire un jour d'elle sa Reine devenant rapidement notoriété publique, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la conduite des deux femmes, et celle d'Anne semblait certainement faire défaut.

La Reine Katherine avait toujours stoïquement accepté le fait que son mari choisissait certaines de ses maîtresses parmi ses domestiques, des dames qui auraient dû lui être loyales, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Personne ayant vécu auprès d'elle n'était assez stupide pour croire que cela ne l'avait pas fait souffrir quand, alors qu'elle commençait à mûrir, le Roi avait délaissé son lit et tourné ses attentions vers d'autres femmes plus jeunes, préférant leur compagnie à celle de son épouse, mais elle n'avait jamais permis à personne de la voir pleurer ni même froncer les sourcils, cachant soigneusement sa souffrance. Bien que les maîtresses du Roi continuaient souvent à la servir en tant que dames de compagnie, elle n'aurait jamais songé à les distinguer avec un traitement différent ou des tâches moins plaisantes, encore moins à les embarrasser ou à signaler aux autres qu'elle connaissait leurs relations avec le Roi. Elle s'était toujours comportée comme s'il n'y avait pas de différence entre elles et les autres dames, et elle n'aurait _jamais _songé à renvoyer l'une d'elle de sa domesticité comme Anne avait renvoyé Bess et Dorothy.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela!

Le Roi lui-même avait accordé aux sœurs de Jane leurs positions dans sa domesticité, quelque chose pour laquelle elle avait été profondément reconnaissante quand le message était arrivé à Wolf Hall que les deux sœurs cadettes Seymour étaient appelées à la cour pour prendre position dans la domesticité d'Anne. Aussi impatiente était-elle de devenir Reine, Jane avait quelques inquiétudes vis-à-vis des dames qui la serviraient quand le temps viendrait, et qui elle serait censée avoir comme compagnes les plus proches. La plupart des dames d'Anne étaient avec elle depuis des années, et bien qu'Anne pouvait être difficile, elle était une bonne maîtresse avec ses domestiques et la plupart des personnes qui la servaient semblaient assez bien l'affectionner, une ou deux en particulier.

Le matin où Jane était arrivée pour la première fois pour commencer ses fonctions dans la domesticité de la Reine, elle avait été inconfortablement consciente que toutes ses camarades dames de compagnie soupçonnaient pourquoi elle avait été nommée à ce poste, une position fort recherchée pour laquelle des filles d'hommes bien plus haut placés que son père avaient rivalisé, surtout étant donné que le Roi, qui laissait habituellement Anne diriger sa domesticité et choisir ses servantes comme elle l'entendait, avait personnellement ordonné sa désignation.

Aucune d'elle n'avait cru qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une récompense pour l'hospitalité de son père lorsqu'il avait reçu le Roi et le Duc de Suffolk pour une nuit, comme le Roi l'avait indiqué. Elles avaient toutes présumé que l'affectation de Jane était un signe avant-coureur au fait qu'elle devienne la maîtresse du Roi, qu'il avait cherché à s'assurer qu'elle serait à portée de main lorsqu'il désirait sa compagnie en l'affectant dans la domesticité de son épouse, comme cela avait déjà été fait, quand la Reine Katherine régnait encore à la cour.

Nan Saville était la pire. Elle était avec Anne depuis plus longtemps que toutes les autres dames, la servant en tant que domestique et compagne déjà avant le mariage, à une période où la plupart des dames de la cour étaient fidèles à la Reine Katherine, croyant qu'elle sortirait vainqueur et ne pouvant imaginer que le pape accorderait un jour une annulation du mariage de la tante de l'Empereur, ni que le Roi oserait poursuivre sans celle-ci. Il était naturel, même admirable que Nan soit aussi dévouée à sa maîtresse mais, tout de même, Jane avait été profondément embarrassée quand elle était entrée pour la première fois dans les appartements de la Reine pour y commencer son service et avait vu la manière dont Maîtresse Saville l'avait regardée, consciente du fait que l'autre femme l'étudiait intensément et qu'elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Sa voix avait été froide et coupante tandis qu'elle donnait à Jane ses instructions, employant le même genre de ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour s'adresser à une humble jeune fille d'arrière-cuisine et l'admonestant de ne pas s'adresser à Anne tant qu'Anne ne lui avait pas parlé en premier, comme si elle considérait que Jane était simplette, une péquenaude qui était trop stupide pour savoir comment elle devait se comporter à la cour.

Elle avait été tellement soulagée d'apprendre que Maîtresse Saville avait été congédiée et, bien que Lady Shelton ait été aimable avec elle, allant à sa recherche pour lui rendre le médaillon du Roi après qu'Anne lui ait arraché du cou en un spectacle inconvenant de jalousie et de colère, elle avait également été contente de ne pas avoir la cousine d'have Anne comme domestique, craignant que Lady Shelton la blâme peut-être de la chute en disgrâce de sa cousine. Cela était tellement prévenant de la part du Roi de l'aider à paver son chemin en tant que Reine en renvoyant les deux dames de la domesticité qui serait bientôt à elle afin de lui épargner le malaise, et qu'il nomme ses sœurs, s'assurant qu'elle aurait au moins deux personnes parmi ses dames en qui elle pourrait avoir confiance et à qui elle pourrait réellement se confier.

Bess et Dorothy avaient été folles de joie quand elle leur avait dit qu'elles allaient la rejoindre à la cour.

Anne n'aurait pas dû les renvoyer. Même si elle avait enduré une période effrayante dans la Tour, même si cela n'avait pas été plaisant pour elle de revenir au palais pour trouver qu'elle avait deux nouvelles dames de compagnie inattendues, et de savoir que ses jours en tant que Reine étaient comptés, cela n'était pas une excuse pour traiter les sœurs de Jane aussi mesquinement, ni pour parler aussi grossièrement de Jane elle-même.

Elle aurait dû se comporter avec dignité, comme la Reine Katherine l'aurait fait. La Reine Katherine n'avait pas congédié Anne elle-même de sa domesticité, même après être devenue consciente du fait que le Roi avait l'intention de la remplacer avec sa propre dame de compagnie. A la connaissance de Jane, elle n'avait même pas fait sous-entendre au Roi qu'Anne devrait être renvoyée. Dans l'intérêt de toutes les personnes concernées. Anne _avait _quitté la domesticité de Katherine, mais elle était partie librement, sur instructions du Roi, et lorsqu'elle était partie, il lui avait été accordé ses propres magnifiques appartements et une petite domesticité avec ses propres serviteurs, quelque chose qui avait scandalisé la cour à l'époque, car le Roi n'avait jamais honoré aucune de ses précédentes maîtresses de la sorte.

Jane pouvait comprendre qu'Anne ne voulais pas qu'il lui soit permis de retourner à ses devoirs dans sa domesticité – et, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Jane devait reconnaitre qu'elle ne voulait pas plus y retourner qu'Anne ne voulait d'elle là-bas; la pensée de se retrouver face à face avec la femme dont elle devait bientôt prendre la place était perturbante, pour ne dire que cela, et même si Anne avait pu s'en payer d'effronterie avec la Reine Katherine, Jane sentait qu'elle n'en serait jamais capable – mais ses sœurs étaient une autre affaire.

Anne aurait pu n'avoir aucune querelle avec Bess et Dorothy, si ce n'était pour le fait que leur nom était Seymour et qu'elles étaient les sœurs de la future Reine d'Angleterre. Elle était aussi certainement consciente du fait que, comme elles étaient connues pour avoir été amenées à la cour en qualité de dames de compagnie dans la domesticité de la Reine, elles seraient couvertes de honte aux yeux du reste des courtisans pour avoir été si sommairement démises de leurs fonctions, aussitôt que leur maîtresse temporaire eut posé les yeux sur elles, comme si elle les considérait tellement inférieures à elle qu'elles n'étaient pas dignes de veiller à ses soins, bien qu'Anne n'était pas née bien meilleure que les Seymour, même si elle était la petite-fille d'un duc. Cela était mal de sa part de les embarrasser de la sorte.

Indépendamment du fait que les circonstances étaient inconfortables, Anne n'aurait pas dû entreprendre de rendre les choses encore pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Même si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rendre les choses plus faciles pour toutes les personnes concernées en se retirant calmement de la cour et en résidant à la campagne jusqu'à ce que l'annulation soit réglée, peut-être en déclarant qu'elle était malade et qu'elle devait récupérer, cela n'était pas trop demandé qu'elle se comporte avec un minimum de dignité et de grâce durant les mois à venir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne soit écartée et que Jane devienne Reine à sa place et, jusque-là, cela ne tuerait pas Anne de tenir sa langue et d'accepter la présence de Bess et Dorothy dans sa domesticité. Elle n'était pas obligée de les aimer mais Jane attendait d'elle qu'elle les traite avec respect, tout comme Anne aurait certainement attendu de Jane qu'elle traite sa propre sœur si Lady Mary Stafford avait été l'une de ses domestiques.

"J'en parlerai au Roi." Promit-elle à ses sœurs, déterminée à ne pas laisser Anne de les traiter ainsi sans conséquence, pas si elle pouvait l'en empêcher. "Il lui en parlera et lui dira que c'est son souhait qu'elle vous réintègre immédiatement."

Bess acquiesça mais elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite par cela, sa fierté la piquant toujours après la manière dont Anne lui avait parlé devant les autres. Toutes les dames n'avaient pas accueilli les filles Seymour quand elles étaient arrivées et elle était sure que certaines de celles qui avaient été témoins de la réaction d'Anne face à elles étaient en train de rire maintenant, ravies de les voir se faire distinguer par l'humiliation et pensant que, avec le retour d'Anne, elles ne devaient plus s'inquiéter de cultiver l'approbation et l'amitié des Seymour. "N'importe qui d'autre serait trop heureuse d'avoir été libérée de la Tour pour être aussi grossière avec qui que ce soit." Maugréa-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa sœur, comme si elle se rappelait de ce que la libération d'Anne signifiait pour Jane. "Je suis désolée que vous deviez attendre pour épouser le Roi, Janey." Dit-elle, pensant qu'Anne était certaine de retarder l'affaire autant qu'elle le pourrait, même si elle devait certainement savoir que cela ne lui servirait à rien d'être têtue.

"Moi non." Comme elle s'y attendait, la réponse de Jane ébahit ses deux sœurs.

"Ne voulez-vous pas être Reine?" demanda Dorothy, yeux écarquillés.

"Evidemment que si," lui assura rapidement Janey, "mais si Lady Anne est innocente des crimes dont elle était accusée, alors nous _devons_ être heureuses que le Roi ait appris son innocence à temps pour mettre un terme à son exécution, et celles des pauvres hommes qui ont été accusés avec elle. Cela serait une terrible manière pour le Roi et moi de commencer notre mariage, avec le sang de personnes innocentes. Cela ne nous apporterait rien d'autre que de la malchance." Fit-elle remarquer, voyant à la manière dont les jours de Bess avaient rougi qu'elle avait pensé que, innocente ou non, la mort d'Anne serait acceptable si cela signifiait que Jane pourrait être Reine le plus tôt possible. "Et de cette façon, le Roi devra annuler son mariage avec elle s'il désire être libre." Ajouta-t-elle vivement.

Elle y avait réfléchi depuis que son père avait sous-entendu pour la première fois que beaucoup de personnes seraient heureuses de voir Anne remplacée, si le Roi décidait de faire de Jane la Reine à sa place.

S'il voulait annuler son mariage, alors il avait tous les motifs dont il avait besoin, des motifs que peu de personnes voudraient contester et des motifs que, Jane en était sure, la plus grande partie du pays, elle y comprit, ne serait que trop ravi de le voir utiliser.

Si le Roi venait à réaliser qu'il avait fait erreur lorsqu'il cherchait à annuler son mariage avec la Reine Katherine, s'il réalisait que leur union avait été véritable et valide, alors son soi-disant mariage avec Lady Anne, une union célébrée durant la vie de la Reine Katherine, serait automatiquement invalidé, son résultat déclaré illégitime. Puisque la Reine Katherine était décédée, il serait libre d'épouser Jane aussitôt que les évêques auraient constaté que son mariage avec Anne était illégal.

Le peuple d' Angleterre, qui avait aimé la Reine Katherine et qui avait été loin d'apprécier de la voir mise à l'écart et remplacée, serait ravi de voir la pauvre dame enfin disculpée, même si elle n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour le voir, le pape serait content, de même que l'Empereur et, aussitôt que le mariage de ses parents serait déclaré valide, la Princesse Mary serait restaurée à la place qui lui revenait, et elle saurait que cela se serait produit grâce à Jane. Mary n'avait jamais accepté Anne, ce qui était loin d'être surprenant vu les circonstances, surtout alors qu'elle était forcée de répudier sa mère et de renoncer à ses propres droits afin de solidifier la position d'Anne et celle de la petite Elizabeth, mais elle serait ravie d'accueillir Jane en tant que belle-mère et en tant que Reine.

Quand les crimes d'Anne avaient été découverts – ou plutôt, quand Anne avait été soupçonnée d'avoir commis les crimes – Jane n'avait pas été insensible au fait que si sa prédécesseuse se voyait reconnue coupable d'adultère et de trahison, des crimes qui mériteraient son exécution, le Roi serait libre de l'épouser bien plus tôt qu'elle ne s'y était attendue, comme les procès et les exécutions étaient susceptibles d'être terminés en quelques semaines, au plus. Toutefois, bien qu'elle ait été ravie à l'idée de peut-être être Reine avant la fin du mois, sa joie avait été teintée d'une pointe de déception.

Si Anne devait mourir, alors il n'y aurait nul besoin pour le Roi d'annuler son mariage avec elle afin d'être libre. En fait, Jane s'imaginait qu'il aurait été réticent à le faire, comme elle ne pouvait être coupable d'adultère si elle n'avait jamais réellement été son épouse, et comme il ne voulait pas que ses sujets l'accusent d'avoir détourné la loi dans son propre intérêt, afin de se débarrasser d'une femme qu'il avait si longtemps désirée mais de qui il s'était lassé depuis qu'elle était sienne. Et si le mariage du Roi avec Anne continuait à être considéré légal et valide, cela signifierait que la Princesse Mary ne serait pas restaurée. La petite Princesse Elizabeth continuerait à être reconnue comme l'enfant légitime du Roi, comme l'héritière du trône après les fils de Jane, et Mary continuerait à être appelée bâtarde. Elle serait privée des droits et privilèges dans lesquels elle était née, droits et privilèges dont elle aurait dû continuer à jouir, et Jane ne pourrait pas l'aider autant qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Maintenant que l'on savait qu'Anne était innocente et qu'elle ne devait plus être exécutée, le Roi devrait annuler son mariage avec elle afin d'épouser Jane. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Cela prendrait peut-être plus longtemps, comme l'affaire progresserait plus lentement que les procès pour trahison, mais cela en vaudrait la peine à la fin parce que, à travers Jane, le Roi remettrait les choses en ordre. Mary serait restaurée et Jane était sure que lorsqu'elle porterait un fils, Mary serait disposée à l'accepter comme Prince de Galles, se consolant avec le fait que même si son petit frère la supplantait comme héritier du trône en vertu de son sexe, elle avait au moins retrouvé ses droits en tant que Princesse d'Angleterre, avec la confirmation posthume que sa mère avait été Reine d'Angleterre jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Si Anne refusait d'entrer dans un couvent, elle recevrait probablement une pension convenable et une résidence, et Jane avait toutes les intentions de s'assurer que la Princesse… la _Lady_ Elizabeth ait la permission de venir à la cour pour voir son père souvent, et qu'elle soit honorée comme la fille d'un Roi devrait l'être, même si elle ne pourrait plus revendiquer sa légitimité.

Bess et Dorothy, qui partageaient la compassion de Jane pour la princesse devenue bâtarde et déshéritée, sourirent à cela, contentes de penser à la restauration de la Princesse Mary et que leur famille jouerait un rôle à sa réalisation. Quand l'intention du Roi de dissoudre son mariage avec la Reine Katherine avait été connue, leur père avait prévenu sa famille et leurs serviteurs que, peu importe leurs sentiments personnels concernant la Grande Affaire du Roi, il était, avant toute chose, un serviteur loyal du Roi et, en tant que tel, il avait le devoir de le soutenir, rappelant qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de critiquer les actions de son souverain, et il attendait de sa domesticité qu'elle suive son exemple. Il avait souligné qu'il était vital qu'ils ne prononcent pas un mot contre la Lady Anne et, quand le temps était venu, ils avaient tous prêté serment sans protester ni discutailler, jurant de reconnaitre les enfants d'Anne comme les héritiers du trône et d'accepter que Mary, en tant que bâtarde, devait être déshéritée mais, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas dit, même entre eux, cela ne les enchantait pas, loin de là.

La Reine Katherine était une femme bien qui ne méritait pas d'être mise de côté au profit d'une jeune tentatrice avec plus d'ambition que le bon sens de ce qui était séant, et sa fille ne méritait pas d'être dépouillée de son droit d'ainesse pour le bien de l'enfant d'Anne, encore moins d'être forcée d'être la femme de chambre de l'enfant qui avait usurpé sa place.

"Quand vous serez Reine, vous pourrez remettre tout cela en ordre." Prédit vivement Dorothy, avec une confiance absolue à sa sœur aînée.

"Vous êtes une idiote." Déclara platement une voix sur le seuil de la porte et les trois sœurs se tournèrent vivement sur elles-mêmes pour voir leur frère debout derrière elles, une expression sinistre sur le visage. Edward Seymour se renfrogna vers ses sœurs, tellement irrité par leur optimisme que cela se voyait même au travers de son habituelle façade impénétrable. "Vous êtes toutes des idiotes si vous pensez que Jane pourra un jour être Reine à présent."

Bess le regarda de travers. "Elle le sera! Cela prendra juste un peu plus de temps maintenant, c'est tout. Le Roi annulera son mariage et…"

"Non, il ne l'annulera pas." La contredit Edward, son ton ne laissant pas de place pour la discussion.

"Il allait le faire annuler auparavant." Fit remarquer Jane, consternée par ses mots. "Quand Père et vous avez dit que je pourrais être Reine au lieu de Lady Anne, vous saviez que le Roi allait devoir annuler son mariage avec elle avant qu'il ne puisse m'épouser. Il y avait des raisons qu'il pouvait citer…"

"C'était avant le procès." La coupa fermement Edward, sa déception teintant légèrement sa voix. Ils avaient été si près de tout avoir que perdre leurs perspectives glorieuses avait laissé un goût extrêmement amer dans sa bouche. "Avant le procès, Sa Majesté aurait pu citer toutes les raisons qu'il choisissait de nommer, raisonnables ou non, et le peuple les aurait acceptées et aurait été assez heureux de voir la Reine Anne évincée, et ils vous auraient certainement accueillie comme la nouvelle Reine d'Angleterre, surtout s'ils avaient vu que vous étiez bonne avec Lady Mary et que vous vouliez agir correctement envers elle, mais c'est une situation différente maintenant. Vous savez que le peuple n'était pas content lorsque la Reine a été jugée – tout comme vous savez que certains rejettent la faute sur vous," ajouta-t-il, voyant les joues de Jane s'empourprer au souvenir de la ballade qui circulait à Londres.

Elle avait été horrifiée et blessée lorsqu'elle l'avait entendue pour la première fois, insistant que la domestique qui l'avait entendue au marché la répète pour elle, malgré les meilleurs efforts de la dame pour essayer de la dissuader et son insistance que cela n'était pas convenable pour ses oreilles, et ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait grandement bouleversée. Non seulement était-elle blâmée du fait qu'Anne avait arrêtée et accusée d'adultère, avec l'implication que le procès se produisait uniquement pour elle, parce qu'elle avait délibérément cherché à séduire le Roi pour qu'il l'épouse et qu'elle était contente de voir des gens innocents amenés sur l'échafaud pour satisfaire son désir d'être Reine, mais elle était également blâmée du fait qu'Anne avait perdu son fils en Janvier.

La ballade l'accusait d'avoir délibérément incité le Roi à la prendre sur ses genoux alors qu'elle savait que la Reine enceinte cherchait son époux, dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait assez choquer sa maîtresse malheureuse pour provoquer la perte du prince qu'elle portait, dépouillant Anne de la sécurité que la naissance d'un fils en bonne santé lui aurait apporté et privant l'Angleterre d'un héritier. Personne ne se souciait d'entendre la vérité de l'histoire, de croire qu'elle était irréprochable, que c'était le Roi qui lui avait demandé de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et qu'elle avait obéi à contrecœur, n'osant pas refuser.

Ils voulaient quelqu'un à blâmer pour ce qui était arrivé à Anne et ils s'étaient décidés sur elle.

"J'ose dire, ma sœur, qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes à Londres, les femmes en particuliers, qui seraient contentes de vous voir dépouillée et fouettée à travers les rues, comme une gourgandine." Observa objectivement Edward, ignorant les halètements collectifs d'épouvante de ses sœurs à la seule suggestion d'une éventualité aussi horrible, une punition humiliante réservée aux putains les plus inférieures. "Même si la Reine venait à tomber malade et mourir demain, ils ne vous accepteraient jamais en tant de Reine – même s'ils ne vous pensaient pas responsable de l'avoir empoisonnée, ou une autre chose du genre, afin de débroussailler votre chemin jusqu'au lit matrimonial et au trône. Si le Roi essaye d'annuler leur mariage, il sera présumé qu'il s'agit simplement d'une autre tentative pour se débarrasser d'elle et que cela était le but du procès. Il ne peut se permettre de laisse quiconque dire une telle chose de lui et il n'est pas idiot. Il ne va pas publiquement courtiser le mécontentement du peuple, pas pour vous."

"Mais il a promis…" protesta faiblement Jane, pensant comme le Roi avait été excité lorsqu'il lui avait commandée de rentrer à Wolf Hall, lui disant tendrement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit souillée par tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas su alors de quoi il parlait mais elle avait pu voir dans l'expression de ses yeux que la pensée qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir tout ce qu'ils désiraient était quelque chose qu'il trouvait plus que plaisant. Il l'aimait, elle en avait été sure, et il voulait qu'elle soit son épouse. Il était certain qu'il n'abandonnerait pas la possibilité d'être ensemble aussi facilement qu'Edward semblait le penser!

"Cela n'est pas une promesse qu'il sera en mesure de tenir, plus maintenant." Déclara Edward. "Quand il a appris que la Reine était innocente et fait le choix de rendre ce savoir public, il devait savoir qu'il devrait abandonner toute possibilité qu'il avait de pouvoir vous épouser. Il savait que, une fois qu'il dirait au peuple que la Reine était innocente, ils s'attendraient à ce qu'il la garde pour épouse pour le restant de leurs jours. Il a fait un choix et il a choisi la Reine. Il va devoir rester avec son choix maintenant, peu importe les conséquences. Il n'y aura pas d'annulation pour Anne et lui, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de couronne pour vous."

Elle n'aurait pas voulu voir une femme innocente tuer à cause d'elle.

Si Anne était innocente, alors elle ne pouvait lui reprocher sa vie ni sa liberté, même si cela voulait dire qu'elle devait abandonner ses propres espoirs.

Le Roi avait fait ce qu'il fallait, la seule chose que Jane aurait souhaité qu'il fasse.

Peu importe le nombre de de fois qu'elle se répétait ses pensées dans son esprit, Jane ne pouvait réprimer le sentiment de déception qui montait en elle, déception qui était couplé avec de l'embarras.

Tout le monde à la cour savait que le Roi souhaitait faire d'elle sa prochaine Reine.

Jane n'avait peut-être pas été à la cour durant le procès d'Anne mais ses frères si et, quand Thomas lui avait rendu visite à Wolf Hall la semaine dernière, il lui avait joyeusement raconté comme ce qui semblait être plus de la moitié des courtisans, dont beaucoup n'auraient pas considéré les Seymour dignes de ne serait-ce qu'un 'bon jour' six mois plus tôt, cherchait avidement leur amitié, promettant leur soutien et lançant de fortes allusions concernant des problèmes qu'ils apprécieraient qu'ils rapportent à l'oreille du Roi s'ils en avaient l'occasion, ou concernant des proches cherchant des postes à la cour. Tout comme Anne et ses proches masculins avaient été autrefois courtisés quand il semblait qu'elle serait bientôt Reine, c'était maintenant les proches de Jane qui voyaient des personnes frapper leur chemin jusqu'à leur porte.

Si, après tout ce qui s'était passé, il devenait évident pour tout le monde qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de jamais devenir Reine, comme l'on penserait que cela avait été son objectif, elle serait un objet de ridicule pour toute la cour. Ces personnes qui auraient acclamé sa victoire se moqueraient de sa défaite et ceux qui auraient été contents de la voir prendre la place d'Anne et qui auraient alors été désireux de rechercher son amitié, dans l'espoir qu'elle se souviendrait d'eux lorsqu'elle deviendrait Reine, prendraient rapidement leur distance. Même si elle était autorisée à conserver son poste de dame de compagnie dans la domesticité d'Anne, ce dont elle doutait fortement et ce qu'elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas voir arriver étant donné les circonstances, elle serait tout de même ridiculisée. Les gens présumeraient qu'elle était la maîtresse du Roi ou qu'il projetait de faire d'elle sa maîtresse et, tant que cela serait le cas, aucun homme ne chercherait à demander sa main en mariage et risquer de devenir cocu.

Si elle n'allait pas pouvoir épouser le Roi, alors il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle retourne immédiatement à Wolf Hall, minimisant son humiliation le plus possible et espérant que, avec le temps, les gens oublieraient que Jane Seymour avait aspiré un jour à être Reine.

"Mais le Roi a envoyé quelqu'un pour venir chercher Jane, et pour Père et vous." Fit timidement remarquer Dorothy, désireuse de trouver un signe encourageant auquel elle pourrait se raccrocher, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de croire que tout n'était pas perdu. "Pourquoi ferait-il cela s'il ne voulait pas toujours qu'elle soit sa Reine, surtout s'il pensait que cela mettrait le peuple en colère s'ils savaient qu'il avait ramené Jane." Si, comme Edward le suggérait, le peuple était en colère face à ce qu'il se passait et croyait que Jane était la raison de ce qui était arrivé à Anne – ce qui était très injuste, comme Dorothy était certaine que sa sœur n'aurait même jamais songé à demander ni sous-entendre qu'une telle chose soit faite dans son intérêt, pas même pour un prix aussi glorieux que devenir Reine – alors sûrement, la dernière chose qu'il voudrait serait d'enflammer davantage leurs sentiments en les amenant tous à la cour.

S'il avait fait venir Jane, alors il était certain d'avoir ses raisons.

Edward hocha la tête, reconnaissant la vérité des mots de sa sœur cadette. Alors qu'il savait que Jane ne pourrait jamais devenir Reine, pas maintenant, il ne parvenait à décider si le fait que le Roi les ait réinvités à la cour était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose. Il avait déjà envoyé un message demandant qu'Edward, de même que son père et son frère, viennent le voir dans une heure et aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire s'ils pensaient que cela était un signe positif ou négatif.

Edward avait ses suspicions.

Le Roi désirait Jane. Il avait rendu ce fait évident, bien qu'il était clair depuis le début qu'il la voyait comme plus que juste une autre conquête, une femme qui lui faisait envie mais qui était plus que susceptible d'être oubliée dès que le Roi aurait partagé son lit. Une fois que la Reine avait fait une fausse couche, le Roi l'avait pris comme un signe qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de lui porter le fils et héritier en bonne santé dont il avait besoin et, quand il avait décidé de l'écarter, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Jane pour la remplacer.

Il ne pourrait jamais épouser Jane maintenant, mais cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de la posséder. Il avait peut-être simplement changé d'avis concernant les conditions dans lesquelles il souhaitait qu'elle devienne sienne, décidant que s'il ne pouvait faire d'elle son épouse, il trouverait la perspective de faire d'elle sa maîtresse plus qu'acceptable.

Etait-il possible que la rencontre qu'il projetait avec Edward, son père et son frère soit pour le Roi la manière de tâter le terrain, découvrir quel prix il devrait payer en échange de leur docilité s'il souhaitait faire de Jane sa maîtresse, maintenant qu'il n'était plus en mesure de lui offrir un mariage honorable? Leur donnerait-il quelques menus titres et fonctions pour voir à quel point ils accepteraient volontiers de fermer les yeux sur ses intentions, abandonnant l'idée de chaperonner ses rencontres avec Jane, comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent, les laissant seuls pour qu'il puisse la séduire sans entrave?

Si cela était ce que le Roi voulait, alors quelque chose pourrait être sauvé de tout cela.

Edward savait qu'il était un homme intelligent. Quand il était garçon, le tuteur chargé d'éduquer les enfants Seymour avait juré que le fils aîné de la maison était l'érudit le plus malin à qui il avait jamais enseigné, faisant l'éloge de son esprit vif, perspicace, et prédisant qu'il irait loin un jour.

A la cour, cependant, un homme avait besoin de plus que de l'intelligence s'il espérait faire fortune. Les hommes malins pouvaient avancer et avançaient effectivement à la cour, amassant parfois une fortune considérable et élevant même leur statut en se voyant accorder un titre mais, avant de pouvoir y parvenir, ils devaient en avoir l'opportunité. Pour chaque poste qui devenait disponible, il y avait toujours un surplus d'hommes à la cour attendant de le pourvoir, et les candidats étaient choisis grâce aux relations de leur famille, ou parce que quelqu'un à un poste influent était prêt à prendre leur défense, plutôt que parce que c'étaient eux qui convenaient le mieux pour le poste. S'ils réussissaient dans leur position, ils pouvaient peut-être espérer attirer l'attention du Roi à travers leurs efforts et gagner son approbation, le prix le plus précieux pour un courtisan et un prix qui pouvait mener à des positions plus exaltées et lucratives.

Jane n'aurait pas besoin de retenir l'intérêt du Roi longtemps.

Si elle devenait la maîtresse du Roi, alors le Roi serait généreux envers ses proches comme il l'était souvent envers les familles de celles qui le satisfaisaient, même si ses faveurs avaient tendance à être éphémères. Il y aurait des bijoux et des robes pour Jane, des octrois de terres pour leur père et pour Edward, et pour Thomas aussi, il y aurait des entrevues pour des positions fort recherchées à la cour, des entrevues qui leur donnerait l'occasion de briller.

Si le Roi perdait son intérêt pour Jane plus tard, cela n'importerait pas, se dit Edward, ignorant le fait que si cela se produisait, sa sœur était susceptible d'être effondrée et sa réputation et ses perspectives en souffriraient sérieusement, même si le Roi serait prêt à lui fournir une dot et arranger un mariage pour elle, avec un courtisan convenable, qui serait bien dédommagé d'avoir pris les restes du Roi. S'il pouvait avoir une occasion de montrer au Roi ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, alors il pourrait survivre au fait que sa sœur soit mise à l'écart, peut-être même prospérer par la suite. Le Roi saurait qu'il avait un serviteur loyal et capable en la personne d'Edward Seymour et il ne mettrait pas un bon serviteur de côté aussi facilement qu'une maîtresse qui ne le satisfaisait plus comme avant. S'il pouvait avoir une occasion de faire ses preuves, il en ferait usage et il était confiant que ses capacités lui feraient gagner l'avenir brillant qu'il espérait avoir.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin était l'occasion.

* * *

"De quoi pensez-vous que Sa Majesté souhaite nous parler?" demanda Sir John Seymour à voix basse tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, adressant sa question à ses deux fils, espérant que l'un d'eux en savait plus que lui sur ce qu'il se passait. Ne pas savoir était un sentiment distinctement inconfortable, surtout quand il pouvait sentir que d'autres courtisans étaient susceptibles d'être bien mieux informés que lui.

Quand le Roi avait instruit que Jane devrait quitter la cour et rentrer à Wolf Hall – une précaution raisonnable que Sir John approuvait de tout cœur, comme cela signifiait que sa fille serait loin de la cour pendant que le scandale avec la Reine se poursuivait et parce que la distance empêcherait les attentions du Roi de devenir trop ardentes, ôtant le risque que Jane succombe peut-être à ses avances et lui montre de l'affection plus manifeste que cela était convenable pour une jeune fille séante et vertueuse, tout en assurant en même temps qu'il continue de penser à elle et que son intérêt ne faiblisse pas – il l'avait accompagnée, confiant que le Roi suivrait peu après, aussitôt que la situation avec la Reine serait résolue et que, quand il viendrait à Wolf Hall, ce serait pour demander la bénédiction de Sir John de prendre sa fille aînée pour épouse, une bénédiction qu'il serait empressé de donné, ravi de l'opportunité d'être le beau-père de son souverain, le grand-père du futur Prince de Galles.

Cependant, le Roi n'était pas venu, il n'avait pas non plus envoyé de messages ces deux derniers jours, soit pour s'informer sur la santé de Jane soit pour les tenir au courant des évènements qui se déroulaient à Londres. Ils avaient appris quand la Reine avait été reconnue coupable de tous les crimes pour lesquelles elle était accusée, les nouvelles n'avaient pas surpris un seul membre de la domesticité des Seymour, mais il n'y avait pas eu d'autre message… jusqu'à celui qui instruisait que Sir John devait venir à la cour immédiatement, en amenant Jane avec lui.

La raison pour la convocation soudaine n'était pas énoncée et Sir John s'était interrogé à son sujet durant le voyage jusqu'à la cour, se demandant pourquoi le Roi changeait soudainement d'avis quant au fait de garder Jane éloignée de la cour pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que les exécutions soient terminées, et si cela laissait présager de bonnes ou de mauvaises augures.

Puis ils étaient retournés à la cour et avaient trouvé l'endroit grouillant de rumeurs.

Il avait été découvert par pas moins que le Roi lui-même que les accusations portées contre la Reine étaient totalement fausses et, naturellement, les exécutions avaient été annulées et les prisonniers disculpés de toutes les charges et libérées, avec la Reine reconduite au palais par le Roi et installée à nouveau dans ses appartements. Maître Cromwell avait été confiné dans ses quartiers, le plus petit appartement dans lequel il avait déménagé quand il avait cédé la grande suite de pièces qu'il occupait à l'origine aux Seymour afin de faciliter la cour du Roi à Jane. Des rumeurs abondaient quant à savoir s'il devait être envoyé à la Tour pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans les fausses accusations et la condamnation de la Reine, ou peut-être même exécuté. Lady Rochford avait également été confinée dans ses quartiers, et il semblait y avoir une éventualité très probable pour qu'elle soit accusée de parjure et obligée de payer le prix pour avoir menti concernant son époux et sa belle-sœur.

Peu de personnes avaient rencontré le regard de Sir John une fois qu'il était revenu, et encore moins de personnes semblaient disposées à chercher à lui parler, ou à lui donner des détails sur ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

Les choses étaient très incertaines et il semblait que les gens ne parvenaient pas à décider s'il valait mieux courtiser l'amitié des Seymour ou les éviter, par peur d'offenser la Reine et sa famille s'ils donnaient l'impression de prendre leur parti.

"Je ne sais pas, Père." Répondit Edward d'un air grave, ne voulant pas suggérer l'éventualité que Jane devienne la maîtresse du Roi à son père, par peur de l'offenser avec la suggestion que sa fille, qu'il décrivait affectueusement comme possédant de la vertu et modeste par nature, devrait entrer dans une liaison avec un homme marié, préférant laisser le Roi aborder l'éventualité si cela était son intention.

"Je dirais que Sa Majesté veut savoir s'il pourrait avoir votre bénédiction pour avoir Jane sans le bénéfice d'un mariage." Suggéra grossièrement Thomas, qui n'avait jamais partagé la prudence de son frère, pas du tout troublé ni par le renfrognement perçant de son frère, ni par l'expression de reproche sur le visage de son père. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs expressions. "Juste parce que le Roi ne peut l'avoir en tant qu'épouse ne signifie pas qu'il a abandonné l'idée de l'avoir, tout court. " suggéra-t-il avec un tact sans ménagement et méprisant. "Et au moins il y aurait quelques avantages à ce qu'elle soit sa maîtresse, pour nous tous."

Cela était indéniable mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était une éventualité que Sir John souhaitait contempler, ni qu'il ait une quelconque intention de pousser ou même encourager sa chère fille à se donner au Roi si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'il la renvoi plutôt à la maison. Thomas avait peut-être raison que la famille en profiterait si elle le faisait – bien que Sir John préférerait de loin que ses fils et lui gagnent ce qu'ils avaient par leurs propres efforts, plutôt que d'être comme Thomas Boleyn, un homme connu pour s'être élevé si haut grâce, du moins en partie, au fait que le Roi avait vu son intérêt attiré par les filles de l'homme, chacune à leur tour – mais la liaison serait de courte durée, et qui pourrait dire ce qu'il adviendrait de Jane quand cela serait fini?

L'idée de s'acheter des avantages temporaires pour eux aux dépends du bonheur et des perspectives futurs de Jane était déplaisante, pour dire le moins.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'étude du Roi, leur conversation pris fin.

Le camérier du Roi ouvrit la porte pour eux, annonçant leur arrivée d'une voix claire et résonnante. "Sir John Seymour et ses fils, Votre Majesté."

"Sir John, Edward, Thomas." Le Roi hocha la tête vers eux, chacun à leur tour, restant assis et les observant avec un regard froid et évaluateur tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs révérences. Il ne les invita à prendre place et il n'y avait pas de signe de plaisir ni d'accueil dans ses yeux. Il les laissa se tenir debout dans un silence mal à l'aise durant plusieurs longues minutes avant de parler, mettant un terme à la période de suspense, et quand il le fit, sa voix était froide et dure. "J'ai rendu visite à Wolf Hall, Sir John, avant-hier soir."

"Votre Majesté?" Sir John était stupéfait par cela. Si le Roi avait rendu visite, alors il était certain qu'il n'avait pu le faire à son insu. Un messager aurait été envoyé au préalable, pour les informer de l'approche de leurs invités royaux et le cortège et l'étendard du Roi auraient été repérés à une distance considérable. Sa domesticité aurait dû suer sang et eau pour s'assurer que le manoir était impeccable et en bon état, et pour s'assurer qu'ils pourraient recevoir le Roi avec le degré d'hospitalité que son rang exigeait.

"Je n'avais pas envoyé de message au préalable," lui dit sèchement Henry, voyant qu'il était déconcerté. "Je n'étais pas en visite en tant que Roi, je venais rendre une visite amicale, informelle… pour courtiser." Avec le souvenir de comme il avait avidement monté jusqu'à Wolf Hall, comme vient un humble prétendant, casquette en main, pour courtiser une jolie jeune fille, il fronça profondément les sourcils, furieux face à comment ses espoirs pour une soirée plaisante et romantique avec Jane avaient été si abruptement brisés par ce qu'il les avait entendu dire. "Je souhaitais vous surprendre tous et j'ai donné l'ordre à vos serviteurs de ne pas vous informer que j'étais venu rendre visite – Je suis content de voir qu'ils ont obéi à mes ordres, au moins." Observa-t-il. "Pendant que j'étais là, j'ai surpris par hasard une conversation, qui m'a mis en colère et m'a attristé."

Edward sentit un frisson lui parcourir les os, et son cœur sembla se tordre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était angoissé par ce qu'il entendait, sachant ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

Les fleurs…

En quittant le bureau de son père le soir en question, il avait trouvé ce bouquet de fleurs sauvages jonchant le sol de manière désordonnée devant la porte. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup prêté d'attention, présumant qu'elles avaient été cueillies par un serviteur qui les avaient laissées négligemment tomber et, après avoir appelé l'une des domestiques pour ranger le désordre, il n'y avait plus pensé, n'avait même pas pensé à s'interroger sur le comment elles étaient arrivées là. Maintenant il savait.

Le Roi était venu frapper à leur porte, espérant les surprendre et amenant des fleurs comme cadeau pour Jane – le genre de geste romantique auquel il semblait prendre plaisir lorsque cela concernait Jane, comme si cela était sa manière de se prouver qu'elle était réellement la jeune vierge modeste de ses rêves , aussi ravie du plus simple des cadeaux qu'une autre femme le serait avec les bijoux les plus glorieux à la disposition du Roi – et lorsqu'il était à Wolf Hall il avait, par un cruel hasard, entendu ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu qu'il entende.

Un halètement d'épouvante de la part de son père indiqua qu'il savait aussi ce que le Roi avait entendu.

Satisfait qu'ils savaient à quoi il faisait référence, Henry continua. "Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, j'ai été stupéfait et consterné de découvrir que des hommes que je considérais comme de bons serviteurs loyaux – des hommes que je pensais avoir été mes amis – suspectaient qu'il y en avait bien plus derrière le procès de la Reine qu'il n'y paraissait, même que, comme Maître Edward l'a suggéré, le fait que la Reine et Maître Cromwell s'étaient querellés était la raison pour laquelle de telles allégations immondes avaient été prononcées, et prouvées, contre elle, et que, sans cela, elle n'aurait jamais été accusée ni condamnée." Il fit une brève pause, leur donnant un instant pour digérer ses mots, avant de continuer. "Cependant, aussi affligé que j'étais par la pensée que mon épouse était injustement condamnée, j'étais infiniment plus affligé par le fait que ces hommes, mes soi-disant serviteurs et amis, connaissaient cette injustice qui se réalisait , mais choisissaient de se taire plutôt que de parler et de l'en empêcher. Je n'avais aucun message de leur père, avertissant que la Reine n'était peut-être pas coupable, comme j'avais été amené à le croire."

"Votre Majesté…" commença à protester Sir John, sans grande conviction.

"Taisez-vous, Sir John!" Aboya Henry vers l'homme qui, la semaine dernière, aurait bientôt dû devenir son beau-père. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de continuer. "Vous avez révélé vos ambitions ce soir-là et il n'y a aucun sens à les nier maintenant. Vous souhaitiez voir Jane devenir ma femme, et vous projetiez cela avant même que la Reine ne sois arrêtée –avant que nous ne perdions notre enfant." Il lança un regard noir; leur ambition était telle qu'ils auraient préféré qu'Anne perde leur fils plutôt qu'il ait l'héritier dont il, et toute l'Angleterre, avait besoin, juste parce qu'ils savaient que la naissance d'un fils en bonne santé lui aurait prouvé qu'il avait eu raison d'épouser Anne et lui aurait montré qu'il était destiné à rester marié avec elle, ce qui l'aurait empêché d'épouser Jane.

"Votre Majesté, j'étais à la cour ces dernières semaines." Interrompit Thomas, désireux de détourner la faute de lui-même s'il pouvait y arriver, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait diriger la colère du Roi vers sa famille. "Je n'étais pas à Wolf Hall ce soir-là, quand vous avez rendu visite, et peu importe ce que vous avez entendu, cela ne peut être quelque chose que _j'_aurai dit."

"Non," convint facilement Henry. Il savait exactement où le fils cadet des Seymour avait été ces deux dernières semaines. Il aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la manière dont tant de ses courtisans se rassemblaient avidement autours des deux fils Seymour, espérant gagner leur amitié et s'attendant à ce qu'ils deviennent rapidement les beaux-frères du Roi, un état de choses que Thomas en particulier semblait savourer. A l'époque, cela ne l'avait pas troublé outre mesure, en fait, il avait été content de voir que ses courtisans semblaient disposés à accueillir les Seymour, sachant que cela faciliterait les choses pour Jane quand le temps viendrait si sa famille et elle étaient accueillies chaleureusement plutôt qu'avec le ressentiment à peine dissimulé avec lequel l'élévation des Boleyn avait été reçue, mais maintenant il était irrité par le souvenir de leur comportement et de leur arrogance indécente. "Mais je n'ai aucun doute que vous étiez conscient de ce qu'il se passait." Thomas ne pouvait pas le nier et il eut la grâce d'avoir l'air légèrement honteux. "Vous l'étiez tous." Même Jane, ajouta-t-il silencieusement, peiné par la pensée qu'elle aurait pu également s'impliquer dans cette sordide affaire.

"Votre Majesté, mes fils et moi... nous n'avons jamais..." commença Sir John, sentant ses espoirs fondre, comme s'il se tenait sur un lac gelé, avec seulement une fine couche de glace entre lui et une mort par noyade, et qu'il essayait désespérément d'atteindre la rive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. "Nous n'avons jamais accusé la Reine d'un quelconque crime, ni jamais cherché à procurer de fausses preuves contre elle..."

"Mais vous saviez." Interrompit Henry. "Vous saviez et pourtant, vous êtes restés silencieux. Vous étiez contents de permettre que cette injustice – une injustice commise en mon nom –se poursuive, dans l'intérêt de votre propre ambition." Quoi qu'il puisse être dit de Cromwell, Henry savait que son ancien Lord Chancelier n'aurait jamais chercher à faire tomber Anne dans l'intérêt de sa propre ambition; il n'avait jamais été avide de titres, comme d'autres l'étaient, et n'aurait pas agi contre elle s'il ne s'était trompé en pensant que cela était ce qui était nécessaire pour une alliance Espagnole, et pour la naissance d'un héritier – comme si n'importe lequel des deux était une cause suffisante pour qu'Henry mette en péril son âme avec le meurtre de son épouse innocente! "Pensez-vous réellement que votre silence vous rend moins coupable que ceux qui ont comploté contre la Reine, simplement parce que vous n'avez joué aucun rôle direct dans la conspiration et que vous étiez contents de rester en retrait et de laisser les autres commettre l'acte pour vous? Vous n'êtes pas moins coupables qu'eux, messiers, vous êtes simplement plus lâches."

Face à son regard fixe et colérique, aucun n'eux n'osa dire un mot, attendant dans un silence mal à l'aise et craintif que le Roi continue de parler. Aucun d'eux ne doutait qu'ils étaient sur le point de payer le prix de leur silence, et que le prix devait être lourd. Tout ce qu'il restait, était découvrir quel serait ce prix.

Henry regarda d'abord Thomas, se rappelant mentalement quels titres et fonctions il avait accordés au frère cadet de Jane ces dernières semaines, ne voulant en manquer un seul. Il était hors de question qu'il soit prêt à permettre à un seul de ces hommes de conserver un quelconque avantage de ceux qu'ils avaient tirés de leur conformité silencieuse avec les accusations injustes portées contre Anne et les autres. "Vous ne servirez plus en tant que Maître de Buckhounds, en tant qu'intendant de Tonbridge ni en tant que valet de la Chambre Privée." L'informa-t-il d'une voix froide, prenant une certaine mesure de satisfaction sinistre face au tressaillement visible de l'autre homme tandis que, en une seule phrase, il le dépouillait de ses fonctions lucratives et de sa position privilégiée dans le cercle intime, en tant qu'un de ses valets personnels, chacune étant doublement importante pour n'importe quel courtisan, surtout un fils cadet qui ne pouvait pas compter sur un héritage familial. "Vous rendrez également immédiatement le manoir de Grimstone. Vous remettrez l'acte à Lord Rochford dès que cette audience sera terminée." Ajouta-t-il.

Le manoir avait été un cadeau pour George Boleyn et, comme toutes ses biens, auraient été confisqué en faveur de la Couronne aussitôt qu'il aurait été reconnu coupable de trahison, mais Henry n'avait pas attendu le verdict, l'accordant au frère de Jane aussitôt que les arrestations avaient été effectuées, apaisant sa conscience avec le rappel que, s'il était prouvé que George était innocent, il pourrait lui être accordé un autre manoir à la place de Grimstone. Une maison serait certainement aussi bien qu'une autre et, même si George était contrarié par le fait d'échanger les manoirs, ce n'était pas comme s'il était toujours dans une position où Henry cherchait à le satisfaire pour l'amour d'Anne. Maintenant qu'il était prouvé que George était innocent, il n'était que juste que sa propriété lui soit restaurée de même que les fonctions qu'il occupait précédemment.

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Répondit Thomas, complément soumis pour une fois dans sa vie.

Henry se tourna ensuite vers Edward. En tant que frère aîné, il avait reçu bien plus que Thomas mais maintenant, cela signifiait simplement qu'il avait plus à perdre. "Maître Seymour, vous ne jouirez plus de mon affection ni de mon amitié et vous n'agirez donc plus en tant que membre du Conseil Privé. Vous êtes dépouillé de toutes vos fonctions et titres officiels, comme vous avez prouvé être indigne d'eux. Vous quitterez également vos appartements de la cour immédiatement." Cromwell ne l'avait pas consulté avant d'offrir ses appartements, l'une des suites les plus grandes du palais et qui était directement adjacente avec les propres chambres d' Henry, à Edward Seymour et sa famille, afin de faciliter la cour d'Henry auprès de Jane. Il avait été surpris lorsqu'Henry l'avait réprimandé à ce propos, comme il n'avait pas réalisé que la dernière chose que son maître voulait était qu'un avis public de son amour pour Jane et de ses intentions envers elle soit établi d'une telle manière.

Non seulement le besoin de protéger la réputation de Jane était primordial, mais ils devaient également s'assurer qu'aucune allusion au fait qu'il projetait d'annuler son mariage avec Anne n'atteigne ses oreilles, ni celles de sa famille et de ses partisans, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. L'offre des appartements de Cromwell avait risqué d'attirer l'attention d'Anne sur ce qu'il se passait.

Henry supposait que les appartements nouvellement libérés devraient être offerts à Thomas Boleyn maintenant, comme un signe que son beau-père occupait toujours une haute position dans son estime, même si cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai, et peut-être cela adoucirait-il même la colère d'Anne si elle pouvait voir que son père était honoré, comme il l'avait été durant leurs jours les plus heureux. Il ne pouvait pas dissoudre son mariage avec Anne, il l'avait accepté, bien qu'à contrecœur, et il était bien conscient du fait qu'il serait mieux pour toutes les personnes concernées s'ils pouvaient reprendre des rapports cordiaux, à tout le moins.

Sir John trouva difficile de rencontrer les yeux d'Henry alors qu'il commençait à faire la liste des fonctions et des intendances qui lui étaient enlevées, son cœur se serrant avec chacune d'entre elles. Chaque titre perdu représentait la perte de prestige, de pouvoir, er revenus et, peut-être pire que tout, la confiance et l'estime de son Roi. Pour un homme qui s'enorgueillissait d'être un serviteur loyal de son souverain, la dernière perte était dévastatrice. Quand Henry eut fini de lister ce qu'il lui avait accordé ces deux derniers mois, il espéra contre toute espérance qu'il avait terminé, qu'il serait satisfait de retirer tous les avantages avec lesquels il l'avait couvert depuis que Jane avait attiré son regard, mais il continua de parler, sa voix froide et sans émotion, reprenant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste presque plus rien à prendre.

"...et la tutelle de la Forêt de Savernake." Henry termina sa litanie d'intendances, nommant la fonction qui avait été transmise de père en fils parmi les Seymour depuis plus de deux cent ans, le poste duquel une partie importante des revenues de la famille dépendait. Il fit une pause un instant, juste assez longtemps pour donner à l'autre home l'espoir que cela était la fin, qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir conserver _quelque chose _de ses anciens honneurs, avant de continuer d'un ton méditatif. "Un chevalier doit être courageux et chevaleresque, Sir John, comme je croyais autrefois que vous étiez. Il doit _protéger _les dames innocentes du mal, au lieu de rester en retrait et de permettre qu'elles soient blessées. Puisque vous avez prouvé être aussi indigne du titre de chevalier, nous ne souhaitons plus que vous le portiez."

Il fallut quelques instants à Sir John pour récupérer le contrôle de sa langue et, quand il l'eut, sa voix était douce lorsqu'il répondit. "Si cela est le souhait de Votre Majesté."

"Ca l'est, Maître Seymour." Dit Henry, soulignant son omission du titre de Sir, qui avait été le droit de l'autre homme jusqu'à maintenant. Il était satisfait que John Seymour et ses fils aient payé un prix suffisant pour leurs actions... presque. "Vous quitterez la cour aujourd'hui." Leur ordonna-t-il. "Vous serez partis avant le repas du soir et, si jamais vous osez revenir, vous vous retrouverez logés dans la Tour, et pas pour un court séjour? Comprenez-vous ?"

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Dirent-ils en cœur. John et Edward restèrent silencieux par la suite, sachant que, aussi élevé était le prix qu'ils leur étaient ordonné de payer, il aurait encore pu être plus élevé. Ils auraient pu perdre leur liberté, peut-être même leurs vies. Seul Thomas osa parler.

"Qu'en est-il de ma sœur, Votre Majesté?" demanda-t-il avec audace, jouant son atout. Peu importe à quel point le Roi était en colère concernant le fait qu'ils étaient restés silencieux sur l'affaire du procès d'Anne, il doutait qu'il ait oublié qu'il avait envie de Jane, ni qu'il ne souhaitait plus la posséder. "Souhaitez-vous également que _Jane_ quitte la cour?"

Si le Roi souhaitait que Jane reste à la cour, alors pour des raisons de bienséance, soit elle devrait vivre avec l'un des membres de sa famille, dans leurs appartements, soit elle devrait retourner à ses devoirs de dame de compagnie d'Anne, résidant dans les quartiers des domestiques célibataires de la Reine et restant sous la supervision d'Anne et le chaperonnage de l'aînée des dames de compagnie, au moins nominalement. Il serait inconvenant pour une dame célibataire de résider à la cour dans d'autres circonstances.

Si le Roi voulait Jane, il devrait également prendre sa famille.

Henry hésita un instant, essayant de décider de la bonne ligne de conduite à suivre. "Dites à Maîtresse Seymour que je souhaite la voir immédiatement." Ordonna-t-il. Il ne l'avait pas formulé en tant que demande, comme il l'aurait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Les hommes Seymour n'étaient plus ses futurs beau-père et beaux-frères, méritant du respect qui devait exister dans une famille. Ils étaient de simples sujets maintenant, des sujets déloyaux en plus, et ils ne méritaient pas les mêmes courtoisies. "Vous êtes congédiés." Leur dit-il froidement. "Et vous ne vous montrerez plus à ma vue."

Ils quittèrent la pièce, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter avec lui.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes avant que Jane n'arrive mais il sembla à Henry qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant qu'elle n'arrive, faisant une profonde révérence dès qu'elle passa le seuil de la pièce.

"Votre Majesté." Sa voix était douce lorsqu'elle le salua. Deux jours plus tôt, il aurait dit que sa voix était le son le plus doux et le plus bienvenu qu'il puisse jamais entendre, mais maintenant cela lui tapait sur les nerfs, l'irritant au plus haut point. Quand Henry ne parla pas, elle saisit l'occasion de le faire elle-même, soulevant un problème qu'elle considérait de grande importance. "Votre Majesté, je ne souhaite pas me plaindre," commença-t-elle, lui faisant un sourire docile, "et je sais que l'expérience de la Reine dans la Tour a dû être terrible..."

"Qu'y a-t-il avec la Reine?" demanda Henry, momentanément distrait.

"Mes soeurs, Bess and Dorothy… Votre Majesté a été assez bonne que pour les nommer dames de compagnie et la Reine les a renvoyées à son retour, dès qu'elle a été informée de leurs noms." Expliqua Jane. Malgré ses paroles concernant le fait de ne pas souhaiter se plaindre, elle ne put empêcher la note d'irritation et d'indignation qui teinta sa voix. Ses sœurs avaient été insultées, tout comme elle, et peu importe à quel point elle essayait que cela ne se voit pas, elle ne pouvait pas complètement dissimuler ces sentiments. "Elle leur a ordonné de quitter ses appartements et leur a interdit de revenir."

Oh Seigneur!

Henry n'avait même pas pensé aux deux filles cadettes Seymour, ni à leur désignation. Techniquement, elles avaient été affectées dans la domesticité d'Anne mais lorsqu'elles avaient été affectées, juste après l'arrestation d'Anne, il avait su que les chances pour qu'elles servent un jour Anne étaient extrêmement moindres mais il avait voulu s'assurer que, dès qu'il ramènerait Jane à la cour, en tant que future épouse et future Reine, sa domesticité serait prête pour elle, et les visages s'y trouvant seraient amicaux.

Il n'avait même plus pensé à elles depuis lors, surtout lorsqu'il avait commencé à douter de la culpabilité d'Anne, une chose pour laquelle il se réprimandait maintenant.

Il aurait dû veiller à ce que les filles Seymour soient parties à temps pour le retour d'Anne à Whitehall, tout comme il aurait dû veiller à ce que Maîtresse Saville et Lady Shelton, congédiées pour faire de la place pour les sœurs de Jane et parce qu'il soupçonnait qu'aucune des deux ne serait prête à accueillir leur nouvelle Reine quand le temps viendrait, étant donné leurs relations avec Anne, soient réintégrées avant qu'Anne ne puisse revenir, avant qu'elle puisse voir que, en son absence, aucun temps n'avait été perdu pour que la cour avance sans elle, et le chemin pavé pour sa successeuse.

Sa voix était froide et coupante lorsqu'il parla à Jane. "Sa Majesté la Reine a le droit de diriger sa domesticité comme elle l'entend." Lui dit-il, ignorant sa conscience de l'hypocrisie de ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait pas demandé à Anne avant de dire au père de Jane que sa fille devrait venir à la cour en tant qu'une de ses dames et, presque deux ans plus tôt, quand il avait appris qu'elle avait renvoyé Lady Eleanor Luke de son service, il l'avait faite appeler pour la questionner à ce sujet dès qu'il avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait. Il réprima impitoyablement cette voix intérieure, continuant à parler à Jane d'un ton sévère. "Si elle ne souhaite pas que vos sœurs soient gardées à son service, alors elle est parfaitement en droit de les congédier si elle le choisit – et comme leur service dans la domesticité de la Reine n'est plus requis, elles retourneront à Wolf Hall en même temps que votre père et vos frères."

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Répondit Jane, son cœur se serrant. Bess et Dorothy seraient tellement déçues quand elle devrait retourner auprès d'elles, pour leur dire qu'elle avait été incapable de les aider et qu'elles allaient être bannies de la cour, comme si elles avaient congédiées pour une mal conduite de quelque sorte, alors qu'elles n'avaient pas commis de faute. Cela n'était pas juste, mais elle pouvait difficilement dire cela au Roi d'Angleterre, surtout maintenant. "Qu'en est-il de moi, Votre Majesté?"

Son père, ses frères et maintenant ses sœurs devaient tous quitter la cour.

Allait-elle les rejoindre?

Henry observa quelques minutes de plus, essayant de décider ce qu'il voulait lui dire, ce qu'il voulait faire.

Voulait-il garder Jane à la cour ou voulait-il lui ordonner de partir avec sa famille?

Voulait-il arranger un mariage convenable pour elle lui permettant de vivre une existence normale et chaste en tant que bonne épouse et mère, ou voulait-il qu'elle devienne sa maîtresse?

Cela ne devait pas lui faire honte si tel était le cas. Anne ne semblait certainement pas vouloir être à nouveau une épouse aimante avec lui, et même si elle le souhaitait, cela était toujours son droit de prendre son plaisir avec d'autres femmes s'il le choisissait et, quelles que soient les circonstances, il n'appartenait pas à Anne de se plaindre s'il le faisait. Il pourrait s'arranger pour que Jane ait un appartement à elle dans le palais, loin des quartiers d'Anne pour des raisons de discrétion, avec quelques domestiques pour veiller à ses besoins. Il pourrait s'assurer qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle avait besoin et à ce que l'on s'occupe bien d'elle.

Mais le voulait-il?

Il ne le savait honnêtement pas.

Alors même que Jane se tenait juste devant lui, il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'elle soit sienne ou s'il voulait la renvoyer chez elle et ne plus jamais poser les yeux sur elle.

Pour le bien d'Anne, il devrait la renvoyer.

Anne...

A la fin, tout se résumait à une chose.

"Vous saviez." Dit-il doucement, tant pour lui-même que pour Jane. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression perplexe sur le visage de Jane, il élabora, sentant une nouvelle vague d'irritation envers elle. "Vous saviez que la Reine était peut-être innocente. Vous saviez qu'il était possible, même probable, que les charges retenues contre elle étaient fausses, bien qu'elle ait été condamnée à leur sujet. Vous saviez que des personnes utilisaient peut-être ces charges afin de la détruire." Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de voir si des signes d'imposture ou de remords s'y trouvaient. "Comptiez-vous me le dire?" Demanda-t-il de manière significative, fouillant ses yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Jane?" Sa voix devint plus douce, presque implorante. "Dites-moi que vous comptiez me dire la vérité. Dites-moi que vous aviez l'intention de me parler de vos suspicions, de ce que votre père et votre frère avaient dit, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Si elle le lui disait, il la croirait. Il voulait croire qu'elle ne serait pas restée silencieuse à ce propos, qu'elle n'aurait pas _pu _le rester. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait pu tant se tromper sur sa nature. "Dites-moi que vous ne comptiez pas la laisser mourir. Dites-moi que vous ne comptiez pas me laisser la tuer. Dites-le moi! Je vous en prie!"

Elle secoua la tête, presque imperceptiblement, souhaitant pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre – se convaincre elle-même – qu'elle n'aurait pas laisser cela se produire, qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais elle ne pouvait forcer sa langue à prononcer les mots.

Elle ne pouvait se forcer à mentir.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Votre Majesté." Dit-elle, laissant les larmes couler de ses yeux, espérant qu'il prendrait pitié d''elle, qu'il serait peut-être en mesure de comprendre les raisons de son silence. "Mais vous devez comprendre, je..."

"Non." La voix d'Henry envoya un frisson glacé dans les veines de Jane et elle eut l'impression que le reste du monde était gelé autour d'eux tandis qu'il levait la main, indiquant qu'elle devait garder le silence. "Vous n'avez pas ma permission de parler." Lui dit-il froidement. Elle avait choisi de rester silencieuse auparavant, quand cela importait réellement, maintenant il ne voulait plus jamais entendre un autre mot passer ses lèvres. "Vous quitterez cette cour et vous ne reviendrez pas, sous peine d'emprisonnement, pour le restant de vos jours."

Il lui donna un ultime commandement, prenant une satisfaction sinistre face à l'expression dévastée sur son visage alors qu'elle digérait son ordre et ce que cela nécessiterait d'elle, et puis il la congédia.

Pour toujours.

* * *

"Maman!" Elizabeth était tellement soulagée de voir sa mère qu'elle retira sa main de celle de Lady Bryan dès qu'elles entrèrent dans les appartements de sa mère, ignorant les tentatives de sa gouvernante pour la placer de telle manière qu'elle puisse la saluer convenablement, comme une princesse devrait saluer une Reine, se précipitant plutôt vers elle, réjouie d'être à nouveau avec elle.

Anne s'agenouilla, les bras tendus et, quand Elizabeth fonça dedans, elle la souleva dans ses bras, l'embrassant encore et encore et la serrant comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher. "Ma fille chérie. Ma précieuse fille chérie." Elle embrassa les douces joues d'Elizabeth, puis la couronne sur sa tête, respirant le parfum de sa fille, incapable de croire qu'elle tenait réellement son enfant dans ses bras, qu'elles étaient à nouveau ensemble, craignant à moitié que son enfant puisse fondre à n'importe quel moment, comme un fantôme ou un tour de l'esprit, et qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau dans la Tour, sur le point de mourir. "Je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement. Je vous aime."

Elle était presque morte sans pouvoir le dire à Elizabeth une dernière fois et, à partir de maintenant, elle n'allait perdre aucune occasion de le lui dire.

Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir quand pourrait être sa dernière occasion de le faire.

"Je vous aime, Maman." Elizabeth resserra ses bras de poupins autour du cou de sa mère, aussi heureuse d'être dans les bras d'Anne qu'Anne l'était de l'avoir dans ses bras. "Est-ce que vous allez bien?" demanda-t-elle sérieusement, se reculant après quelques instants pour étudier le visage d'Anne avec des yeux perçants, intelligents, et une expression inquiète sur son visage qui était complètement inadaptée sur ses traits d'enfant.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa Maman, elle était malheureuse et effrayée, tellement effrayée qu'Elizabeth avait pu entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement, même au travers de sa robe et de son corset, et de sentir les respirations difficiles et rapides sur son cou tandis qu'elles courraient dans les jardins. Elle avait tellement peur et c'était du Papa d'Elizabeth qu'elle avait peur.

Le Papa d'Elizabeth avait été tellement fâché ce jour-là et il avait dit des choses tellement terribles à sa Maman, des choses qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas compris pas mais qui, elle avait pu le voir, avaient encore plus bouleversé et effrayé sa Maman. Elle avait voulu l'obliger à arrêter, pouvoir lui dire que c'était très vilain et très méchant de la part de son père de dire des choses aussi horribles à qui que ce soit, surtout à sa Maman, qui était douce et gentille et belle et qui l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, et qu'il devait arrêté tout de suite et dire à Maman qu'il était désolé de lui avoir parlé comme cela et qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais, mais elle avait été trop effrayée pour dire cela, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, à Papa. Elle avait eu peur que, si elle le disait, il serait aussi fâché contre elle et qu'il serait encore plus en colère contre Maman.

Elle s'était tenue à Maman aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait voulu s'assurer que Maman savait qu'elle était là et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, même si Papa était fâché et méchant, et elle avait également voulu s'accrocher à sa Maman pour sa protection, ayant peur de ce que Papa pourrait faire quand il était tellement fâché. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fâché – _vraiment_ fâché et pas juste faire semblant pour un jeu – contre personne et certainement pas contre elle ni contre sa Maman.

Maman avait voulu qu'il reste pour parler avec elle, mais il n'avait pas voulu. Il l'avait repoussée, si fort qu'elle avait trébuché et aurait pu laisser tomber Elizabeth si elle l'avait pas serrée aussi fort.

Puis il était parti et il ne s'était même pas retourné.

Maman l'avait posée par terre et l'avait serrée très fort contre elle pendant un long moment, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait très fort et la suppliant de ne pas l'oublier, avant de la soulever à nouveau et de la ramener à l'intérieur, dans sa pouponnière, auprès de Lady Bryan.

Après ça, Elizabeth n'avait plus vu sa maman, plus jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Depuis lors, personne d'autre n'était venu non plus dans la pouponnière pour la voir. Son Papa n'était pas venu lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir crié et qu'elle ne devait pas être effrayée, parce qu'il avait réglé sa querelle avec Maman et arrangé la situation. Son grand-père n'était pas venu lui dire qu'elle était la princesse la plus jolie du monde ni lui donner un cadeau, comme il le faisait toujours. Son Oncle George n'était pas venu la faire tourner dans ses bras ni la faire voler dans la pièce ni faire semblant d'être un poney pour elle et galoper dans la pouponnière pour la faire rire. Aucune des dames et aucun des gentilshommes de la cour n'étaient venus la saluer parce qu'elle était la Princesse d'Angleterre et qu'ils voulaient venir la voir et lui embrasser la main.

C'était comme si personne ne savait qu'elle était à la cour... ou comme s'ils savaient mais qu'ils s'en fichaient.

Seules Lady Bryan et ses propres domestiques étaient là avec elle, et Lady Bryan ne voulait pas l'emmener en dehors des pièces qui constituaient la pouponnière, pas pour qu'elles puissent explorer le palais et que Lady Bryan puisse lui montrer les portraits des personnes de la famille d'Elizabeth qui étaient mortes il y a longtemps mais qui avaient été très importantes avant, et même pas pour qu'elles puissent aller se balader dans les jardins, pour l'air frais que Lady Bryan lui disait toujours être si important, surtout pour un enfant qui voulait bien grandir, fort et en bonne santé.

"Elles ne m'ont pas laissée venir vous voir." Se plaignit-elle à sa Maman, fronçant les sourcils vers Lady Bryan. "Je leur ai demandé de m'emmener vous rendre visite, j'ai demandé beaucoup et beaucoup de fois, mais Lady Bryan a dit que je ne pouvais pas." Ajouta-t-elle, voulant faire comprendre qu'elle avait essayé, juste au cas où Maman pensait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu la voir et que cela la rendait triste. "Elle a dit que vous étiez partie, dans un endroit où je ne pouvais pas vous rendre visite. Où étiez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé?"

Anne hésita, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre la faute sur Henry, elle le savait. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il était toujours le père d'Elizabeth et elle n'allait pas mettre son enfant dans une position où elle devait prendre le parti de l'un de ses parents, aux dépens de l'autre, surtout alors qu'elle était si jeune. "Il y a eu une confusion." Dit-elle enfin, essayant d'être honnête mais, en même temps, d'adoucir son récit le plus possible. "Certaines personnes pensaient que j'avais fait de mauvaises choses …"

"Vous ne feriez jamais rien de mal." interrompit Elizabeth, sa foi en sa mère absolue.

Anne sourit tristement, souhaitant que cela soit vrai. Il y _avait _des choses qu'elle avait faites et dont elle avait honte, mais cette fois, elle était innocente de tout ce dont ils l'accusaient. "Mais ils le pensaient, donc j'ai dû partir quelques temps, mais c'est réglé et ils savent que je n'ai rien fait, donc je suis de retour maintenant."

"Pour toujours?" demanda solennellement Elizabeth.

"J'espère, mon cœur." Dit doucement Anne, caressant les cheveux d'Elizabeth. Henry n'avait peut-être pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de la faire tuer, mais elle doutait qu'il ait abandonné l'idée de se débarrasser d'elle, pas s'il avait à cœur d'épouser cette gueuse de Seymour. Elle avait peut-être reçu un sursis à exécution mais elle n'était pas prête à écarter l'éventualité qu'une annulation était sur la table, pas même alors qu'il semblait que le peuple en était finalement venu à l'accepter en tant que Reine.

Si cela se produisait, si Henry parvenait à mettre un terme à leur mariage, alors elle s'en irait sans faire d'histoire.

Elle avait été témoin de ce qui était arrivé à Katherine quand elle avait refusé de faire ce qu'Henry exigeait et de l'aider à se libérer de leur union, même si Katherine avait été aussi royale que n'importe quelle princesse d'Europe – et considérablement plus royale qu'Henry lui-même – et même si elle avait eu la force de l'Empereur à ses côtés. Ses relations ne l'avaient pas sauvée du fait d'avoir été écartée, elles ne l'avaient pas sauvée non plus du fait de rester dans la misère et en exile comme punition pour son refus de se soumettre, ni protégé sa fille du fait d'être appelée bâtarde, d'être déshéritée et dépouillée de ses titres royaux et reléguée à la vie ignoble d'une servante.

Si Katherine n'avait pas été en mesure de gagner, Anne doutait fortement qu'elle en serait capable et elle ne combattrait pas une bataille perdue d'avance, pas quand cela serait Elizabeth qui payerait le prix de son obstination, comme Mary avec Katherine. Si cela en venait à ça, elle cèderait, même si la simple pensée de rester en retrait et se laisser être remplacée la rendait malade. Elle serait aussi raisonnable qu'elle le pourrait, s'assurant de sécuriser le statut d'Elizabeth et sa place dans la succession le plus possible et, plus important, elle veillerait à ce qu'elles puissent être ensemble.

Elizabeth se blottit plus près de sa mère, soulagée d'être de retour avec elle et espérant que, puisque Maman était maintenant de retour, les choses reviendraient à la façon dont elles étaient censées être.

Durant ces deux dernières semaines, son petit monde, une existence habituellement si heureuse et ordonnée, avait été bouleversé. D'abord, son Papa avait été tellement fâché contre sa Maman, et puis sa Maman était partie et elle n'avait pas été autorisée à aller la voir et n'avait pas eu d'autre visiteur. La plupart des gens pensaient probablement qu'elle était trop petite pour savoir quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il se passait ou sentir quand les choses étaient différentes de d'habitude mais, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore trois ans, Elizabeth n'était pas un bébé stupide qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait des yeux perçants et Lady Bryan disait toujours que les petits avaient de grandes oreilles.

Même ses propres servantes se comportaient drôlement. Elles prenaient toujours bien soin d'Elizabeth et elles étaient toujours très gentille et aimables avec elle – elle pensait que certaines étaient même plus douce et gentille avec elle qu'avant – mais quelque chose était différent.

Lady Bryan était habituellement très patiente et très gentille avec Elizabeth et elle ne la réprimandait ni ne lui parlait jamais sévèrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas la permission de réprimander la Princesse d'Angleterre, qui serait peut-être Reine un jour si elle n'avait pas de petit frère, mais Elizabeth avait remarqué que sa gouvernante étai distraite ces derniers jours, semblant très inquiète et parlant aux autres dames et domestiques d'Elizabeth avec mauvaise humeur lorsqu'elles faisaient une petite erreur ou un bruit soudain, alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais été fâchée par ce genre de choses auparavant. Elle n'était pas effrayée comme Maman quand elle avait essayé de parler à Papa mais elle était effrayée à sa manière, même si elle essayait de faire comme si elle ne l'était pas. Quelque chose avait été en train de se passer et, quoi que cela soit, Lady Bryan en avait peur.

Puis Elizabeth avait entendu ses domestiques parler étrangement, à voix basses quand elles pensaient qu'elle n'écoutait pas, la regardant souvent avec des expressions tristes sur le visage, comme si elles étaient désolées pour elle, et certaines choses qu'elles avaient dites l'avaient énormément troublée, même si elle avait su qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions sur ce qu'elle avait entendu, ne voulant pas qu'elles réalisent qu'elle écoutait.

"Maman?" Sa voix était douce lorsqu'elle parla.

"Qu'y a-t-il, mon cœur?" demanda Anne, se déplaçant pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, gardant Elizabeth sur ses genoux et la berçant un peu, très doucement.

"C'est quoi une bâtarde?"

"Votre Altesse!" Lady Bryan se précipita en avant, scandalisée, de la panique dans les yeux tandis qu'elle regardait dans la direction d'Anne, comme si elle pensait qu'il puisse y avoir un faible espoir pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu. "Vous ne devez pas utiliser de tels mots," houspilla-t-elle hâtivement, "surtout devant la Reine."

"Mais…" Elizabeth n'était pas sure de pourquoi Lady Bryan était aussi fâchée par ce mot – elle avait entendu sa gouvernante l'utiliser elle-même, après tout – mais elle pouvait voir que sa gouvernante était en colère contre elle.

"Vous pouvez nous laisser, Lady Bryan." dit fermement Anne, agitant une main en direction de la porte, un geste impérial que Lady Bryan n'osa pas ignorer.

"Oui, Votre Majesté." Lady Bryan fit une révérence, se retirant de la pièce, bien qu'avec une réticence considérable, inquiète de ce que sa petite charge révèlerait en son absence.

Anne attendit qu'elles soient seules avant de cajoler Elizabeth plus près, se forçant à sourire de manière rassurante pour le bien de sa fille, de sorte qu'elle n'hésite pas à parler, malgré la désapprobation de sa gouvernante. "Où avez-vous entendu ce mot, mon cœur?" demanda-t-elle gentiment. Elizabeth ne dit rien, craignant que sa gouvernante ait peut-être raison que cela n'était une chose séante à dire devant la Reine et que cela puisse mettre sa mère en colère si elle persistait à la questionner sur le terme mystérieux. "Tout va bien, ma chérie," la rassura Anne. "Je ne suis pas fâchée. Je veux juste savoir qui vous a dit ce mot."

"Je ne me souviens pas de qui." Elizabeth baissa les yeux, espérant que sa Maman ne saurait pas qu'elle disait un mensonge, mais elle ne voulait pas que ses dames aient des ennuis. "Et elles ne savaient pas que je pouvais entendre. Elles parlaient de moi et de si j'allais être une bâtarde maintenant."

Il fallut à Anne toutes les onces de self-control qu'elle possédait pour ne pas laisser sa colère face à cette révélation se montrer, sachant que si elle trahissait un signe quelconque de ce qu'elle ressentait, Elizabeth était certaine de penser qu'elle avait fait erreur en parlant de cela, et elle ne voulait pas que sa fille ait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir parler librement devant elle, ni lui poser des questions sur les choses qui la troublaient.

Elle aurait dû savoir!

N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'Henry serait content de permettre qu'elle soit exécutée afin de se libérer pour épouser sa putain adorée, la gueuse qui prétendait être si modeste et vertueuse, trompant la moitié de la cour avec son numéro, mais qui était parfaitement heureuse de conspirer pour le trône, même si elle savait qu'il ne serait libéré que par le meurtre de sa prédécesseuse. N'importe qui aurait pensé que, même s'il se convainquait qu'elle l'avait trahi, il se contenterait de lui faire payer son soi-disant crime de sa vie, sans qu'il ait besoin d'exercer une vengeance supplémentaire sur qui que ce soit d'autre, surtout pas sur leur enfant innocente. N'importe qui aurait pensé que, au moins, Henry aurait eu le bon sens de ne pas écarter sa seule héritière légitime, laissant son royaume vulnérable si quelque chose lui arrivait.

Mais même sa mort n'aurait pas été suffisante pour lui.

Il avait également dû annuler leur mariage, lui infligeant la seule punition qui pouvait rajouter de la douleur au fait d'être exécutée sur ordre de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sachant que s'il annulait leur mariage, s'il déclarait qu'Elizabeth était une bâtarde, alors même son dernier jour dans cette vie serait hanté par la pensée ce qu'il adviendrait de son enfant bien-aimée quand elle serait orpheline de mère, avec un père qui ne voudrait rien à voir avec elle.

La tuer n'était pas assez pour Henry.

La remplacer par la misérable Maîtresses Seymour n'était pas assez pour Henry.

Savoir que ses fils à moitié Seymour supplanteraient leur fille n'était pas assez pour Henry.

Il avait également été oblige de punir Elizabeth, une petite enfant innocente, la priver de ses droits en tant que princesse et en tant qu'héritière présumée du trône afin de s'assurer que, même si Jane ne lui donnait que des filles, l'une de ses filles deviendrait Reine, pas Elizabeth. Anne ne pouvait certainement pas imaginer que n'importe quel enfant de Jane et Henry, garçon ou fille, serait apte de diriger ne serait-ce qu'une cuisine ou une écurie, encore moins l'Angleterre – et cela était si leur misérable morveux ne s'avérait pas être un gringalet geignard et inutile qui tomberait malade et mourrait avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Elle doutait qu'ils puissent jamais produire un enfant qui soit digne de l'effort fournit pour l'obtenir et ils ne pourraient certainement jamais mettre au monde un enfant aussi fort, intelligent, beau et aimant que son Elizabeth.

Même si elle pouvait pardonner à Henry sa disposition à la voir exécutée, même si elle pouvait lui donner le bénéfice du doute et présumer qu'il avait été faussement amené à croire qu'elle était coupable, que cela l'avait peiné de l'apprendre et qu'il s'était sincèrement réjoui d'apprendre son innocence, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à Elizabeth était une autre affaire.

Elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir été prêt à blesser leur enfant innocente.

Elizabeth attendait une réponse à sa question et Anne se força à sourire et à garder un ton léger pendant qu'elle la lui donnait.

"Un bâtard est un nom donné à quelqu'un de malchanceux, quelqu'un dont les parents ne sont pas mariés." Expliqua-t-elle, utilisant la plus simple explication qu'elle pouvait imaginer et espérant que cela satisferait sa brillante enfant.

"Mais Papa et vous êtes mariés." Protesta Elizabeth. Elle pouvait comprendre que cela puisse être différent pour quelqu'un si leurs parents n'étaient pas mariés – la Lady Mary, qui était sa sœur de même que l'une de ses servantes, était la fille de Papa mais pas celle de Maman, ce qui signifiait que Mary ne pouvait pas être une princesse comme elle – mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pourrait devenir une bâtarde, pas quand elle savait que sa Maman était l'épouse de son Papa. S'ils étaient déjà mariés, comment quelqu'un pouvait faire qu'ils ne soient plus mariés ?

Cela était tellement _ridicule _que ses dames pensent qu'elle puisse devenir un jour une bâtarde!

"Oui, nous le sommes." Répondit fermement Anne, ôtant une mèche de cheveux égarée du visage d'Elizabeth avant de se pencher en avant pour lui embrasser le front. Elle serra Elizabeth contre elle. "Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez de quoi que ce soit que vous les avez entendu dire, vous comprenez? Tout va s'arranger maintenant. Je suis là."

"Oui, Maman." Elizabeth enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Anne et déposa un baiser bruyant sur sa joue. "Est-ce que vous aussi allez bien, maintenant?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète que sa Maman puisse encore être triste ou effrayée par la manière dont Papa avait crié sur elle.

Anne sourit. "Maintenant que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, je vais bien." Lui assura-t-elle, forçant une note de gaieté dans sa voix qu'elle ne ressentait pas mais, heureusement, cela satisfit Elizabeth, qui lui fit un large sourire.

"Bien." Elizabeth était sur le point de commencer à amadouer sa Maman pour qu'elle l'emmène à l'extérieur afin qu'elles puissent jouer dans les jardins ou peut-être nourrir les poissons quand il y eut un coup sur la porte. Elle observa l'une des dames de Maman, celle qui était assise le plus près de la porte, se lever et l'ouvrir, laissant passer une autre dame, avec des cheveux blonds. Elle put sentir la position de sa Maman se raidir tandis que la dame entrait, tout comme elle put sentir ses bras se resserrer légèrement autour de sa taille, comme si elle craignait que la dame puisse essayer de lui arracher Elizabeth des bras si elle ne la tenait pas fermement.

Jane sentit les yeux de tout le monde dans la pièce la fixer, leurs regards perçant sa peau, comme si elles voulaient cautériser sa chair avec leurs regards froids et coléreux. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas venir ici mais cela était le commandement du Roi et elle n'osait pas le désobéir, surtout alors que sa famille et elle étaient déjà en disgrâce.

Elle fit une profonde révérence dès qu'elle fut à une douzaine de pas d'Anne, murmurant "Votre Majesté." Elle ne se redressa pas de sa révérence, sachant que c'était à Anne de lui dire quand elle pourrait se redresser, et elle garda les yeux baissés, étudiant les planchers polis, brillant grâce à de la cire et à des années de frottements vigoureux. Ce qui ressemblait à une éternité passa tandis qu'elle restait là, inconfortablement équilibrée en une révérence.

Anne semblait ne pas être pressée de lui permettre de se relever.

Quand Anne daigna enfin s'adresser à elle, sa voix était ennuyée, presque affable. "Vous pouvez vous lever, Maîtresse Seymour." Dit-elle, faisant signe à Jane de se relever. Ses yeux étaient froids alors qu'elle observait Jane, ne trahissant rien de ce qu'elle ressentait, bien que Jane pouvait bien imaginer ce qui se passait dans son esprit et savait qu'il était peu probable qu'elle soit ravie de la voir.

Evidemment, Anne ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là.

Une fois relevée de sa révérence vers Anne, elle fit une autre révérence dans la direction d'Elizabeth. "Princesse Elizabeth." Comment une enfant si jeune, une petite fille n'ayant pas encore trois ans, pouvait-elle être capable de la faire se sentir aussi mal à l'aise et indigne, avec rien d'autre qu'un regard silencieux?

Elizabeth regarda Maîtresse Seymour en silence quelques instants avant de tirer sur la manche de sa mère, lui faisant signe de se pencher pour qu'elle puisse chuchoter un secret dans son oreille. "Je n'aime pas cette dame!" dit-elle dans un murmure sifflant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose chez Maîtresse Seymour qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, quelque chose qui lui faisait penser qu'elle amenait des ennuis. Elle avait voulu que son secret soit uniquement pour les oreilles de sa Maman mais elle avait dû le dire trop fort; plusieurs des dames de sa Maman ricanèrent face à ses mots et le visage de Maitresse Seymour devint très rouge.

Anne sourit, se penchant et imitant le chuchotement conspirateur de sa fille. "Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mon cœur – et ce n'est pas une dame." Elle éleva légèrement sa voix pour la dernière partie, ayant entièrement l'intention que Jane entende chaque mot.

Si la gueuse choisissait de courir auprès d'Henry avec des plaints larmoyantes sur la manière dont elle était insultée et maltraitée, Anne n'en avait que faire… et le fait que Jane soit présente dans ses appartements là maintenant, avec une telle expression navrée sur le visage lui faisait suspecter que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Henry n'en aurait que faire également.

"Que voulez-vous, Maîtresse Seymour?" demanda-t-elle avec une politesse feinte. "Vos sœurs ont-elles omis de vos expliquer ma politique concernant les Seymour qui présument entrer dans cette chambre?"

"Non, Votre Majesté." Répondit Jane, se demandant si Anne oserait vraiment ordonner qu'elle soit jetée par la fenêtre. A cet instant, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'elle l'ordonne, ni qu'elle n'en subisse pas les conséquences. "Sa Majesté m'a demandée…"

"Demandée?" Anne souleva un sourcil dubitatif, accentuant son scepticisme face au choix de mots de Jane.

Déglutissant, Jane corrigea ses mots. "Sa Majesté m'a ordonnée de venir ici, Votre Majesté…"

"Vraiment ?" demanda innocemment Anne, devinant par le malaise visible de Jane le chemin que cela prenait et se sentant ravie et soulagée en conséquence. "Pourquoi dont voudrait-il que vous fassiez cela, Maîtresse Seymour?"

"Il m'a demandée… il m'a ordonnée de venir vous faire savoir qu'il m'a congédiée de ma fonction de dame de compagnie… il ne me considère plus comme digne de la fonction." Dit Jane, sentant ses joues devenir de plus en plus chaudes à chaque mot. Elle déglutit, faisant appel à son courage pour finir d'exécuter les ordres du Roi, priant pour qu'Anne ait une once de pitié pour elle, assez pour l'empêcher de faire traîner ce supplice plus longtemps qu'il n'était absolument nécessaire. "Sa Majesté a ordonné que je vienne vers vous pour mendier votre permission de me retirer de la cour."

"Je vois." Dit Anne d'une voix neutre, se penchant en arrière sur le canapé et berçant Elizabeth près d'elle, parvenant à ne pas sourire. Quelles que soient les points forts d'Henry, la subtilité n'en faisait pas partie. Pour une raison quelconque, il s'était lassé de Maîtresse Seymour et maintenant il voulait qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de la cour, et il souhaitait également lui faire comprendre qu'il renvoyait la gueuse, se convainquant peut-être même qu'il le faisait dans son intérêt à _elle_. Cela était probablement son idée de cadeau de réconciliation, renvoyer sa rivale. "Combien de temps pensez-vous vous absenter?"

"Le Roi a décrété que je ne pourrai jamais revenir à la Cour." dit Jane, s'accrochant à sa dignité.

Anne acquiesça, satisfaite. "Alors si le Roi – mon époux – a ordonné que vous devez quitter notre cour et ne jamais revenir, alors vous devriez immédiatement obéir à ses ordres." Recommanda-t-elle, toujours de la même voix affable, comme si le fait que Jane parte dans l'heure ou qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vieille et grisonnante la laissait totalement indifférente. "Vous avez ma permission de partir tout de suite. Aucune autre permission de congé n'est nécessaire." Prononça-t-elle de sa voix la plus royale, montrant la porte à Jane d'un geste.

Si elle n'avait pas tenu Elizabeth sur ses genoux, elle aurait peut-être informé Maîtresse Seymour qu'il lui était complétement indifférent de savoir si Henry choisissait, ou non, de garder sa putain à la cour afin qu'il puisse profiter de sa compagnie comme il lui plaisait, mais elle pouvait difficilement dire quelque chose de la sorte devant sa petite fille donc elle laissa Jane partir, soufflant un doux soupir de soulagement quand l'autre femme s'en alla.

Au moins, elle avait maintenant à se soucier d'un problème de moins.

Elizabeth observa Maîtresse Seymour partir, se sentant très perplexe vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait mais elle savait que quelque chose était différent chez elle, quelque chose qui la distinguait des autres dames de la cour. Elle n'était pas une amie de Maman mais il y avait _quelque chose_. "Qui est-ce?"

"Elle n'est pas importante." Anne se sentit tellement soulagée de pouvoir enfin dire cela sincèrement. "Plus maintenant."

_A suivre..._


End file.
